beautiful disaster
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Daryl and Carol...different from my other, a stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..aggressive measures

The prison had been right where Michonne had said it would be. The woman gave Daryl the god damn creeps with her two walkers following behind her. They were glad that Andrea was ok, but Jesus this woman was fucking bat shit crazy. He hated prisons, he had seen the inside of one himself and now the thought of holding up inside one wasn't doing him any good. He was fidgeting when they entered the prison. He looked over catching Carol looking at him; as soon as their eyes met she turned her head. Damn woman was always looking at him, but he was still pissed with her about being henchmen and all, so he snarled and moved up close to Rick.

Michonne motioned to them to hold still. She turned to Rick, "There are prisoners still here. They are led by a man called Tyrese. I have stayed with them before, let me find them." She chained her walkers to a nearby radiator and moved out of the room. Lori grabbed Rick's arm, it was the first time since the farm she had even talked to her husband let alone touched him. Rick turned to her eyes filled with worry, "There are prisoners." Rick nodded, "Yeah but aren't we all prisoners now?" She nodded, "If you think we will be safe." Rick looked at her and then the rest of the group, "Well maybe we can at least get one night's sleep before we go back out. We can all bunk together." Daryl nodded at the man, he at least was thinking clearly, and fucking Olive Oyle needed to leave him the fuck alone about it.

Daryl felt someone moving closer to him and knew it was Carol. He turned his head a little to glance at her, she grabbed his hand nervously, he whispered, "It will be 'lright. Nothin' is gonna hurt you." She nodded, not letting her emotions show.

Michonne was back with a large black man; Tryese was twice as big as T-Dog. He moved swiftly toward Rick holding out his hand, "Welcome to Newton Prison, name's Tryese, I seem to be in charge here." Rick nodded, "Good to meet you. I am Rick Grimms; I seem to be in charge of this group." Tryese nodded, "Michonne said you all need some shelter. I think that will be fine. There are six of us, no one too dangerous. Just some of us haven't seen a woman in awhile. So make sure your ladies don't stray off by themselves. I can't say for sure all of us are well behaved." Rick smiled, "Sounds fair. We have some rabbit and squirrel we would love to share for dinner." Tryese grinned ear to ear, "Well at least you folks know how to make an entrance. Let me show you where to put your things." Rick stepped behind him, "Is there somewhere we can all sleep together for the night?" Tryese looked at the group, "Yeah, the old clinic should work. Let's get you there and tomorrow we can talk in private." Rick nodded. "Have you had any walker attacks inside?" Tryese was walking at a fast pace toward the clinic leading the little group, "No man, we haven't had one inside since people started turning. We cleared the prison months ago. Me and the boys we just kind of keep to ourselves. The only thing I ask them is if they leave to let me know so I don't worry about them. I was a guard here, so tomorrow we will talk about what you need to watch out for with these guys."

They entered the clinic and Carol was relieved to see twelve beds lining the walls. She walked over to one and put her things on it and sat down for a moment taking the scene in of all of them unpacking in the large room. She was surprised when Daryl put his things on the bed nearest her, she knew he was still angry with her, but she smiled at him. He just nodded his head and quickly turned toward Rick again.

Carol stood up, "Tryese is there a kitchen that we can start dinner in?" Tryese smiled at her, "Yes ma'ma you all follow me and I will give you the penny tour." He showed them the showers, explaining that the prison had its own water and electrical system. He just cautioned them to shower in groups with a man standing guard. He showed them the rec room and then the kitchen. Carol felt her face hot with excitement at the large kitchen. Tryese opened the door to the pantry, "If you ladies can make a kick ass dinner, please don't let us get in your way. We fucking suck at cooking." Daryl hung back as Rick went with Tryese to see the rest of the prison and meet the other members of his group. Carol looked at him, "Man said to not leave you all alone. So you are stuck with me." She nodded and began cleaning up the dishes in the sink. Maggie and Lori were pulling things from the pantry. T-Dog and Herschel went outside to clean the food that Daryl had caught that morning.

By dinner the women had made the meat, instant potatoes, and corn. Carol had also thrown together a canned peach cobbler for dessert. Carol had the tables set and was bring out food when the inmates entered. They all stood looking at the food. Tryese moved forward first, "Ok, well let me introduce everyone, this is Garrett, Michael, Donovan, Anthony, and Jeff." The one named Jeff was very small and quite a bit older than the others, "Oh my God that smell." The women smiled as the men made their way toward the table. Daryl took a seat near Carol as they all sat down for the meal. After the meal the women cleared the plates and started the dishes. Daryl sat near the inmates listening to them talk. He heard the one named Garrett talking about how hot Beth was and what he would do to her if given the chance. He smiled as he watched Michael and Donovan grabbed each other's hand, "I am so glad we don't like girls sweetie." Donovan nodded, "But the cop is hot…damn honey what I would do to him." Daryl laughed to himself. Michael turned and looked at Daryl smiling, "Oh honey that one is fine. Makes my mouth water." Daryl shifted uneasy, he'd be damned if some fag was gonna touch him. The one named Anthony had been quiet, Daryl followed his gaze as Carol came out of the kitchen to get more dishes, he leaned toward the others, "That one has a look about her that makes my crouch hurt." The others turned and looked as Carol moved back into the kitchen. Jeff looked at her, "That one?" Anthony nodded, "Yes sir, she hides her body under the clothes. I bet that is something to look at." Garrett looked at him, "Isn't she with that redneck that Michael wants to fuck?" Anthony smiled staring at Daryl as if to challenge him, "Nope, she isn't. I asked one of the other ladies. She is all alone in this scary world and needs someone." Garrett laughed, "She ain't gonna ask for your help." Anthony's face turned dark, "Who said she was going to ask?" The conversation was broken up when Tryese came over and sat down. Daryl left slipping into the kitchen. He walked over and took a towel and started to dry what Carol finished. She didn't question him, but he had never helped with dishes before.

That night they had showered with warm water, Carol thought she might cry she was so happy. She slipped into a pair of prison pants and a shirt. When she walked out Daryl was standing guard, he had taken the first shower and she felt her breath catch at how handsome he looked cleaned up. When they got back to the clinic couples had already started pushing beds together. Even Herschel and Beth had pushed theirs together. Carol sighed, she was on her own. She just hoped that she would be warm enough; she was getting ready to get into bed when Daryl pushed his bed toward hers. She stood staring at him.

He was pissed when he entered the clinic and saw everyone pushing their god damn beds together. He knew he would have to make the move he had been fighting forever, but with the way Anthony had looked at Carol, he couldn't let anything happen to her. When he pushed the bed over he was even surprised, but if that bastard came in during the night he wanted him to see her cuddled up with him. He noticed how quiet the room grew when he moved his bed. He was biting his lip and cursing himself inside, "Well you ready for bed or what?" She looked at him and nodded, "Sure." She crawled into her bed and felt him moving in his. Her breath seemed to stop when he moved the blankets so that he was laying an arm around her waist. He sighed, feeling like a stupid ass teenager as he pulled her closer to him; his voice was barely a whisper, "This ok?" She nodded, not sure if words would come to her. She moved closer to him and heard him curse under his breath, "Will you lie down?" She smiled to herself when she realized he was getting hard against her back, she never would have thought that little old Carol Peletier could get that kind of response from a man like Daryl Dixon.

The next morning she woke and his side of the bed was empty. She rolled over and saw Lori sitting on her bed smiling at her, "What Lori?" Carol felt her cheeks grow warm as she stood up and found her clothes. Lori came over and sat on a bed closer to her, "Well, what was that about last night?" Carol shrugged her shoulders, "It was cold, that is all." Lori half giggled, "It wasn't cold from where I was laying. You and Daryl a thing?" It was Carol's turn to laugh, "No, you know Daryl. Can't say what is going on in his head." Lori looked into her friend's eyes, "I think you are afraid and he is afraid and that's something." Carol blushed again, "We best see to breakfast."

When they got to the kitchen Jeff and Garrett were already making coffee. Jeff had a gentle way about him, "Oh ladies last night was the best meal I have had in years. Thank you so much." Carol smiled, "Well sorry we slept so late, breakfast will be ready soon." Garrett leaned against the skin near Beth and smiled, "Sure is a pretty day today. Maybe later we can take all you ladies out to see the yard. Jeff here has some vegetables growing. Not much left, but maybe something we can use for dinner." Beth smiled cautiously at the man, "That would be nice." T-Dog cleared his throat as he came in the kitchen. Jeff and Garrett smiled at him, "Good morning." They all said in a chorus, T-Dog walked over and poured a cup of coffee. "Ladies I am in charge of helping with breakfast while the others are talking. What can I help with?" Maggie smiled and handed him a mixing bowl, "You do make the best powdered eggs." T-Dog laughed and joined the women.

In a small office down the hallway Tryese sat with Daryl and Rick going over the files of the prisoners. Rick held two in his hands with a worried look on his face. "So these are the two you are the most worried about." Tryese nodded, "Yeah Jeff has been in here for a long time. The other guy's don't even know what he did. He came in way before my time; he had raped two little boys. About six years ago he went to the warden and asked to be surgerical castrated so he won't hurt anymore children. Honestly your little boy is too old for his taste, but just make your people know, so that the boy isn't left alone with him. Just in case of course. Garrett is in for theft, he stole someone's car. He is a pretty good guy, just made bad choices. Michael is here because he killed his father, the man was a bastard and if he had been tried for it now, he would have been sent to a different prison and probably out by now. Donovan is Michael's partner, he is here because he took millions from the company he worked for, he is an excellent con artist. They are harmless, they are very happy just being together. Now Anthony is a serial rapist, tough guy. He keeps to himself. I think he wants to just be left alone, but you just need to let the ladies know. He and Jeff are my main concerns. Just keep an eye on them." Rick nodded, "Do you think we can all function here?" Michonne moved closer to Tryese and made Daryl about jump out of his skin; he had forgotten she was there. "Your women just need to be on guard, right Tryese?" Tryese nodded and smiled, "Yes, just make sure you know where everyone is. That is what I do." Daryl stared at the man, "Why did you stay?" Tryese took a deep breath, "I was one of the guards that opened the doors and let them go. Most of them were already sick and just wanted, well a chance to check on their families. The guys that stayed had no one to check on. I didn't either, my family is in California and I am sure they are all gone now. So I stayed and we have lived here without much trouble." Daryl nodded his head, Rick looked at him, "Well we need to get supplies, we have nothing with us." Tryese nodded, "I am sure the boys will help. We can run you into town and gather what your people need."

Daryl made his way into the mess hall, his fucking head was pounding. He went into the kitchen to find Carol; she was putting together the makings for bread for dinner. She smiled and blushed when he walked in, "Good morning." He nodded and moved toward her, "Do you have 'nything for my fucking head in that magic bag of yours?" She nodded and moved to the counter where her bag sat, she looked thru it and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, "Here take what you need." He took four and swallowed them dry and returned the bottle to her hand, "Thank you." She turned back to her work, he paused at the door, "I save ya a seat, make sure you eat too." She nodded and her heart beat hard in her chest.

After breakfast the men began talking about the plan to go into town. Tryese and Rick wanted them to break into groups with each group taking one of the prisoners with them. Rick looked around at the table, "Any suggestions on who you want in your group?" Daryl looked at Rick before anyone could speak, "I think Carol and T-Dog and I can take one." Carol looked at him surprised he wanted to be in a group with her. Rick nodded, "Ok, well then can you take Garrett then?" Garrett shifted in his chair, "I was kind of hoping to go with Beth, Herschel, Glen, and Maggie." Tryese looked at Beth's face; he could see the young woman blush, "Well if that is ok with her father, then that is fine. I will take Michonne and Jeff. Rick why don't you take Michael and Donovan with your family and Andrea. That leaves Anthony going with Daryl." Daryl looked at Rick who knew right away that the combination was a bad one. "Why don't I take Anthony with me and Michael and Donovan can go with Daryl?" Everyone agreed, Anthony smiled at Carol, he knew the redneck had heard him the night before and was just making sure to protect what he thought was his.

The trip to town went off without a hitch. Everyone met back at the prison, Carol was thankful for finding clothes for everyone and Daryl was beside himself with the haul they got from a local sporting goods store. She was putting clothes and other items on everyone's beds when Anthony found her, he leaned against the door frame. She was holding up a red shirt she had found for herself and a small smile came across her face. "I like that one; I see you had good luck on our little shopping spree today." She looked up at the man and smiled, "Yes, we found quite a few things." He moved closer to her and sat on a nearby bed making sure to keep his distance, "So what are you crafting for us for dinner tonight?" She looked up at him and laughed, "I won't call it crafting, it's more like, please don't let this taste awful." His laughter filled the air, "Well I can't wait."

Daryl had heard him laughing down the hallway and he moved fast to the door, anger hit him when he saw that he was alone with Carol. "What the fuck you doing in here?" He came toward Anthony and the man stood up, Anthony loved a good pissing contest, "Just talking to our chef here, you got a problem with that boy?" Daryl pushed him back and Carol came between them. "Daryl, stop it, I am fine, he was just talking." Daryl snorted and pointed his finger at Anthony, "I think you best be finding Tryese he is looking for your lazy ass." Anthony just laughed, "Carol see you at dinner." She sighed as Anthony left. Daryl's eyes were on fire when he turned to her, "Don't ever let me catch you alone with him again." She put her hands on her hips, "Why?" He couldn't tell her, he paced, he was so fucking stupid when it came to this shit, he pointed his finger at her, "Just do what I say." He stormed off hoping to run into Anthony. Carol watched him leave and shook her head, what she knew about men she could hold on her pinkie finger. She went back to the task at hand.

Daryl found Anthony talking to Rick and Tryese in the yard. He came up fast behind the man and shoved him almost sending him onto his ass. Rick jumped up and grabbed Daryl; Anthony smiled as Tryese grabbed him. Rick looked at Daryl, "What the hell is going on?" Daryl began his angry pacing, "This mother fucker was alone with Carol upstairs." Rick looked at Anthony, "What did you do?" Anthony put his hands up, "Not a damn thing, I was just talking with her, Jesus." Daryl threw a punch that connected, before Rick or Tryese could stop it Anthony returned on that spilt Daryl's lip. T-Dog and Glen came up helping to tear the two apart. Daryl screaming the whole time, "Stay the fuck away from her or you are a dead man."

Maggie had found Carol and asked her to bring the first aid kit down to the mess hall. She stood looking at him, Daryl was getting a good dressing down from Rick and the two grew quiet when she entered with the bag for Herschel. She came around and saw his face and she gasped, "What happened?" T-Dog stood smiling nearby, "Nothing, just too many roosters in the hen house. He will be fine." Daryl couldn't even look at her; he gritted his teeth as Herschel cleaned his wounds. She kneeled down to look at him better, "Daryl what happened?" He stood up, he couldn't do this, not here, not with everyone looking at him, "Don't fucking worry about it." She watched as he stormed off in the opposite direction.

After dinner and showers everyone returned to the clinic. Carol was one of the last ones out of the shower and she was finishing dressing when Anthony popped into the shower room. He smiled at her, "Hey sorry about today." She looked at his face, "Well it's clear you two don't like each other." He smiled, "Yeah, well he is just protecting you." She looked at him funny, "What do you mean?" Before she could think he kissed her, his lips greedy on hers. She pushed hard against him trying to get away. Luckily T-Dog had popped his head in to see what was taking so long and he pulled the man off of her pushing him into the wall. T-Dog's eyes were huge as he held Anthony, "GO GET RICK." She went over and pulled T-Dog back, "Let him go, he won't do it again, right Anthony. Because if Daryl finds out he will kill you." T-Dog let him go and Anthony just stared at the two of them, "I got some mixed signals, no harm right Carol." Carol looked at him her face steeled, "If it does I won't be able to help you." He snorted a laugh and left the room.

T-Dog looked at her, "You sure you don't want to tell the others?" Carol steadied herself against the counter top shaking her head, "No, I don't want to say a word, we just got here. I don't want trouble just over me." T-Dog crossed the room and hugged his friend, "You sure, cuz I know Daryl will whip his ass." She half laughed, "That is what scares me."

They walked back to the clinic. She took a deep breath and quietly made her way over to her bed. She was surprised that Daryl was already laying in bed waiting for her. He kept his back to her as she climbed into the bed. She sighed; he was still embarrassed about the fight earlier. He felt her get into the bed and was relieved that she was back safe and sound. He let himself smile as she slipped her arms around his waist. She was glad to be hugging up to him and she absently kissed his bare shoulder before she drifted off to sleep. He lay wide away wondering what the hell he was going to do; he had never really had a girlfriend. Hell between Merle, his father, and jail, he had never been with a woman. He had come close but he had never been with one. He knew he was in over his head, he just hoped that tomorrow he would get the balls to ask Rick a few questions.

**Ok, this has been rolling around in my head. It is separate from my other fanfic. It was just an idea and I thought what the heck, I will just write another story, a different one. Hope you liked it. Just was inspired I understand it's the same couple as my other one…but if you are like me, you like reading different stories with these two. Let me know what you think! Have a great night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…gossip

Daryl had been pacing in the yard for almost an hour. He was so full of nerves that he went to T-Dog and asked him for a cigarette. He wasn't sure what to ask Rick, hell he should just be able to do this without thinking, animals did it every day. Jesus, he could hear Merle laughing his ass off in his head. He spotted Rick moving toward him with Carl and his stomach felt like it would bring up his breakfast. He took a deep breath, "Hey Rick, hate to bother you but I need to talk with ya." Rick took in the hunter's face, "Sure, let me just get Carl to Lori. Be right back." Daryl took another drag on the cigarette and tried to sit down on the bench near the back door. Rick reappeared a few minutes later.

"So what's up?" Daryl took a long breath and looked at his feet. "I ain't 'ever been with a woman." Rick took a step back, "What did you say?" Daryl rolled his eyes, "Don't make me repeat it. Damn it." Rick could see that he was really suffering, "Why are you asking me?" Daryl looked around putting the cigarette out with his boot, "I don't really have anybody else to ask. If you haven't noticed, I don't talk with people." Rick nodded, trying to hide his amusement at the man's dilemma, "Is this because of Carol?" Daryl looked up at him and shook his head, "I don't know what the fuck I am doing. I had plenty of chances, life just got in the way. I was a three strikes criminal, stole a car the last time and did ten years. Between that and everything else, well hell, I didn't." Rick sat down next to him, realizing that his son had more education in this department. "Well what do you want to know?" Daryl looked at his feet, "Will I just know what to do?" Rick nodded, "Yeah, you will just know what to do. Be gentle with her, it's not like gutting a kill. You have to be gentle. Carol was married; she will teach you what she likes. You will know where everything goes when you get to it." Daryl nodded, "I know I am a fucking retard." Rick patted the man's knee, "No, you aren't a retard. I only ever been with Lori. She was my first. So don't feel so bad." Daryl stood up, "Thanks, can we keep this between us two." Rick nodded, "No problem."

After breakfast Rick gave them all the details about the men they were staying with. Lori was the first one to panic, "So Jeff is a child rapist?" Rick shook his head, "He was, he can't do that anymore, he can't do any of that anymore. Remember what I said he had surgery to fix that. He just needs watched. Anthony too, I don't think we have much to worry about." The group agreed to stay together, at least moving thru the prison in twos. Carol watched Rick and Daryl head out toward the yard again. Beth and Carol headed to the kitchen to begin getting things ready for dinner.

Carol was in the pantry when Lori and Maggie came in. Maggie was giggling, "So Rick told you that he is a virgin?" Lori laughed, "Yes, can you believe that? Daryl Dixon has never been with a woman before. He is all bad ass, but hasn't had ass yet." The two women continued to laugh, Carol grabbed her chest. Jesus could it be? How does that even happen anymore? She made herself still as she listened to the two women that were now standing near the sink, "Oh my God and Carol is so mousy, they will never have sex, poor Daryl will die a virgin." Maggie was doubled over by her own words, Lori had tears rolling down her face with laughter, "I asked Rick what he said and he won't tell me, I think he knew I was going to laugh." Carol came out and set the cans she needed on the table behind Maggie and Lori. They both turned with regret in their eyes. Lori moved toward Carol, "I am so sorry Carol." Carol held up her hand and Lori stopped, "I don't think you should be talking about Daryl like that. If he went to Rick, it took a lot for him to do it. If you are looking for things to do, besides gossip, well there is plenty of work and Lori I am sure you could try watching your son." Carol let the door slam behind her as she made her way out of the kitchen.

As she was walking down the hallway she saw Rick, "How could you tell Lori?" He stopped and looked at her, "About what?" Carol moved closer and whispered, "About Daryl?" Rick took a step back in horror, "She told you?" Carol shook her head, "No, she told Maggie and the two of them had a good laugh over it, I was just the mouse that overheard it. Jesus Rick, you wait a day to tell us about the prisoner, but you tell your wife when someone comes to you, with a private matter." Rick flashed a guilty look at Carol, "I am sorry, I will take care of it." Carol watched him move at a fast speed toward the kitchen. She decided she would not be cooking tonight. She made her way to the rec center. She planned on reading and staying away from the group for the night, she had all she could take of the togetherness.

Daryl came in from helping Herschel and Jeff in the yard. They had tilled up the soil to get it ready for some late fall peas. Jeff seemed so excited that all his efforts had paid off and he loved learning more about planting from Herschel. Rick pulled Daryl aside, "Something happened today and Carol is upset with Lori. Carol kind of took off, would you go look for her?" Daryl rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I will take care of it."

He found her right where he figured she would be, sitting in a comfy chair with a book in her lap. He walked in and stopped in front of her, she didn't look up from her book, so he used his knee to shake her, she looked up pissed, "Jesus Daryl are you only allowed to use so many words a day, you can't say hi how was your day?" He was taken aback by her anger, "Well screw you then, I was just checkin on ya and all. Rick said you were pissed." He started to turn and she stood up catching his hand, "I am sorry. I just got my feelings hurt today and I guess I am just upset." He shook his head, "Everythin' ok? Can I help?" She shook her head; she knew if he found out what had happened he would hit the roof. He squeezed her hand, "Come on, let's go eat." She shook her head, "No, I don't want dinner tonight." He huffed and rolled his eyes, "Damn it woman, you don't hardly fuckin eat now, move your ass we are goin to dinner." She followed him to the mess hall, cursing the day she was ever nice to Lori. When she entered the room everything was done. Maggie and Lori both avoided looking at Carol and Daryl for the night. After they ate Carol cleared the dishes working in silence.

Lori and Maggie came in and stood watching her, Lori spoke first, "Carol, we are sorry. We just don't ever have anything new to gossip about, we didn't mean to upset you." Carol turned around her face bright red, "Don't ever talk about that again. You know how he is, if he finds out he will be crushed, he is a person too!" She was getting ready to slam out of the kitchen when she came face to face with Rick and Daryl at the door; she pushed past them and headed to the clinic.

She had dressed for bed and had the covers pulled up around her chin when Daryl came in and sat on the bed. He rubbed her legs, "Do you want to talk about it?" She sighed, "No, just stupid woman shit." He sighed, "Why don't I lay down with you for a few minutes, I have watch tonight." She nodded as he slipped into the bed next to her. They were alone which never happened, she rolled over to face him bringing her body closer to his and fitting herself under his chin. He took a deep breath of her scent, she always smelled like soap and tonight he thought he smelled a hint of lavender. Her mind was racing; she decided to make the first move. She tilted up her chin and planted a kiss on his lips. She felt his body tense up, but she continued to keep going, gently using her tongue to part his lips slowly. He opened his lips and the feel of his tongue was intoxicating. He kissed her deeper, now taking the offensive he slipped his hand behind her back rolling them over so he was half on top of her. His hand was slowly trailing under her shirt when they heard the door open and the two of them parted quickly. Glen and Maggie stood at the door looking more embarrassed then Carol and Daryl. Glen and Maggie moved toward their bed. Glen looked at Daryl's face all red and flushed, "Sorry man." Daryl rolled back over and pulled Carol closer, his voice low for her ears only, "Sorry, guess we will have to work on this later." She chuckled and squeezed his hand that was lazily resting on her breast. "Yes we will."

The next day Glen was hanging in the kitchen with the women when Anthony came in with Garrett. They were lounging around the coffee maker. Anthony smiled at Carol, "I love the red on you. I told you I liked that shirt." She looked down realizing she had worn the red shirt that day, "Thank you." She kept her eyes down and continued working. Anthony moved toward the table where Carol was making pie crust for the canned apples she found in the pantry. She smiled as she looked at him, "Remember our talk the other night? Come one step closer and I will kick your ass." He chuckled as he headed for the door, "As you wish my lady." He made a bow and disappeared. Maggie looked at her, "Everything ok Carol?" She nodded, "Yup just some men you just can't trust. Make sure you stay clear of him." Maggie nodded.

A few minutes later Daryl made his way into the kitchen. He had only had a few hours of sleep and she was upset to see him up already. She looked up and he nodded at her giving her a half smile, she nodded and returned the same to him. He stood off toward the pantry eating some left over homemade bread from the night before and sipping some coffee. Lori smiled at him, "Good morning Daryl." He just nodded; his gaze was fixed on Carol's back as she worked with the pie crust. Rick and Tryese came in a few minutes later, "Hey Daryl we need to go into town again to pick up some fencing, do you think you would go?" Daryl nodded, "Yeah, who do you want me to take with me?" Rick looked around and smiled, "Well why don't you take Jeff, Glen, and Carol with you?" Daryl frowned, "I think Carol has more important things to do here. She should stay here Jeff and Glen will be fine." Carol looked at him, she would have loved going with him, but she keep her mouth shut. Rick looked at Carol sensing her irritation at him leaving her behind, "Ok, well we are going to be moving around some furniture today setting up private sleeping quarters. I am sure Carol will be plenty busy." Daryl moved toward the door nodding to Glen, "Let's go get Jeff and get going." He paused and took a deep breath, he turned around and kissed Carol's cheek, he looked at the floor and mumbled, "See you tonight." She blushed and looked down at the pie crust again, "Ok, tonight be safe." When he was gone she could feel all the women looking at her, "Don't ask, go about your business." Maggie and Beth giggled and kept their mouths shut.

That afternoon they began moving their things into offices and conference rooms that were unoccupied. Rick, Lori, and Carl picked a large room where parole hearings had been held in. Carol found a small office that seemed it would work well for her, she didn't want to assume that Daryl would be joining her, but when she starting bring in her things T-Dog grabbed Daryl's too. The men were helping to remove the desks and tables from the new rooms. Carol was helping T-Dog, Andrea, Tryese and Anthony move the desk from Rick and Lori's room. They had to get it down a set of stairs to the empty cells using a dolly. Carol went down the stairs in front of the dolly. Anthony and T-Dog were moving the dolly down the stairs when T-Dog lost his grip slamming into Anthony who lost control of the dolly. The desk moved down the stairs toward Carol, she ended up getting stuck between the desk and the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Tryese ran to pull the desk off of her, "You alright? God damn it you guys." Carol felt the blood running down her face from where the desk had hit her nose, her chest hurt, and her ankle was killing her. T-Dog was right next to her, "God Carol I am so fucking sorry." She gave him a weak smile, "I will be fine, had worst." Andrea helped her to the shower room so she could clean up; she stared into the mirror seeing the black eyes appearing from the broken nose, "Shit, Daryl is going to hit the roof." Andrea smiled at her, "I think he has it bad for you." Carol stopped and looked at her, "You really think so?" Andrea nodded, "Yeah, it's the looks that you don't see, when you aren't watching, he stares at you." Carol smiled to herself, "I don't know, we will see." She started to move and she almost fell. Andrea helped her steady herself, "My ankle is killing me. I need to go finish up the pies." Andrea frowned, "I think you need to just go sit down somewhere." Carol laughed, "I am fine."

That night Daryl and the rest of the men made it back after dinner. He smiled when they walked into the kitchen; he saw that Carol had left out three plates of food for them. When they were eating Rick had come in checking on the run into town and telling them where their new rooms were. Rick looked at Daryl and smiled, "She got a little banged up today." Daryl stopped eating and looked at him, "What the fuck happened?" Rick laughed, "T-Dog accidentally let a desk slip out of his hands and it pinned her against a wall. She is banged up but I think she will be fine. You two are in the small office just off the rec room. Daryl nodded, his stomach was doing flips again, the thought of the two of them having all that alone time was eating at him now.

When he opened the door to their now bedroom he was glad to see she was asleep on the bed. He turned on the small light near his things and he slipped into a clean pair of boxers and shirt. He turned around and saw her face, she had two black eyes and he could tell her nose was busted. "Holy shit." She heard him and sat up, looking at him groggily, "Hey there." He came to the bed, "Where else are you beat up?" She smiled and patted at his arm, "I am fine; you have to be sleepy, come to bed. Herschel gave me something for the pain so, I am fine." He lay in bed stroking her hair, until she fell back to sleep.

The next day she moved slower than the day before. She knew she had a few cracked ribs and her ankle had swollen twice its size. She was happy that Daryl had left that morning to hunt. If he saw her struggling around the kitchen, he would probably tan her hide. Herschel had checked on her telling her to get off her feet and rest, she asked him to help her bring in a chair, and he threatened if she didn't get some rest he would find Daryl to make her rest. She was alone in the kitchen when Anthony came in, he was smiling very smugly, "Well look at you, sorry about yesterday. You look like you are in pain." She nodded feeling uneasy with him alone. She started toward the door and he blocked her leaving, he leaned toward her, "Why do you like him? He is always filthy and he has no manners." She took a deep breath, "Get the hell out of my way." He smiled, "What are you going to do?" Carol looked at him and did the one thing she knew would take care of her problem. She drew back her leg and kneed him in the balls as hard as she could, moving past him she moved as quick as she could into the mess hall. She almost knocked Daryl over on her way. "What the hell woman?" She didn't have time to answer when Anthony came out of the kitchen bending over, "You fucking bitch." He froze when he saw Daryl. She grabbed Daryl, "Don't do this, please just stay with me and make him leave." Daryl nodded pushing her gently behind him. He eye balled Anthony as he left the mess hall, Anthony stopped to stare at the two of them. Daryl pointed at him, "You best be moving asshole, the only reason you are breathing is because my woman said it so." Anthony growled at them as he left.

Carol found a chair and sunk into the seat. Daryl kneeled down next to her keeping his eyes on the door, "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head no, "I kneed him in the balls, I hope he leaves me alone now." Daryl looked at her closely, "What else has he tried?" She shook her head, "He kissed me, but I fought him, T-Dog pulled him off me. We told him to leave me alone or I would tell. I didn't want any trouble." Daryl stood up raking his hands thru his hair, "You should have fuckin came to me god damn it. Isn't that what I am 'uppose to do take care of you? How the fuck can I do that if I don't know?" She shook her head trying not to cry. She hated seeing him so angry at her. "Herschel came and got me telling me that you won't rest. You are going to our room. I will clean my bow while you rest. The rest of these lazy bitches can make the rest of dinner." He half carried her back to their room. Once he got her there he gave her the pills that Herschel had given him. He watched her sleep as he cleaned his bow, tomorrow he would deal with Anthony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3….the little sounds

With his hunter's skills, he always noticed the smallest noises. That morning was no different he lay in bed cuddled up next to her perfect warm body and he listened to the little sighs she made while she slept. His hand was absently on her hip and the bare skin burned under his hand as he slowly ran his hand back and forth. She rolled over and snuggled deep into his embrace. He sighed this time, hugging her tight, she let out a little whimper. His hands slowly moved along her back, he took a chance and moved his hand slowly up the back of her shirt. She shivered softly under his touch. This wasn't helping him, he needed to head out for a hunt, once in the woods he would take care of his problem in private. Private that was something they didn't have any more. He started to push away from her and her arms held him in place, her voice floated to him a soft sound, "Not yet, just a few more minutes, this feels too good." He smiled as he pulled her close again. "I'm sorry didn't want to wake you." He felt her smile against his chest, "I love getting woke up like that." He squeezed her again, "I need to head out I need to get some huntin' done." He stood up and felt his embarrassment when he noticed his erection poking out of his boxers. Carol noticed, but pretended she didn't, she turned and dangled her feet off the side of the bed, her ankle looked much better. "Can I come with you today? I promise to stay out of your way, I just need a break."

He sighed; when he turned around buckling his belt he hated the pouty puppy dog look she was giving him. God damn woman didn't know how to stay put. "Al'right, but so help me god if you get into trouble out there I will kick your ass." She nodded, standing she turned her back to him and pulled off her night shirt, his eyes were glued to her bare back. When his eyes traveled further down his breath caught in his throat, she was wearing a pair of the pinkest most delicate fucking lace thong he had ever seen. She bent over to pull up her pants and he turned, the image of her perfect fucking ass was burnt into his mind. She dressed and when she turned around she chuckled to herself. She felt like a teenager when she quietly placed her hand on his back, "I'm ready to go." He grunted and grabbed his bow and handed her a knife from his belt. "Just in case." He mumbled under his breath.

The walk toward the woods was silent and she was glad for that. Daryl had gotten three squirrels and two rabbits before they were very far. She sat down on a log and watched him as he made a clean sweep of the area. He nodded to her and they advanced again going further into the woods. They had been walking for almost an hour when he motioned her to stop. He had been thinking the whole time they were out there about how badly he wanted her, to touch her. He knew in his heart what a pussy he was being, just do it, get it over with and then the rest would come to him. When he stopped her it was a spot with two rocks so they could sit. She sat and waited for him to talk. He kicked her gently with his boot, "Penny for your thoughts." She smiled, "I was thinking I know why you come out here. It's so peaceful, you forget about everything else." He slid to the ground and grabbed her hand trying to guide her to sit between his legs. She finally got the hint and sat down leaning back into him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Watch and listen." She closed her eyes for a moment just enjoying being there in the moment with him. She heard a twig snap and her eyes came open to see a momma deer and her little fawn. They were no more than fifty yards from them. She brought her hand to her mouth and smiled. They watched them for the longest time until they were out of sight. Carol turned so she could look at him; his eyes had that warm fuzzy look that he only gave her. He leaned down kissing her, she felt herself melt into him. The two becoming one with their mouths. He gently started to move her to the ground; he lay on top of her. He ran his hands over her clothes, finally slipping his hand up the front of her sweater he found her breast and a groan escaped his lips. She grabbed gently at the buckle on his pants, putting her hand down to meet his already hard shaft. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned at the feel of her hand on him. She smiled as she rolled him over and moved toward his erection. He watched her as she moved, never letting their eyes off each other. She slipped him into her mouth and began slowly licking and suckling at him, he felt like he was going to come already, her mouth was the sweetest touch he had ever felt. He stopped her bringing her up to him, he kissed her harder with more of a fever, he fumbled at her pants, she looked at him and smiled, "It's ok, slow down, we have plenty of time, I want it to be really special for you." He stopped and looked at her, his face clouded over and she knew, she shouldn't have said anything. "What the fuck are you talking about?" She sighed and tried to grab his face as he pulled away buckling his pants, "We need to get back." She sat up looking at him confused, "Daryl what did I do?" He glanced at her, "Ain't you it's me. Come on." She stumbled as she stood trying to catch him, "It's ok, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." He froze, he was pissed, he knew that Rick had fucking talked to her and now he looked like a real pussy asshole. He turned to her, "You don't know what the fuck you are talking about woman. Now shut your god damn mouth and move." She wiped the tears from her face as they made their way back to the prison. She went into a separate door, collapsing quietly to the floor holding her knees. She stayed that way for awhile till the tears stopped.

She moved like a robot at dinner. Handing out the meals, never really looking at anyone. Andrea came into the kitchen to grab something and found her wiping her tears at the sink. Andrea put her hand on her back, "Carol, are you alright?" Carol looked at her trying to smile, "I don't feel well tonight. I know you hate cleanup, could you do my part tonight?" Andrea nodded, "Sure, but can I do anything to help?" Carol shook her head and walked out of the kitchen passing the others.

Daryl watched her leave and he threw his fork into his plate. God damn woman, doing that crying shit again. He looked around at the table everyone looked worried but Anthony who smiled at him. Daryl stood up and followed her down the hallway. Seeing that she wasn't there he checked their room first. He began to worry when she wasn't in the rec room or in the library. He headed back to the mess hall and went over to Tryese, "I can't find Carol can you give me a hand." Tryese looked up at him and nodded, Andrea followed them into the hallway. Rick came up behind them, "Do you need me to help?" Daryl turned around his eyes were hot, "No Rick you have done enough already." As soon as he said that Rick knew that Daryl had found out about him telling Lori about their talk. He sighed and went back into the mess hall.

Carol had found a small closet near the West Wing of the prison. She tucked herself inside of it and buried her head into her knees. She knew she had blown it by talking; dealing with Daryl Dixon was like dancing thru a mine field. She was shocked when the door opened and Andrea stood there. She kneeled down, "Oh Carol honey, what the hell happened?" Carol looked at her trying to pull herself together, "He turned me away, he doesn't want me." Andrea looked up and saw Daryl's face looking around the corner of the hall, she could tell he was destroyed by her words; he disappeared before Andrea could stop him. She scooted in next to her friend, "It's ok honey. Let's get you to bed." Carol nodded. He didn't come to bed until really late, she felt him climb into bed. He scooted to the edge of the bed and she did the same on her side. In the morning when he woke up, she was already gone. He sighed, figuring he would talk to her at breakfast. When he got to the kitchen he only found Lori and Beth. "Where's Carol?" Lori shook her head, "Don't know, she had stuff done already this morning, but I haven't seen her." He nodded, grabbing a plate, she was avoiding him, he didn't blame her.

Carol had gotten up early and went for a run in the prison yard. She figured she needed to work on building up her strength in case of a walker attack; she needed to be fast on her feet. She stopped after her fourth time around the yard and Anthony appeared with a bottle of water. She took it and nodded, he smiled, "I couldn't help but notice you and the redneck are fighting. Everything ok?" She nodded, "Yup. Thanks for the water." She set the water down and continued on the run. After she was done and she knew the men would be working on the fence she went to the kitchen to work on dinner. She felt like she needed to get away, everyone was watching her and she hated it. It made her think of being in the RV after Sophia died. Maggie was cutting up some lettuce that Jeff had brought them from the little garden and Lori was putting bread on the stove to raise. "Do you girls mind if I go lay down a while?" They looked at her, Carol was always the last one to take a break, Lori crossed to her, "You feeling alright?" Carol smiled, "Yeah, just didn't sleep well, I think I may be fighting off something." Lori nodded, "I could get Herschel?" Carol shook her head, "No, I just need some rest."

Once she was clear of the kitchen she grabbed her bag and coat making sure the knife was still inside. She knew she would catch hell at least from Rick about her going off into the woods alone, but she wanted to be alone. She was sick of everyone including herself, and she figured some berry picking would be a great distraction. She headed out the side door staying close to the perimeter hoping that T-Dog won't spot her leaving. She walked with a purpose; a little time to herself is what she needed, just like Daryl always did.

Daryl had been working on the fence when he noticed her small frame outside the fence heading toward the woods. He cursed under his breath. Rick looked up and followed his gaze seeing what Daryl was fixed on. "Jesus Christ what is she doing?" Daryl got down from the fence and took off his work gloves, "I got her. This is my fucking mess anyway. Might not make it back tonight, I will take a tent and some food." Rick nodded, "If you aren't back by lunch tomorrow we will come looking." Daryl nodded and headed to gear up. God damn woman he wasn't sure if he would kiss her or beat her ass, but either way he wasn't letting her get away that easy.

Carol walked into the woods and felt a freedom wash over her. She made her way down to a small stream that ran near the prison and she found a group of blueberry bushes, she crouched down and began picking them. She stopped and quietly moved over to the stream to watch the water. Her thoughts drifted to Sophia only once and she chased them away by returning to her berry picking. She leaned herself back against a nearby tree and stared up into the forest canopy.

Daryl picked up her trail and found her by the stream; she was sitting against the tree staring up at the leaves. He sighed, his heart had been pumped full of adrenaline as he half ran thru the forest, not sure what she was doing. He stepped behind a tree and watched her as she bent back over the blueberry bush. He stepped out and half scared her, "Daryl, Jesus wear a bell." He looked down at her, "What the fuck are you doing this far out and outside of the fence?" She looked down at her bag full of blueberries, "I needed to be alone and I wanted to pick some blueberries." He kneeled down moving his bow to his side, "Well help me set up the tent, it's going to be dark soon, and I don't want to have you moving thru the forest in the dark." She stood up, "We can make it back, it's not that late." He motioned at her with the bow, "Yeah, but you wanted to be alone. This is as alone as you get." She half laughed, "That's fine, but you are here." He smirked at the pissy sound of her voice, "Yup, this is alone as you get from now on." He took his pack off and began unpacking the tent and sleeping bags.

He smiled to himself watching her, she was pissed that he was there. Good, teach your ass to go sneaking off without me. "I am gonna go catch us some dinner. Stay near the fire and whistle if you need something." She watched him walk away, the man made her blood boil, always thinking he is some kind of a bad ass.

He came back twenty minutes later with two squirrels. He cleaned off a few sticks and put the squirrels over the fire. Carol had filled his canteen with water from the stream and was sitting quietly to his side as they ate. He loved how he could be with her and she let him be quiet. After eating, Carol headed into the tent and lay down on the sleeping bag. He came in a few minutes later and he swallowed hard, it was now or never. In the dark she heard him moving around, she kicked off her shoes and edged to one side of the sleeping bag. She was shocked when he pressed up against her naked. She felt his body push up against her. He whispered into her ear, "Take that coat off I can't fucking get to you with all those clothes on." He was glad she couldn't see his face; he knew he was bright red, but he was a fucking Dixon and he could do this. She took off her coat and turned into his arms. She could feel his scars on his chest and he quivered at her touch. She took her tongue and run it along one of the scars and he let a small groan escape his mouth. He kissed her hard, loving the feel of her tongue as it greeted his. She pulled away and stood up. She took a deep breath and pulled off her shirt and her pants. Next she moved slowly and slid her thong off and put it in the pile with the rest of her clothes. He sat straining to see her body in the darkness, he grinned as his eyes allowed him to see her. She came back into the sleeping bag shivering at the chill of the night. He touched her nipple and found it hard as ice, he gently put his lips to it and he suckled. His hand brushed her thigh as he fumbled slowly at her entrance. She groaned as he put his fingers into her, he felt himself grow harder at the feel of her. She was wet and warm and soft under his touch. He slowly brought himself above her; he had never felt so unsure of something in his whole life, yet so sure at the same time. As if she sensed his hesitation, she moved her hips and guided him inside her. He growled at the tightness, she stopped moving to let each of them enjoy the moment. When he began moving above her, she hissed, trying to keep herself quiet. "Fuck, Carol, baby." His lips crushed down on hers as they moved together. She ran her hands over his back as he continued to drive into her, she felt her own climax coming and she grabbed his shoulder to hide her noises, he smiled as he felt her body come alive as the climax ripped thru her, it made him move fast until he joined her.

Afterward they laid there in each other's arms. She was afraid to speak, afraid that she would spook him again. He grabbed her into a tight hug kissing her head gently, "Give me a half hour and we need to try that again." She giggled and propped up on one elbow, "You are amazing." He grinned at her, "Damn woman, you bewitched me. Took my virtue." She smiled, "I heard you screaming for help." He laughed, "I heard you screaming." After a few hours like that, he pulled on his clothes, she did the same just in case they had to move fast. They got back under the covers huddling together. "Be light in a few hours and we can head back, try to get some rest." She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

The next morning while the rest of the group was up and having breakfast the two of them came in carrying several rabbits for dinner. Carol took them into the kitchen and Rick stopped Daryl, "That looks better." He said motioning to Carol. Daryl let a sly smile hit his lips, "Yeah, it's all good." Rick watched in awe as Carol came out of the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee, Daryl took it and grabbed Carol wrapping his arm around her and drawing her into what Rick would only call a seventies porn kiss. He let her go patting her ass, "Got to work woman, see you at dinner." The room was silent as Daryl headed toward their room to drop the gear and Carol smiled heading into the kitchen. Rick grinned, "Well I guess we all know that Daryl and Carol are official." Lori stood with her mouth open, "Holy shit."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…..unusual couple

Lori entered the kitchen after Carol, "So where were you two last night?" Carol held up the bowl of blueberries, "We camped out last night. I wanted to pick berries for dinner tonight. Thought it might be a nice treat for all of us." Lori smiled and shot a look at Maggie who was grinning ear to ear, "So you and Daryl shared a tent all night." Carol could feel herself blushing; she knew this was going to happen, "Yes, we share a bed every night." Lori nodded moving to lean over the countertop near Carol, "Yes, but what was with that kiss out there?" Carol went to the sink to wash the berries, she shrugged her shoulders, "I guess use your imagination." Maggie giggled behind them, "Oh my God was it wonderful?" Lori shot the girl a look, "Now Maggie, if Carol doesn't want to talk about it then we won't." Andrea had come in the door and felt bad for Carol, "Well if anyone cares Tryese is a very gentle lover." All the women turned her. Carol slipped quietly out of the kitchen and went to take care of the wash.

She was in the wash room when Anthony came in with his basket, "Well if it isn't my favorite lady." Carol gave a sigh, how she wished to be out in the woods again with Daryl holding her, "Good morning Anthony." He watched her bend over the washer and his mouth watered. He groaned and shifted his cock as he watched her, he figured if he pushed his point with her, maybe she would give in. He had heard the women talk, the little redneck was just a fucking pussy, never been with a woman. Carol was the kind of woman that need someone that could satisfy her.

She felt him move closer to her and she turned to try to move away, but his hands gripped either side of the washer trapping her. "Damn it Anthony I am not in the mood for this bullshit today." She tried to push against his chest and he just smiled. It was a smile that Carol had seen a million times being married to Ed; she knew that smile would mean blood. She slapped him, hoping it would snap him out of whatever he had going on inside his head. He back handed her, she felt her cheek exploded in pain. He kissed her hard, his hands digging into her arms, she turned her head and screamed for help, but she knew no one would be in this part of the prison. His hands were fumbling with her pants; her eyes grew wide when she realized what he was planning on doing. His face held a blank emotionless look that Ed always had when he beat her. He ripped open the front of her shirt and grinned at her breasts as they tumbled out. She screamed again, she could hear Daryl in her head, _Shouldn't be off alone_. She kicked and scratched trying to get away from him, but he outweighed her by double. She looked around for a weapon anything that would help her; she grabbed the powder laundry soap throwing it into his face. He doubled over screaming as he hit the ground. She didn't look back; she grabbed her chest and headed toward the kitchen.

Andrea, Lori, and Maggie were still drinking coffee and laughing when she burst thru the door. Andrea set her coffee mug down and was the first to get to her, "Lori get a chair, Maggie some water for her face. Carol sweetie, who did this to you?" Carol was shaking from head to toe, "It's my fault I wondered off by myself." Andrea kneeled down in front of her, "Who did this?" Carol looked into her eyes; her voice was barely a whisper, "Anthony."

Maggie and Andrea found the men in the yard working on the crops that Herschel and Jeff were planning on putting in before the weather got too bad. Daryl saw them come running and he knew the shit had hit the fan. Rick looked up, "What's the matter?" Andrea looked at Daryl, "Anthony attacked Carol, will you come?" No one had to ask Daryl Dixon he was in the door headed to the kitchen before he even heard Rick ordering people around and Tryese telling his group to fucking find Anthony. When he entered the kitchen Lori looked up at him, Carol was staring at the floor. He saw right away the marks on her arms and the swelling on her cheek. It wasn't till he kneeled down to talk to her did he really feel the need to kill, her shirt was ripped open. He took a deep breath and when he put his hand on Carol's knee she jumped a little, "Carol honey where were you when this happened?" She didn't look up, "It was my fault I was off alone." He knew from years of his own abuse at the hands of Merle and his father that was her way of making what happened ok, because it was her fault. He shook his head, "It's not your fault, darling, you need to tell me where you left him." She trembled a little as Herschel and Andrea came into the kitchen, "The laundry room." Daryl stood up and headed toward the door, he looked at Andrea, "Don't leave her, till I get back." Andrea nodded as Herschel went to work on Carol.

He grabbed his bow and headed to the laundry room, Rick was hot on his trail, "Daryl, we got this go see to Carol." He was fucking seeing to Carol by killing this stupid motherfucker; he should have killed him when he first got cute with her. He moved silently thru the hallway toward the laundry room. The scene was straight out of a bad cop drama; Daryl looked at the laundry soap on the floor and the blood on the washer, "She put up one hell of a fight." Rick nodded, "I bet he is long gone." Daryl looked at him, "He better fucking be if he knows whats good for him. I kill him, no one else." Tryese and the others caught up with them. "Anthony's area is clear, looks like he grabbed some shit and skipped out. I am so fucking sorry Daryl, is Carol alright." Daryl threw the cross bow and went for the man, "Do you fuckin' think she's 'lright?" Rick and T-Dog separated the men, "Enough, this isn't helping anyone. Daryl go take care of Carol. We will make sure the prison is clear." Daryl picked up the bow, "Why so you fuckin' bleedin' heart liberals can let him go? So he can do this shit again?" Rick looked him in his eyes, "Go take care of her, she needs you. You have my word if I find his ass; you will be the one to take care of him." Daryl looked at Tryese, the man sighed, "Yeah, it's all you big guy." Daryl nodded and headed back down to the kitchen.

Herschel worked in silence, she was just bruised up, he was more worried about her being in shock. When Daryl entered, Carol pulled at her shirt again embarrassed that she had put herself in such a shitty position. Her eyes were downcast, Herschel stood up and moved toward Daryl, "We need to get her into bed, I am afraid she will go into shock. She is fine, but that." Daryl nodded and walked over to Carol. Lori and Maggie both wiped at tears as he stripped off his shirt, which Daryl Dixon never did, to cover her up. She was grateful and she gave a small half smile, as he picked her up. She leaned into his neck, hiding her face. She didn't want anyone to look at her, she had been stupid and it had nearly cost both of them dearly.

Herschel followed behind them with Andrea. Daryl laid her down and crossed to her bag to grab her some sleeping clothes. He looked up at Herschel, his voice low and gruff, "Let me get her cleaned up and in bed." Herschel nodded giving them a few minutes of privacy, he and Andrea stood outside. Daryl kneeled down to take off her boots, she was shaking. He looked at her face which was turning purple on one side, "Darlin' you have to calm down and tell me what happen'." She sighed and more tears came, "It was my fault, I knew better. But I fought him and got away." He stopped for a few minutes focusing on her face as she talked, his face was hot, he didn't have a fucking idea how to ask, but to ask. "Did he …well…you know…?" Carol looked in his eyes for the first time, "No." He felt relief wash over him, "Come on let's get you changed." He helped her pull off her shirt and his anger rose up again when he saw the bruises now settling on her prefect breasts. She tried to cover herself, looking away as he helped her with the shirt. She felt her head start to get swimmy, and the room began to spin. Her legs gave out and she collapse as Daryl caught her, "Herschel get in here."

When she came to Daryl was standing behind Herschel, who was propping her feet up with pillows. "She is fine; she is just going into shock. It hits people who go through tragic things. She needs watched and some rest. If she starts vomiting or you can't wake her let me know." Andrea looked at the two of them, "I will bring down your dinner." Daryl nodded as the two of them left. Carol closed her eyes; she thought it was better to not look at him for now. The sight of him was breaking her heart. She rolled over away from him and he came over to the bed and sat down trying to turn her back toward him, "Woman, doc said you have to keep your legs up, helps with your breathing or some shit." She nodded and stared at the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears. "Can you leave me be for a little while." He looked down at her, "Ah, No." She felt so angry that in this new world you couldn't get a minute to yourself, she started to sit up, "I need to go to the bathroom." Daryl knew she wanted to be alone, but before she had come to the doctor had told her that was a bad idea. So he scooted into the bed next to her, pulling her head onto his chest, "I will kill him Carol, he won't hurt you no more. You are right, damn fool thing going off alone. But what he did is on him. I will kill him for that." Carol tried not to cry, "I don't want to cry in front of you, you hate tears." He sighed, "Yeah I do and when you have a woman it's just part of having a woman. Now do whats you gots to do, I still 'ill love ya when your done." She buried her head into his shoulder and let loose, he didn't pull away even though the sounds of her sobs were killing him. He always hated when women cried, especially his Carol.

After dinner, Herschel gave her something to sleep. Rick had told him that a sweep of the prison hadn't revealed Anthony, but with the size of the place he could be hiding anywhere. Daryl sighed; they would be waiting for the fucker to show his face. He had left her with Andrea and Tryese while he grabbed a shower and stopped in the kitchen to pick up some water and blueberries, just in case she woke up. When he returned, he nodded to them as they left, he wasn't the one that was good with people, she was, that was her downfall, she trusted. Hell she trusted him and that was saying somethin'. He gazed at her face it was purple and his anger was on the surface again. He wasn't one to lay down roots, he didn't get involved with people, they always hurt you. She knew that, she had seen enough of that at the hands of Ed. But Sophia had brought them together, and he would be damned if someone was going to take from him anymore. His heart still ached, thinking that they could have come together with Sophia there, he sighed, Sophia had deserved a better daddy. Even though he wasn't a daddy figure he could have done better than fucking asshole Ed had. Carol stirred next to him, letting one eye open and look to see if he was there. He moved down in the bed and looked into her eye that was open, "I am 'ere now go to sleep." She nodded, "Just wonderin' where you were." He smiled as she snuggled into him, "Right where I am 'uppose to be."

**Hope this one was good! Happy Easter everyone! I can't wait….and as always, thanks for the review; they mean the world to me! Jared79, abovetherim, hockeydrmr9, Tsukikotenshi, Luuh Reedus, and hopelesslydevoted2svu….you all rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…thankful drinking

Lori had checked the calendar and figured they were close enough to Thanksgiving for them to celebrate. Carol had began slowly healing from the beating she had taken from Anthony and when she heard the next day they would be celebrating Thanksgiving she felt herself feel sick. Sure she was alive and she had Daryl, and he did his best, but she was missing Sophia. Facing her first holiday without her little girl made her flesh crawl.

She got up the next day glad to see that Daryl was already gone. She figured he would be out hunting already and for once she was glad to be alone. She made her way down to the kitchen. Lori was already buzzing around the large kitchen laughing and chatting as she worked. The other women looked up at Carol when she entered the kitchen, "Good morning, we were hoping you would do the pies for us." Carol smiled and nodded at them. She got herself to work with the pies and even got the dinner rolls set up to rise. She watched as Carl came in begging his mother for a bite of anything they had made, Carol's heart sank deeper into her chest. She was dazing off when Daryl entered holding a freshly cleaned turkey. Lori gave out a squeal at the hunter's kill, "Oh my God, I never would have guessed that you would find a turkey." He brushed off the compliment and nodded at Carol. She gave him a weak smile as he left the kitchen.

He paused in the mess hall wondering if he should go back in and check on her. She had been quiet since the attack but she seemed sadder today then she had been in awhile. He figured the best thing would be to go out to the yard with Herschel and Jeff. The two men were putting a lot of effort into their little winter garden and honestly they were two men that Daryl didn't mind spending time with. He chuckled to himself as he listened to Herschel bitchin' at Jeff for soaking the ground too much with water. At least he liked these two he thought to himself.

Carol stayed in the kitchen, doing dishes and staying away from the others. T-Dog came in and made his way to the pantry. He grabbed one of the wine bottles that the men had brought back from their last trip into town. He stood at the small table in the room and drank straight from the bottle. Carol looked at him and knew he was having a rough day too. "Did Michonne leave today?" He nodded, "Yup, she wanted to head out for awhile, I couldn't get her to stay. Think all this Thanksgiving shit had her upset." Carol nodded gesturing toward the wine bottle; T-Dog smiled and handed it to her. She took a long sip and giggled as she handed it back, "T-Dog do you have any cigarettes on you?" He laughed, "Carol you don't smoke." She laughed, "Not since the world ended. But when I was married to Ed, I use to sneak outside and smoke. I smoked when my days were shit." T-Dog nodded, "Let's take the bottle and head outside and drown our sorrows." She followed him outside to the yard; they made sure to stay to a side where no one could see what they were up to. T-Dog gave her a cigarette and they took turns passing the bottle while they sat quietly missing the people that were on their minds.

Lori frowned as she put the food on the table. She had finally got Daryl and Rick to the table. They had been walking the prison perimeter checking fences and were the last ones to the table or so she thought. As she looked around the room she noticed that T-Dog and Carol were both missing. Daryl looked around and headed into the kitchen. When he didn't find her inside he came out looking at Lori, "Where the hell is Carol?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, T-Dog is missing too." Daryl was getting ready to head out to find her when they heard them coming down the hall giggling.

Carol hadn't been drunk since college. Her head was fuzzy as she came into the mess hall, she smiled at everyone as she and T-Dog came into view. Daryl stared at her, trying to not let the grin that was pulling at his lips come thru. Her cheeks were hot with the wine they had just drunk. She looked around and took the seat next to Daryl. When she sat down she almost missed the chair, he put his hand on her leg pulling her toward him and steadying her. Herschel stood up, "Let us all join hands." Daryl sighed at the thought of having to listen to the old man rattle off a prayer, God sure wasn't watching out for any of them anymore. He grabbed Carol's hand and the smell of cigarette smoke floated toward him, he took a quick side look at her and then looked at T-Dog, what the fuck had the two of them been doing? Herschel started his prayer, when he was finished they began eating, everyone was joking and laughing but Carol. She hummed quietly to herself as she ate. Lori looked up at her, "Carol could you please grab the dinner rolls I forgot to put them on the table." Carol started to stand up and she fell over laughing as she hit the floor behind Daryl, "Jesus Christ." As he helped her up he could smell the wine rolling off her, "You drunk?" She giggled, which made T-Dog smile into his plate, "No, I just drank wine. No one gets drunk off wine." She erupted into giggles again; Lori tried to hide the smile on her face as she went to get the rolls from the kitchen. Daryl sat her down again, shooting T-Dog a look, wondering why he had gotten his usually calm and well mannered woman drunk. He watched in horror as she began making a mound with her potatoes, she giggled loudly as she put corn along the edges, she leaned over to him, "I made a pond with my potatoes." She burst into laughter again and the rest of the group were having a hard time not laughing at her. She looked around the table, she grinned and threw a piece of the turkey at Tryese hitting him in the forehead, "Sorry, I was aiming for Lori." T-Dog bust into his own laughter, Daryl was pissed, "Laugh it up asshole, she prob'bly never been fuckin' drunk before." Carol looked at him very seriously, slurring her words, "I am not so drunk. I am just fine. Watch me walk across the room." Before he could stop her she stood up and took two steps before she fell over. Daryl had all he could take. He lifted her up and carried her to their room.

He sighed as he laid her down on the bed. She pulled him on top of her. She smiled, "You know what women love to do when they have wine?" He smiled at her rosy cheeks, "Sleep, is what you are gonna do, ain't gonna take advantage. You need to sleep." She stuck her tongue out at him, "You sir, are no fun." He shook his head kicking off his boots and hanging up the crossbow. She had already fallen asleep by the time he got back to the bed. He sat there working on his arrows as he watched her sleep.

T-Dog brought down their two plates and some dessert. Daryl was pissed when he opened the door, "What the fuck do you want?" T-Dog smiled, "Sorry man, is she sleeping?" Daryl nodded toward her small frame curled up on the bed, "Yup, it didn't take long." T-Dog sat down the food, "I won't of let her drink, but she was thinking about Sophia. Her heart was just a little heavy today, so I sat and drank with her." Daryl nodded, "Well thank you for at least keepin' her from floatin' off on her own." T-Dog nodded and headed out of their room. Daryl fell asleep early which was good, because she woke up in the middle of the night. She sat up and ran for the trash can, emptying the contains fairly quickly. He stood up sleepily rubbing her back, "Feel better?" She wiped the tears from her face and looked at him, "I am sorry." He shook his head, "Don't worry abou' it, seen my share of drinkin'." She sat up not moving from the floor, "Not really romantic Thanksgiving." He shook his head, "It's the first Thanksgiving I had someone to care for like they care for me." She nodded, he rarely said things like that and when he did their meaning was deep. He helped her back into bed, pulling the covers under her chin, "Get some sleep darlin'". She nodded, "I love you Daryl." She rolled over quickly and shut her eyes, not wanting to hear his answer. He sat on the bed for a long time thinking about what his woman had said, the last person to tell him they loved him was his mother and she had been died for years. He lie down and put his arm around her, letting the words sink in.

**Wanted to do a chapter with a fluffy feel. The I love you will be important next chapter. But it's late…and I am sleepy! Don't worry Anthony is going to be back with some friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…revenge

A few days later Carol was sitting in the library enjoying some peace and quiet. Since her little drinking episode she had been getting teased something awful. Even Daryl seemed to enjoy giving her hell about it. It was only one bottle of wine, something told her that Daryl didn't drink for a reason, and when he had in the past, he did it alone. She leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath, she loved the smell of books, they always brought her a peace. When she was married and things were bad, sometimes when Ed was working she would go down the street to the library and spend a few hours relaxing, just reading a few books. She remembered when he found her at the library after a really bad beating, he had drug her out by her hair screaming and yelling. The librarian had called the police, but it never helped, after that day she kept her hair short. Ed had pulled a large piece of skin off her head with some of the hair. She sighed as she stretched out her legs, wondering where Daryl had gone off to today.

Daryl was outside working on a section of water line that was giving them trouble when Rick found him. He looked up and nodded at the man, "How things going?" Daryl glanced up, "Fine, almost got this section of pipe patched." Rick nodded glancing off into the distance, "How is Carol? Lori was worried so I told her I would ask." Daryl rolled his eyes; damn Lori was always sticking her nose in everyone else's business. "She is fine, Rick." Rick looked into his face, "We all worry about her, we just want to make sure she is happy. After Anthony she has pulled away from the other women." Daryl knew she had pulled away from the other women because of him. He had heard them one day asking her about him and sex. It pissed him off, why couldn't they just leave her alone. "Well you can tell your wife we are just fine. If they gave her some space and stopped buggin' her about if we are havin' sex they would probably get more from Carol." Rick smiled, "Been buggin' her about that?" Daryl nodded as he continued to work; he was getting more and more pissed. Here he was tryin' to help the group and he was havin' a heart to fuckin' heart with Rick, might as well get him a tampon. Rick half laughed, "They don't have television or anything else to talk about. Women love to gossip. So they have to dish about each other." He stopped and stared at Rick, "Well I fuckin' hate it. It upsets Carol." Rick looked at the ground, "Yeah, Carol is different, she probably is afraid to say much. I am sure that Ed was a hit first and hit more later kind of guy." Daryl felt sick thinking that she was holding her tongue because of Ed. "Well it's not like I would hit her." Rick shook his head, "I know that. Daryl you are not like that. I get it, just wanted to make sure you all were fine." He just nodded at Rick and went back to his work. He wasn't even dealing with the fact that she had said she loved him yet. Christ he might as well go get himself some curlers for his fuckin' hair.

T-Dog and Glen were the first ones to find Anthony. On their daily sweep of the other parts of the prison they found his things in the solitary confinement cells. They never heard him sneak up on them, when they woke up they were tied up in the rec room. He slowly continued to add to his collection of people. Jeff, Michael, Donovan, Beth, and Maggie were next to be brought down and tied up. He was angry that Garrett wasn't with Beth like he figured he would be. He smiled at Beth as he gagged her, worse came to worse and he didn't find Carol he would play with Beth. "Don't worry pretty one, you really aren't my type, but if Carol doesn't show up, you will work in a pinch." He grabbed at his cock smiling at her. Beth shivered with fear against her sister's back. She hoped Carol would come.

Carol was walking out of the library when Garrett came flying down the hallway. He grabbed her arms, "Where is Daryl, Rick, and Tryese?" She was afraid as soon as she looked into his face, "Outside working on stuff." Garrett nodded, "Go into the library and lock yourself in, Anthony is taking people hostage. He has Maggie and Beth and a few of the men. He has them in the rec room tied up. Please just lock yourself up." Her hand went up to her mouth, "Oh God, why?" He just shook his head, "You seem to be his favorite, lock yourself in." She nodded and waited till he was on his way out to the others. She thought about Beth and everything she had been thru and she couldn't let him hurt her or Maggie. Jesus Maggie and Glen had just started their relationship, something like this would kill them both. She headed down the hallway toward where Garrett said he had them.

Daryl had just finished up the patch on the pipe when Rick and Garrett came running toward him and Tryese. "We got issues, Anthony has T-Dog, Glen, Maggie, Beth, and all your guys tied up in the rec room." Tryese looked at all of them, "Let's go get some guns boys, looks like we need to put us down a dog." Daryl jumped to his feet, "Fuck, yeah."

As they made their way to gear up, Carol was walking into the rec room, Anthony had been staring at Beth but his eyes grew wide when he saw Carol. His smile was sinister, "Well there is the lady of the hour." She swallowed hard, "Let them go and I will go with you." He looked around the room, "Are you nuts? Without them they will kill my ass." He crossed to her running a hand up her bare arm, he stepped closer taking a deep breath of her, "Oh baby, you smell so sweet. Tell me something is that pussy as sweet as you smell?" She trembled at his touch. She tried to smile, "Let them go, you will have me as a hostage. They will let you walk right out of here." He smiled as he ran a hand thru her hair, "You are just trying to save your friends. What is important here is what I want, not what you want." He placed her hand on his crotch and he purred at her, "That's a good girl. God you are delicate." She pulled away her hand, wiping it against her pants trying to get the feel of him off her. Before she could answer he walked over to Beth and started picking her up by her hair, Carol came closer to her, "Please, don't, please relax. We can talk this out. Just the two of us." Anthony licked his lips and set Beth down on the floor, the young woman crying thru the gag. He moved toward Carol putting his hands on her breast and groping her thru the shirt. He grabbed at her nipples making her hiss. T-Dog and Glen began thrashing around to get free and Anthony laughed at them. Carol turned her head and took a deep breath, "Not like this, don't you want it to be nice." Anthony looked around at the others, "No, I like an audience. Now take off your top." Carol caught T-Dog's eye he was shaking his head no, Carol smiled at Anthony, "I am very shy; I don't think I can do this." Anthony stood up and moved over to Maggie, he ripped at the front of her shirt, "Well I bet she will to save her sister." Carol took her top off, and stood there, tears were silently welling up in her eyes. She knew when Daryl got there if he saw this, he would kill this man, she just hoped that he got there sooner rather than later.

Anthony sat back down in the chair staring at Carol. Just like he figured, under those baggy ass clothes was a beautiful untouched body. He laughed, "Fuckin' asshole redneck doesn't know what he has, look at those tits." He stood up and moved toward her she whimpered as he took off her bra. T-Dog and Glen looked away horrified. Anthony took his hands digging them into her soft mounds of flesh. She looked away gagging on a sob that was rising from her throat.

Daryl felt a feeling he rarely felt, fear. As he stood watching the predator attacking his woman. Before Rick could stop him, he made his way behind Carol, with Anthony distracted he had gotten close. Daryl stood directing behind them with his bow raised, the arrow got Anthony in the shoulder. He smiled that he missed; he wanted him alive for awhile. Carol dropped to the floor trying to get her shirt off the floor and put it back on. She drew her legs to her chest hugging herself as the men overtook Anthony. She finally moved to untie Maggie and Beth, once they were untied she moved away from the group. She had to get away, she didn't know what Daryl would think, she had her own feelings to deal with right now. Daryl stood with his food on Anthony's shoulder the man was wiggling underneath his boot. Daryl smiled as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder. "Fuck you, motherfucking redneck." Daryl raised the bow again, "No, fuck you." Rick stopped him, "Nope he is one of Tryese's people, he will deal with him." Daryl looked up at Tryese, "She's my woman, he touched her, I want to be the one to kill him." Tryese looked at the hunter's gaze and knew that he was right. If it was him and Andrea he would want to take care of it himself. He nodded; Daryl raised the bow, "Say hi to the devil motherfucker." The arrow got him straight between the eyes. It was the last thing that Anthony saw.

He turned around seeing that everyone was safe and noticed that Carol was gone. He still had to help depose of the body. He looked at Maggie who was holding her sister, "Will you two please go check on Carol?" Maggie nodded and the two of them went to find her. Daryl and Rick carried Anthony's body outside and set it to burn. Rick looked over at Daryl, "You need to go check on her. I know you don't do well with this stuff, but let her know that you care about her. It will make it easier for her." Daryl sighed, "She said she loved me." Rick looked at him almost shocked, "What did you say?" Daryl shook his head, "Nothin', my mind won't let me. Last person to say that was my mother." Rick felt a pang of sadness for the man, who had such a terrible life before the world ended. Rick turned to look at him, "Do you love her?" Daryl kicked the dust at his feet, not looking at the cop for a few minutes. His voice came out in a whisper, "How can I not." Rick smiled, "Then tell her, you don't have to do it everyday, just do it." Daryl nodded and walked off to find Carol.

Maggie and Beth had checked on her, she was in the shower scrubbing her skin raw. She had saved them; they had been pretty much untouched. That was important, not her silly feelings. She dried off and was getting dressed when Daryl came into the shower room locking the door behind him. She didn't look at him. He leaned against the counter top, "Talked to Garrett he told you to stay put. What the hell happened?" She smoothed out the towel covering her; not looking up at him, for fear that the anger would be just too much for her to bear. "I couldn't let anything bad happen to Maggie and Beth." He snorted, "What about you? Don't you count?" She swallowed back tears hard, "I do, but I am broken, so whatever he was going to do, well it wasn't anything I hadn't dealt with before." The last of her words trailing off like a whisper. Daryl came to kneel in front of her with his hands resting on her knees, "Darlin' you have me know. You should have had faith that I would take care of him." She nodded, "I know." He took her chin and pulled her face so she was staring at him, "No, really you have me Carol. You know this shit is hard for me, only other person to tell me they loved me was my mom and she died when I was seven. So I love you, ok, don't expect to hear it every day. I ain't like that. Don't think you will have me fawning all over you like Garrett does for Beth or Glen for Maggie. I ain't like that. But when we are alone, you will have me." She smiled as she softly stroked his cheek, "That is all I could ask for." He nodded, feeling that the conversation had gotten the point across. He stood moving toward the door, "Why don't you get dressed and we can go upstairs and spend a little time together." He waited for her at the door. When she was dressed he nestled into her neck, softly kissing the flesh. When he looked at her, his lips found her lips, and she sighed at the gentle passion he used.

They started down the hall and Beth and Garrett came walking down the other side. Daryl was quick to withdrawal his arm from her waist. Beth hugged her hard, "Before you got there he said if you didn't come he would do things to me. Thank you so much Carol. You were so brave." Carol smiled at her, "It is what family does for each other. We are all family now." The girl smiled at Carol. Garrett cleared his throat, "Thanks Carol, for saving my girl here." Carol smiled at the young couple as they headed toward the yard. She looked at Daryl who was smirking at her, "Now you're a fuckin' hero, don't let it go to your head." She smiled and walked behind him as they started back down the hall. Her eyes trailing to his tight ass in those loose fitting pants. He turned and caught her eyeing his rear, "What the hell you doin'?" She chuckled, "Enjoying the view." He rolled his eyes, his face turning red as they opened the door to their room. Once the door was shut he grabbed her waist, his crotch was already hard with the thought of what they would be doing in a few minutes. His lips meet hers and their tongues were greedily tasting one and other. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, "Teach me." She giggled as she brought her hands up to his ass; she loved catching him off guard for a change.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…..heartbreaking

Carol stood watching the men and felt her heart leap into her throat. They were huddled around the map looking for the best place to make their run for supplies. The weather was getting colder and she hugged herself as if an invisible chill had gone thru her. She heard a noise and saw Andrea moving up behind her. Andrea smiled at her, "You look worried today." Carol nodded biting at her lip, "Yeah, they are heading back out." Andrea nodded, "Tryese mentioned it last night to me. They will be fine." Carol nodded, "I know, just wishing we were all settled in for the winter." Andrea nodded and leaned over the countertop looking at Tryese as he bent over a little. Carol blushed at the look that ran over her friend's face. Andrea smiled at her, "Are you telling me you never stand and fantasy about Daryl?" Carol looked at Daryl as he intently stared at the map, she gave Andrea a side glance, "Who needs a fantasy." Andrea laughed making the men look up and stare at them. The two women giggled and headed back into the kitchen.

Daryl frowned as he watched her disappear into the kitchen. Rick's voice brought him back into the meeting, "Daryl do you want to take Carol this time?" He hated the thought of taking her into town, he would be distracted, he would worry. "Why do ya think that is a good idea?" Rick sighed, "Well we need one of them to go, to get the things we won't think of. Andrea is staying here to guard the prison, Maggie won't leave Beth, and Lori can't go with being pregnant." Daryl shifted, "Ok, but if she gets hurt I will be takin' it out your ass." Rick smiled as the man made his way into the kitchen.

Carol was leaning against the sink drinking some coffee when he came in. Andrea looked at his face and headed toward the door, "See you later." She winked at Carol before she disappeared. Carol smirked and looked at the floor. Daryl crossed to her grabbing her gently, his breath was hot on her face, she loved his intense look. "What's wrong?" He leaned his forehead to hers, "Rick wants you to come with us today." She swallowed, her body was full of excitement, she wanted to go and never thought they would ask her of all people. "Ok, well I will go get my stuff." She started to move and he blocked her from moving, "Promise me." He hissed at her low and gruffly. She stared into his blue eyes, "Promise me that you will stay with me the whole time, not take off, listen to every fuckin' word I say." She nodded, putting her hand up to his face, "I will." He grabbed her wrist rougher than he wanted to and she pulled away a little on instinct. He pulled away right away feeling like an ass for upsetting her. She pulled herself together, "I promise." He nodded, "Go get your stuff and don't forget the buck knife." She nodded and went to get ready for the trip.

She rode with him into town. The trip was quiet, he was concentrating on the road and she was just enjoying the scenery as it passed outside her window. They only saw a few walkers and they were far away in the distance. Her hands were sweaty and she wiped them on her pants. He reached over and grabbed her hand not sure if she needed comfort. He pulled his hand away quickly; she knew he was still trying to figure them out. When they were alone in their room he was always touching her, wanting her, needing the contact that he had be denied his whole life. But when they were outside of their room he struggled with their relationship. She smiled at him and moved over toward him, making him tense up. She took his free arm and put it around her shoulder, "No one can see us." He gave her a grunt and he ran his hand on her shoulder. She smiled, enjoying the smell of his jacket. When they reached town she withdrew to her side of the truck.

They stopped outside a sporting goods store first, he grabbed his crossbow, "Stay in the car, you don't need to go inside this one." She nodded she watched as Tryese and Rick joined him and disappeared T-Dog came over and stood by the truck, she rolled the window down, T-Dog smiled, "I bet you spend most of your time today in the truck." She smiled, "Like a dog." T-Dog smirked, "I am running low on cigarettes, if we find some maybe I should get you your own pack." She smiled; she had been sneaking out and smoking with T-Dog for weeks. Her little rebellion, she didn't think that even Daryl knew. "I guess I have been taking a few more than I should." T-Dog smiled, "No worries, I enjoy our time together. With Michonne gone I need someone to talk to." They looked back at the store as the others made their way outside. Daryl frowned when he saw her talking with T-Dog he felt a pang of something he couldn't put his finger on. He approached T-Dog, "How are you watching our back if your lips are flapping asshole?" T-Dog smiled at Carol as he made his way back to the other truck. When he got into the truck he grunted at her, she blushed realizing that he was jealous.

The next store was a grocery store. Before she could move out of the truck he grabbed at her wrist, "Stay with me in there." She nodded grabbing at her wrist after his hand left it, she shivered, Ed had broken both her wrist grabbing her like that. When they got back to the prison she planned on telling him how much it bothered her, but right now she had to focus. Inside the store the aisles were already picked over, but Carol found plenty to take back. Box meals that would help, she also grabbed several boxes of cake and brownie mix, smiling to herself that Lori would be happy. She moved down toward the end of the aisle, Daryl was there in a flash, his face distorted in anger, "You are going to fuckin' far. You tryin' to get bit or somethin'?" She was getting a little irritated with his attitude today. "I am almost done." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he could hear the anger as she said the words. When they were done loading up the truck she climbed into her side, they made their way back to the prison. He kept glancing at her; she kept her gaze out the window. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but once they got to the prison she got out and walked inside without saying a word.

They unloaded and watched as the women laughed at the amount of food they had brought back. Maggie giggled when she found lipstick and cold cream. Daryl frowned, he realized that Carol was nowhere to be found, he also noticed that T-Dog was missing and the hair on the back of his neck went up. God damn woman is always takin' off. He stormed toward the yard where he knew they had their little smoke breaks.

She had headed outside when they got back, her nerves were raw from the trip and she needed to relax before she dealt with Daryl. T-Dog had come out after unloading he saw her sitting and pulled his cigarettes from his shirt offering her one. She smiled at him, wiping the tears from her face. He sat down next to her, "Everything alright?" She looked at her cigarette that was unlit in her hand she rolled it thru her fingers, "Yeah, just damaged." He looked at her, "What do you mean?" She sighed, "Daryl has this way that he grabs at my wrist when he wants to make a point. Ed use to do it, he broke my wrist twice doing it and Daryl did it today, grabbed my wrist. Sometimes, he scares me because I can see that angry right under the surface." T-Dog nodded, "Yeah, but Daryl is damaged, he can't help himself I don't think. Have you talked to him?" Daryl appeared next to them before she could answer, his voice was gruff and low, "No she hasn't she is too fuckin' busy spilling her guts to your ass." She stood up and grabbed his arm pulling him inside. They walked in silence to their room. He watched her not knowing what to say or what to do. She stepped inside the room and took off her coat. She held up her wrists, her voice was shaking, "Do you see how this one curves out to the side more, that break was the worst. It took three months to heal. This one here wasn't as bad. Let's not talk about the fact that I had to keep my hair cut short because he liked to grab it when I was misbehaving." Her eyes were wide and wild. He stood there watching her, realizing that he was making her afraid. He calmed himself before he spoke, his voice was low and steady, "Carol, I won't ever hurt you darlin'" She nodded, the tears were hot and at the surface but she won't let them come, "That is what he would say." He came closer to her; taking her wrist in his hand he laid a kiss on her wrist, "I won't grab them again. I didn't know. You have to talk to me." She laughed and pulled away, "Sure Daryl because you are so easy to talk to." He stared at her, his anger building up inside of him, "What are you doing?" She shook her head, "I am broken Daryl, I am broken. Why would you want to have to put up with me and all my shit? You know sooner or later someone better is going to come along. Some pretty sweet young thing and you will be gone. Why don't we save ourselves the trouble." He stared at her, she was scared, he could see it in her eyes. He grabbed his crossbow putting it on his shoulder, "I have watch. I think you better stop before you say somethin' that you can't take back." He stormed out hoping that no one got in his way. He spent the rest of the night in the guard tower, she was damaged, hell he had the market on damaged. He stared at his hands; he could never hurt her, never.

She cried herself to sleep curling up with his pillow; she wanted to send him away. She knew that he would sooner or later hurt her and it was killing her. She had never felt a fraction of love for Ed that she felt for him and it scared the hell out of her. She didn't know what she was doing.

T-Dog had noticed both of them missing at dinner. He had the midnight shift for watch, he knew he was taking his life into his own hands, but he wanted to help if he could. When he entered the tower Daryl stood up grabbing his bow and he began to walk pass the man. T-Dog put his hand out and stopped him, "She is scared. You saw Ed in the camp. You know how her life was." Daryl stood there staring at the man's hand on his jacket, "Move your hand." T-Dog removed his hand and got ready for the fist he figured was coming, but it didn't. "She loves you and it scares her." Daryl snorted, "Sure she does, she pretty much told me to get lost today." T-Dog nodded, "Yeah, I can see her doing that. Stopping anything before the hurt can get to her. Her heart has been broken by everyone that she ever loved. Ed beat her, and told her he loved her. Sophia broke her heart in a way that we could never understand. She is scared that you are going to do that too, die or leave her. You have to show her that you won't do that." Daryl shifted staring at his feet, with all his shortcomings how was he the right one for her. He nodded at T-Dog and made his way down to their room.

She was quiet when he entered. He could tell by how quiet she was that she wasn't sleeping. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed with her, she moved closer to her side of the bed. He scooted after her grabbing her before she fell out of the bed. He pulled her closer to him; his mouth resting above her ear, his voice was deep and husky, "Never would hurt you. Never would try. I don't want you to hurt me either. Today you hurt me." She turned over looking into his eyes; she saw they were full of regret and fear. She brought her hand to his cheek and his breath was almost a hiss. "I am sorry." He closed his eyes, hating opening up to her like this, "The thought of you not being with me, it kills me. Thinkin' about you getting' hurt out there today, the thought of you not bein' here with me….I don't want to have this talk again. I am here, you are here. We are together." Instead of answering him she kissed him, soft and gently. She moved on top of him and let her tongue trail down his neck. He put his hands on her hips and moved them up and down feeling the bare skin he moaned. She began kissing down his chest, she licked his nipple and he groaned. "What are you doin'?" She smiled up at him, "Making up." She bite her lip as she slipped down to his boxers pulling him out she grasped him in her hand and began moving up and down the shaft. He gave her a small laugh, "I think I like makin' up." Her eyes twinkled as she put him into her mouth. She let her tongue gently run along the length of him as she suckled him. He groaned again, damn he hated how she able to reduce him to this. He pulled her up to his mouth when the knock on the door came.

Andrea stood at the door when Carol answered flushed and sweaty, "What's the matter?" Andrea blushed, "Michonne is back and she is hurt. We need you two to come right away." Carol nodded; she heard Daryl curse and the sound of him pulling on his clothes behind her. "We will be right there."

Michonne was sitting at the table in the clinic. T-Dog was pacing back and forth; Daryl had never seen the man this upset before. Rick was standing behind Herschel as he looked her over, "What the hell happened?" Michonne watched as the man clenched his fists over and over again. "I told you I came across three guys in a Hummer, they were chasing two girls, I tried to intervene and got the shit kicked out of me. They left me thinking I was dead." Rick sighed, "How far out was that from here?" Michonne sighed looking around the room, "About half a day walk." Rick looked at Daryl, "That isn't far." He shook his head, "Yuh, we should probably double guard." Rick nodded his agreement. Daryl put his hand on Carol's back; he gave her a half smile as he headed out behind Rick.

**I know where I am going I see the path. Just hang on! Hope you enjoy our ride. It's going to be a really bumpy next few chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8….invasion

The men moved in on the prison in twos, they had followed the dark skinned bitch. Her trail had led them here, they moved silently thru the hallway coming to the mess hall. The leader smiled as a young blond came out and screamed. The governor would reward them for such a find.

Rick and Daryl had just made it out to the hallway when they heard Beth scream. Rick went back into the clinic, "Herschel, T-Dog get the Carl and the women downstairs." Rick and Daryl made their way into the dining hall. Garrett lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Daryl crept across the floor checking the man's pulse; he shook his head no at Rick. At least he died trying to save his lady, Daryl thought to himself as he rejoined Rick. They heard the men coming into the dining hall. The stood up and aimed their weapons at them. They lowered them when they saw that one of the men had a gun held to Lori's head. Tears were streaming down her face. The other two men crossed behind them taking their weapons and handcuffing their hands and feet. They were led out into a large truck. Daryl felt sick when he saw that Maggie and Beth were already there. Glen was chained to the opposite wall, he had blood dripping from his head, the kid wasn't moving. They chained them to the side of the truck opposite of the women. Lori came in next shaking and crying. They were left with one guard as the others searched the rest of the prison. Daryl leaned his head back against the cold steel of the truck, hoping that Carol was hiding with Herschel and Carl. He heard movement as they brought Carol in and chained her across from them. "We are done. Let's go." Two of the men crawled in the back and slammed shut the door as the other two men climbed into the front of the truck.

One of the men pulled Beth away from Maggie moving her to Carol's side. The girl buried her head into Carol's shoulder sobbing. Carol's eyes were large and scared as she stared at Daryl. Beth whimpered into the soft cloth of Carol's shirt, "They killed Garrett; he was just trying to save me." Carol tried to keep calm. She looked toward Rick and Daryl, but pretended to be talking to Beth, "They killed Jeff and Donovan. They were trying to help me hide." Rick closed his eyes, this was a nightmare. Daryl nodded at Carol, wishing he could get free and help her, but he was proud that she was holding up. The truck stopped, the two men in back began moving along the wall uncuffing the women. One of the men stood and reached for Beth's hand, Carol nodded to her to take it. She glanced quickly at Daryl as she followed behind Beth. Lori cried as they helped her out of the truck. Maggie was last, she was begging Glen to wake up, but the kid was still out.

When the women were removed more men appeared with guns. They took the men one by one, chaining their feet and hands as they moved them from the truck. They were separated after that, each being put into rooms alone. The man Daryl recognized from the prison came in and sat down across from him. "How many people were in your group?" Daryl leaned back, "You got all of us." The man eyeballed Daryl, "I don't think so. Why don't you tell me what you know?" Daryl smiled at him, "Sorry I don't do heart to hearts, do you need some Midol?" The man began hitting him, Daryl had worse in his life, he wasn't going to talk and do something that got any of them hurt. Another man came in and grabbed him, "The governor doesn't want them hurt. He wants them fight ready." The other man hissed, "Take him to the others." Daryl smiled thru the blood as he was drug to the cell with the others. When he got there he saw that Glen was awake. Rick grabbed him from the gunmen and moved him to the floor. Daryl looked around, "Where are the women?" Rick shook his head, "We don't know. It's just us." Daryl nodded, wiping the blood from his mouth, "The one guy said the governor wanted us in fighting condition." Rick just stared at him, "What the hell does that mean?" Daryl shrugged, "I don't know."

The ladies were taken before the man in the suit. He sat behind large desk smiling at them. He rose and Carol felt her heart race, "Well welcome to our little home ladies." He moved toward them, inspecting each of them, "We need to get them cleaned up, have the other women do their hair and makeup. I want them to be beautiful." Carol shifted as he grabbed Beth's face, "What are you crying about sweetheart. You are safe now. We will protect you. If you ladies are well behaved you will have everything you could ever want. Nice clothes, men to wait on you hand and foot. You just have to be nice." Lori looked at him, "She is just a child." He frowned, "How old are you sweetie?" Beth looked up at him, "Sixteen." The governor frowned, "That is the perfect age, some of my men love young women like that." Carol stepped forward, "She's pregnant, you can't hurt her." Lori looked sick, the governor smiled and moved toward the little mousy woman, "Well look at you getting noticed. So you are telling me what to do?" Carol heard the edge in his voice and looked at the ground trying to find her voice, "No, it's just please don't hurt her." He smiled at how she became timid. "Well I won't hurt anyone. Ok, take them to get dressed. You ladies are going to make wonderful brides." Lori's face went white and she collapsed, the other women knelt at her side. The governor frowned, "Take her down to the men. We need her after the baby is born. Not now, not like this. Go on, take them, I have things to do."

They had brought Lori downstairs and pushed her toward Rick who took her into his arms. He kissed her face, "You alright?" She nodded, "He took the others." The men gathered around her, "They took us in front of this man. They call him the governor. He looked us over like we were cattle. He plans on giving them to his men tonight." Daryl cursed, kicking the wall. He leaned his forehead against the wall trying to get a hold of his anger. He didn't have long. The gunmen were back cuffing their hands and dragging them along a long hallway. They came into a large room where a long buffet table was set for dinner. The food made their stomachs roll with hunger. They sat them down and moved behind them. Daryl was ready for the firing squad at any time, but instead he saw his brother Merle come in holding a tray of food. Merle looked so small and thin, his face light up for a moment and then Merle casted his eyes down at the ground. Daryl watched as his brother filled the water glasses and moved back behind the table. Merle had a dog collar around his neck, and was avoiding eye contact with his baby brother. The only thought in his head was how did he end up here in hell with me?

Daryl became distracted when the governor entered he had two other men with him. The governor walked over in front of them, "Welcome, we are so glad you could make dinner. I hope that your trip was comfortable. Now I think we can all work together here. You can become part of our group. There are just a few rules….." His voice was cut off when one of the guards brought in the women. Carol kept her eyes down, she felt ridiculous, she was wearing a short red evening gown with red heels. One of the other women had done spiked up her hair and done her makeup. She walked in and avoided looking at Daryl. He watched in horror as Beth and Maggie each paired off with the other men. The governor pulled out her chair and motioned for Carol to sit. Daryl struggled in his chair; Carol shot him a look to settle down. That was when his gaze came up to the governor who was smiling at him. The governor put his hands on Carol's shoulders and began rubbing her shoulder, "Is this your wife little man?" Daryl looked at Carol, her eyes were downcast and she was having trouble keeping herself under control as the governor ran his hands along her neck. When Daryl didn't answer quick enough he began squeezing her neck, "Answer me redneck." Daryl tried to move, "Yes, she is my wife." The governor loosened his grip on her, Carol choked a little on the release, the governor handed her a glass of water, "Drink this my dear." Carol took the glass and pretended to drink from the glass. The governor smiled, "The first rule here is answer the governor when the governor speaks. If you don't the ladies will suffer. Second rule no one has anything here unless I think them worthy. So big man if you work hard you could earn her back, when I am done with her. She is a beauty. I didn't see it at first, but damn she gets cleaned up nice and under those clothes; you have been a lucky bastard. Third rule is I am in charge here, my rule is law. Do you all understand?" They all nodded looking at their feet. "Ok, come take them back to the cell, feed them." Daryl watched in horror as the governor moved closer to Carol. He whispered in her ear and a single tear fell from her cheek. The last thing he saw was the governor hitting her, "If you cry I will give you something to cry about."

After they came into the cell the guards brought them food. They ate in silence, Rick and Daryl walked around the cell looking for something anything they could use to get free. Daryl was shocked when he saw Merle standing at the door, "What the fuck ya doin' here?" Daryl rushed to the door and half hugged his brother thru the door, "Merle what the hell are you doin' here with this asshole?" Merle looked tired as he handed his brother a key and a knife thru the bars. " I thought ya was dead. I got picked up and have been that bastard's bitch ever since. I am goin' to try to find the women. If you move down the hall there is a gun room. Take everythin' you can get your hands on. Meet me at the top of the stairs." Daryl nodded unlocking the door, the rest came behind him. They found the gun room fast and loaded up with everything they could find.

Carol sat on the bed holding her knees up to her chest. She could hear Beth screaming for help in the next room. She could still feel the sting from the slap the governor had given her at dinner. She was so upset that Daryl had watched, why didn't the governor just kill them, it would be so much more humane. She steeled herself as the door opened and the governor moved toward her.

She moved back on the bed and put her back against the head board. He grinned at her, "Come here." She shuddered, "Please don't do this." The governor moved toward her on the bed, "I said come here." She tried to fight him, but he overpowered her, she ended up crying in the end. She curled up on the floor as he dressed. A small smile playing at his mouth, "You will get use to it my dear. I can tell by the way you take a hit, you like it." She sobbed when he left.

A few minutes later Merle popped his head into the room. His brother would go ape shit if he saw his woman laying there beat all to hell like that, he grabbed her clothes off the dresser. She pulled away, Merle grunted, "Come on, we have to move." She put the clothes on and followed him to the hallway. They stopped and got Beth and Maggie. The three women followed behind him as he took down the first guard. He looked at Carol throwing her the dead man's gun. She took it and followed close behind him. The next man came around the corner and Carol shot him point blank in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9…..escape and a heart damaged

Carol stood looking at the guard she just took down and her heart felt nothing. Merle grabbed her arm and she pulled away, "Come on, we have to keep moving." Merle grabbed Beth off the floor the girl was melting down right before his eyes, "Listen here little one, you hold on to olde Merle's shirt and don't let go." Beth did as she was told, Maggie put her hand on Beth's back. Carol brought up the rear, knowing if she was going to live, if they all were going to live she had to pull herself together, she could cry later. Merle worked them down the stairs until a door opened and Rick came out. Maggie rushed to Glen who was hanging onto Daryl. Daryl hugged Carol who stood ridged, "It's ok darlin' we are gonna get the fuck out of here." She just nodded, turning toward the large doors she saw the gunmen descending on their exit. Daryl pushed her behind him. Merle was at his side with Beth still holding onto his shirt.

They advanced shooting as they moved toward the doors. There was a truck just outside the door. Rick motioned to them to meet at the truck. That was when one of the shoots from the governor's henchmen hit Daryl in the shoulder, he fell back. He heard Carol scream and then he couldn't believe his eyes, she stepped forward emptying the gun in her hand into the man that had shot him. They finally made it to the outside. Merle jumped into the driver's side, Daryl slide in the passenger seat blood dripping from his wound, he did a quick head count and looked at Rick who nodded to them. Merle gunned the truck down the driveway breaking thru the fence and they were free of the compound.

The governor stood at one of the front windows watching the scene with great intensity. He grinned, as they pulled away, they could run but they couldn't hide from him. He smiled as one of his men came in, "Should we follow sir?" The governor turned around almost laughing, "No, not today. Let them run, they can't get far and besides we don't have enough entertainment around here."

Once they were sure that they were clear of the compound and that no one was following them, they pulled over to regroup. Carol had been sitting in the back of the truck still holding onto the gun for dear life. Daryl got out of the truck and went to the back opening the door; he saw her sitting there and knew she was in shock. He climbed in next to her gently getting the gun from her; she looked at him and started to put pressure on his wound when he grabbed her face kissing her. He felt her let a small sob escape her mouth, "It's 'lright, just try to breath." She nodded and put her head on his good shoulder. Merle was surprised when Beth hugged him out of nowhere; her voice was small and quiet, "Thank you." He nodded as she pulled away. Rick got out of the truck looking at the other men, "We need to get back to the prison and get the others, it won't be safe there." Within minutes they were back on the road with Rick driving and Merle riding shotgun.

At the prison they grabbed the remaining members of their group, loading what was they could carry with them. Herschel hugged his daughters and thanked Merle for his efforts. Merle looked uneasily around at the group, he wasn't use to the hero shit and it made him feel uncomfortable. Once they were on the road Herschel looked at Daryl's shoulder. "It was clean thru. Need you to take antibiotics and try not to use it. You are going to need rest." Daryl nodded, "I don't know if I will get that chance." Herschel understood, he gave the young man pills from his bag and moved to be with his daughter.

They drove for hours, stopping only to grab gas from cars as they made their way. As darkness was setting it was decided to go deep into one of the national parks that Herschel suggested. They unloaded their camping gear and set up camp in a small area near a bathroom and a water pump. Carol shook as she unrolled their sleeping bags. Daryl came in handing her a third sleeping bag; he knew something had changed in her, "Merle has to have somewhere to sleep. We can pick him up his own tent on our next run into town." She smiled weakly putting Merle's sleeping bag next to Daryl's. He left not knowing what to say or do.

They made dinner over the fire, as Carol sat cooking the squirrel that Daryl had caught she tried to block out the sound of Beth and Maggie crying. Glen was holding Maggie and Herschel had Beth on his lap, telling her that everything would be alright. Daryl was on watch with Merle and her eyes began tearing up, she looked at Lori, her voice low, "Please take over." Lori approached her, "You alright honey." Carol couldn't answer her; she just headed toward the outskirts of the camp. Lori looked at Andrea, "Will you check on her?" Andrea nodded walking to where she could see Carol kneeling on the ground hugging her knees. Andrea sunk down next to her putting her arm around her and comforting her friend. "If you want to talk about it we can." Carol shook her head as the silent tears ran down her face. Andrea sighed, "Do you want me to get Daryl?" Carol shook her head again, her voice a whisper, "No, I can't tell him." Andrea nodded and pulled her friend closer.

From his lookout post Daryl watched the whole scene taking a deep breath. Merle stirred next to him, "He hurt her." Daryl looked at Merle, "What do you mean?" Merle looked at his brother, they had never been the kind of family to talk about their feelings and he could see that their time apart had allowed his brother to have feelings for the woman. "I heard the others screaming. I couldn't do anythin' to stop it. But Carol never cried out, not once. That's how I know he really hurt her." Daryl felt his breath stick in his lungs, "What did he do?" Merle shook his head, "I don't know. I know that she took out three guys on our way out without flinching." Daryl looked at his brother, his chest tight, "What did he do to other women?" Merle looked at his feet, "Baby brother, you don't want to know." Daryl's eyes followed Andrea as she helped Carol to their tent, he had another hour on guard and then Tryese and T-Dog were taking over and he had no clue what the fuck to do.

After his guard duty was done Merle gave him space going to the fire with the others and eating some dinner. Daryl found Rick by the trucks grabbing some things for Carl, "Rick, what do I say to her?" Rick was startled by the man's appearance, "What do you mean? Daryl just hold her, if she needs to talk then she will talk." Daryl took a ragged breath, "Is that what a cop would tell the man of a rape victim?" Rick nodded, "Yup. Just let her tell you when she is ready. Just hold her, even if she pulls away. Let her know you are there for her." Daryl nodded. He bypassed the fire and headed to their tent.

When he entered she was lying on her side, she wiped at the tears as he entered. He kicked off his boots and sunk to the ground moving to her side, she didn't move as he gently moved her against him. He felt her body tense up and he sighed gently kissing her neck, "Been a long day, you want me to get Herschel to give you something to sleep?" She shook her head and turned gently burying her head into his chest. She didn't cry she just laid there; wake all night replaying what she could have done differently in her mind. She heard Beth screaming in the night, they all sprung out of their tents to check on the girl who was crushed against her father's chest. Carol moved in to hold her as Herschel went to get her something to calm down. Carol rocked her, "It's ok baby. We are all here for you." Beth pulled away looking at Carol, "I can't be strong, I heard them. I knew what was going on in my room but I could hear everything in the other rooms. You never screamed, how could you not. I heard him." Carol shoot a guilty look at Daryl, she couldn't deal with herself yet, not what happened, not when so many others were hurting. Daryl turned and faced the fire wishing he had the governor in front of him right then, he would teach that motherfucker. Carol sat holding Beth and softly whispered to her, "I couldn't scream, I had to be strong for you sweetheart and for me. If I would have screamed I wouldn't have made it this far." Beth looked into Carol's eyes and saw all the pain that she kept hidden. She hugged Carol wishing that all their nightmares were over.

After Beth had fallen into a restless sleep the others made their way to their tents. Carol gave Daryl a weak smile and nodded toward the bathroom. She felt his eyes on her as she made her way to the latrines, he watched as she thought she slipped unnoticed behind the building. She sat on the ground biting into her hand as the sobs wrecked her body, the way she always cried after Ed had beaten her. She kept seeing his face, the governor's face, the pleasure he took from the pain he inflicted on her. She was so distracted trying to keep quiet that she didn't hear Daryl came around the side of the building. She stood up trying to wipe the tears away; Daryl moved toward her pulling her close, "No, I am fine. We need to get back." Daryl held onto her, "You ain't fine." She pushed against him trying to get away, and that is when the flood gate opened, "GET AWAY FROM ME." She slapped him and her hand flew to her mouth and terror filled her face. She turned to try to run but he hugged her from behind gently pulling her down on the ground with him. He cradled her in his arms as she cried; a few of his own tears hit his cheeks. Rick had noticed they were gone and he came around the side of the building to check on them. "You all ok?" Daryl nodded, he scooped Carol up and started to head back to camp, "Can you ask Herschel for something for her?" Rick nodded going to get the good doctor. Daryl put her in her sleeping bag, not leaving her as Herschel gave her an injection of medication. Merle stood outside the tent and waited till Daryl came out. Daryl stared into the fire, "I have to kill this motherfucker." Merle put his hand on his brother's back, "Abs-a-fuckin'-lutely."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10…..gentle touch

Daryl and Merle had left camp at first light; they wanted to make sure there was enough meat for dinner. Merle bit his tongue most of time sensing his brothers mood was not one he could deal with. He moved across the forest spotting the deer, his arrow caught it in the side. When he made his way to the animal he raised his bow and shot it in the head putting it out of misery. He stood looking at the deer and rage took over. He began kicking the body, punching at it. He was blindly swinging as Merle pulled him off the deer, "What the fuck? 'Nock that shit off boy." Daryl stood covered in the deer's blood looking at Merle. Merle felt uncomfortable, "Let's dress the deer and get it back to camp." Daryl was still shaking as they walked back to camp. He scanned the faces looking for Carol.

Lori came up behind him motioning to him to put the deer on a nearby table. "Where's Carol?" Lori looked around, "I think she is still with Beth. The girl is having a hell of a time. Carol went in to help Herschel. She seemed better this morning." Daryl nodded and headed toward Herschel's tent. He could hear them inside, Herschel shifted nearby, "They are talkin'. I thought I could just hang out here. They went thru somethin' I can't understand." Daryl just nodded understanding the man's pain; he felt the same way inside. "If she comes out please let her know that I will be washin' up." Herschel nodded.

Inside the tent Carol sat with her Beth's head on her lap. She had quietly rocked the girl to sleep. Maggie was slowly getting dressed finally. Maggie looked at Carol, "How can you be so strong?" Carol laughed roughly wiping the tear dripping down her cheek, "I am not strong, I am dying inside. This is too much to bear, but I have others to think of. You, your sister, Daryl…everyone needs us. We have to pull ourselves together." Maggie laughed, "How can I even look at Glen?" Carol sighed, "I don't know sweetie. But no one knows really what happened to us, but us. The three of us can keep that secret if you want it kept." Maggie felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat back down, "How can they not know what happened?" Carol gently put Beth's head down on the pillow, she moved to Maggie. Both of them had tears quietly falling down their faces, "They know, but if we don't talk about it, they won't. But if you need to tell him, then tell him. Glen loves you. He will always love you, no matter what." Maggie shook her head, "No matter what."

When Daryl finished cleaning up he found Carol and Maggie help with the deer. She kept her head down as she worked. He saw her withdrawing but had no idea how to help her, how to reach her. He glanced over at Herschel's tent was shocked to see Merle sitting at the entrance of the tent reading a book to Beth. The girl was lying watching him as he read, "You want me to stop, you coulda come out and help the rest?" The girl curled into her pillow, Merle sighed, "Ok, then you get to listen to my fuckin' voice a while longer." Daryl walked over and gently touched Carol's shoulder; she jumped like someone had hit her. Her eyes were glassy with tears, but he kept his hand on her shoulder, "Wants some help?" She smiled handing him the can open and a few cans of vegetables. He felt relief that she was willing to let him help. After dinner she sat by the fire with the others, Merle had gotten Beth to come to the table for dinner, Herschel watched the man with a look of concern. But Daryl could tell his brother had changed, he was shocked when Merle offered to help with the clean up, and even more when he told, not asked, Beth to get off her ass and give him a hand. Beth smiled when Merle added because he only had one. Daryl moved to sit with her, Carol tensed up as he slid his arm around her, but he held onto her. She soon settled down and moved in closer to him, burying her head into his chest. Rick sat across the fire watching them, "Daryl I can take your watch shift tonight." Daryl shook his head, "No it's fine, I will be close enough if Carol needs me she will tell me." Carol had drifted off to sleep; he kissed her forehead and stared into the fire. "I think you might want to try puttin' Merle on watch, at least with someone. He seems different." Rick nodded, "I will ask him to take watch with me the first few times. Just want to get a sense of where he is first." Daryl shook his head, "I understand. Well I better get her off to bed." Rick nodded and watched as he picked the sleeping woman up and carried her to their nearby tent.

She was dreaming, in her heart she knew she wasn't in that room. She knew that his hands weren't all over her body, but the terror was real. The things he said to her echoed in her ears. His touch lingered on her skin like someone had burnt her. She thrashed in her sleep moaning Daryl's name. Merle woke up and stared at the woman, she was twisting all over in her sleeping bag. He knew the pain she was facing; he had spent six months being treated like an animal, beggin for food, bein beaten just for fun. He got up and gently touched her arm. Carol sat up screaming, the terror was real he was in the tent with her. Merle backed up unsure what the fuck he had done.

Daryl had heard her and was off the top of the latrines where they took watch and in the tent. Merle looked horrified, "What the fuck did you do?" Merle looked at him pissed, " I didn't do a fuckin' thing, she was twistin' all fuckin' over. I tried to wake her." Daryl dropped to his knees, trying to quiet her, "Carol, Carol. Stop screaming." He slapped her hoping it would snap her out of it. She looked at him and began crying. He pulled her into him rocking her. The others were up, Rick and Herschel stood at the open flap of the tent, "Daryl should I get my bag?" Daryl nodded to Herschel who disappeared and returned with the bag. Carol was softly mumbling into his chest, "I tried to fight, he was so strong. I tried to fight. I really did. I wish I was dead." The last part cut thru him like a knife. He waited till she was asleep. Merle had moved his sleeping bag outside of the tent where Beth was. As Daryl stood outside his tent he looked at Rick, "Can someone take my watch for the rest of the night?" Rick nodded; he knew the hell that Carol and the rest were going thru, "Yeah, I will, hopefully nothing heard her scream." Daryl nodded; he climbed back into the tent and watched her as she slept. The tears were still wet on her face.

Carol woke the next morning and realized it was late. She pulled herself out of the tent and only saw Lori and Maggie sitting at the picnic table. She walked over feeling very hungover, she figured it was the medicine Herschel was giving her. "Good morning." Lori stood up and got her a cup of coffee, "Good afternoon. You doing better today?" Carol wiped her face with her hand, "I am sorry, I can't believe I slept thru the day." Lori put her hand on her hand. "You needed the rest; please try to take it easy today." Carol nodded and looked at Maggie, "How is Beth?" Maggie gave a small smile, "My dad and Merle have her fishing by the river." Carol smiled, "Who would have thought that the Dixon boys had hearts? How are you today?" Maggie stared in her cup, "I am alright during daylight, its night that is the hardest. I finally told Glen everything. He is now out in the woods, he said he needed a few minutes. How about you?" Carol stared at her hands, "I can't see anything but his face when I close my eyes." Lori watched her closely, "Carol, Maggie wasn't raped. Beth won't say, but….well what about you?" Carol's eyes filled with tears, "It was the most horrific thing I have ever went thru and I don't want to talk about it yet." Lori nodded, "If you want us we are here for you." Carol nodded; she turned and saw Daryl standing there, his face was stoic and hard. She couldn't read it, that is when they heard the screams coming from the river.

They ran fast behind Daryl making their way down toward the noise. Beth was slowly walking toward five walkers with her arms open. Merle was full speed running thru the water toward her. Rick and Daryl were picking the walkers off trying to save the girl from the attack that she was walking into. Carol didn't think she was the closer to the girl; she went in clothes and all swimming full force toward her. She reached Beth grabbed her waist pulling her back toward the bank as the men took care of the walkers. Beth was screaming at her, "Let them take me. Let it be over." Carol drug her to the river bank and slapped her, "You little selfish bitch. You think you are the only one that is hurting? Do you think you are the only one that this happened to?" Carol dropped to her knees grabbing the girl's face, "I know how you feel sweetheart. They took something from both of us that we will never get back. And everyone here knows it. We can't even hide our shame, but we did nothing wrong. Do you hear me? I heard you fight, I heard you try to get away and that is something. Don't let him win, don't hurt us by hurting yourself." The girl broke down grabbing onto Carol and sobbing. Carol held her looking at the others that stared at her. Carol would not let this ruin her; she was going to find that man, for her and Beth. She would make sure he never hurt anyone else again.

The rest of the day everyone was quiet after Beth's outburst and Carol's rant. Daryl watched her, she had a peace that had come over her, it made him uneasy. He pulled Merle aside, "I need you to help me watch Carol. I think she isn't thinking clearly." Merle nodded, "Almost like she has a plan?" Daryl shook his head. "Look at how her and Beth are sitting there talking to one and other." Merle eyed the two women carefully, "Yeah shit is up."

Carol had pulled Beth over toward the fire while everyone else was getting ready for bed. "I want to find him." Beth looked at her, "Find who?" Carol looked up watching the others, "I want to find them and hurt them." Beth's eyes widen when she realized what Carol was saying, "You want to go back?" Carol shook her head, "No, but he moves around I heard one of the men say that. I want to catch him on the road, I think…I don't know what I think, but he is still drawing breath." Beth shook her head, "We could take one of the trucks." Carol looked into the girl's eyes, "You can't want to kill yourself. You have to get pissed, use that hate to keep yourself alive." Beth nodded, "If you take me with you I promise." Carol shook her head, "We will leave tomorrow night. I just need to get some supplies together before we leave. At the prison there were small explosives, the men had found on a scavenge, we will need them. We need weapons. We might get ourselves killed." Beth nodded, "But it's better than the pity everyone looks at us with. They think we are the weak ones." Carol agreed, everyone was treating them like china dolls that would break at any minute. She knew that staying with the group would make them weaker, doing this would make them strong, show the others that they could take care of themselves. "Tomorrow."

Daryl and Merle stayed close to the camp the next day. He couldn't quite put his finger on what had changed. Carol made herself busy getting up early and making breakfast for everyone. Beth was up too, working alongside of her. Daryl thought maybe Carol had helped her pull out of it, for that he was glad. Merle kept close to Beth, her father was by the river fishing and had asked him to stay close to her. Merle couldn't believe that anyone would trust him to do shit. Rick had asked him early that morning to do watch with him. He wasn't sure what to think of these people including him. Carol was slowly gathering supplies, she would pass them off to Beth who would take them to the truck while Carol juggled keeping both Daryl and Merle busy doing stupid stuff. Once they had finished up and gotten all the supplies it was already dinner. Carol and Beth sat at the table with the group. Beth made sure to smile at her father, she even gave him a hug. Carol was doing the same thing, she put her hand on Daryl's lap as they were eating and he turned to her giving her a sideways smile. He was so glad to see her feeling better. He put his hand on her knee and patted it softly.

They had been waiting all night for their chance to run. Carol and Beth had sat by the fire waiting for the others to go off to bed. One by one they wait as everyone feel asleep. T-Dog was on watch; Beth had taken a sleeping pill from her father's bag and was crushing it up into a cup of coffee. Carol took it to him smiling. The two women sat and watched as he drank it, they smiled at each other. Daryl stood up he needed to be up early. "Come on let's get to bed." Carol looked at him; he was so handsome in the fire light. She stood up putting her hands on his chest, "I want to talk with Beth a bit. You know just the two of us. T-Dog is watching, we will be fine." He looked up at T-Dog who raised the coffee mug to him, Daryl nodded in return. "'Lright, but don't be long, I don't sleep right without ya." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, she let the kiss linger longer than she should, but she wanted to remember his lips, she pulled away and looked at him, "I love you, Daryl Dixon." He blushed, Beth was sitting so close, his voice was low, "Love you." He headed toward the tent; Carol sat down next to Beth again, "Now to wait out sleeping beauty up there." It didn't take long for T-Dog to fall asleep. Carol and Beth moved to the furthest truck from the camp. They had stowed all their supplies there during the day. Carol put the key into the ignition and looked at Beth before turning the key, "You sure sweetheart?" Beth nodded, "Let's go hunting Carol."

**Here you go! It's gonna get a little nutty here….I have a great idea…at least I think it is….teehee…girl power and all that. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews…will you all marry me? Such wonderful things, my head is so big I can't fit into the car anymore Happy weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11….Dangerous

Daryl woke about four in the morning. He reached over and felt for Carol, her side of the sleeping bag was cold. He sat up and found himself alone; he stood up cursing under his breath as he pulled his shoes on. He stumbled out of the tent walking over to Merle and shaking him awake, "Carol is gone. Check on Beth." Merle sat up forcing himself to sleep, "Who's on watch?" Daryl looked up at the top of the latrines, "He's fuckin' asleep. Get Rick, I will wake that asshole." Merle went to get Rick as Daryl climbed up to get T-Dog, when he tried to wake the man, he didn't stir, Daryl yelled down to Merle, "Get Herschel something is wrong with him." They finally got T-Dog awake enough to get him down off the roof and into his tent. Herschel glanced at the others, "They took sleeping pills from my bag, T-Dog will be fine, but I think I am gonna tan my daughter's hide." Daryl snorted, "Don't worry; I plan on giving Carol a little piece of my mind." Daryl, Merle, and Rick were getting ready to search the woods when Maggie glanced toward the trucks with horror. "Isn't there a truck missing?" Daryl walked toward the spot where the truck had been. His voice building, "No, No, No, she didn't. Damn it CAROL." He put his hands on top of his head anger filling him quickly, Rick walked over to settle him and he took a swing at the cop, Rick ducked just in time. Merle put his weight into his brother's side, taking him down before he could do any damage, "Knock that shit off! We can't look for them when you are acting like a fuckin' baby." Daryl lay underneath him trashing about, "Get the fuck off me." Merle stood up, "We are wastin' time." Daryl sat in the dirt looking down the road that the two runaways had taken.

Rick regrouped everyone, "Daryl and Merle are going to go look for them. We will move only if we have to. We all have to stay on alert. We have the governor's men out there and walkers. I need everyone to stay close to camp. No wandering off, Carl." They all nodded, Merle and Daryl were already gathering their gear. They took off before first light hoping to find them quickly, but they hadn't counted on how good they were at hiding.

Two weeks had passed since they had left the camp. Carol sat outside the small house they were held up in and stared at the sun filled grass. They had found a small house with a large basement in a small town called Willowswill; it was on the outskirts of Woodbury where the governor's compound was. They had made their way to the prison taking all the ammo they could find. They also took some of their old personal items. They had been on the run, hiding whenever they saw cars. They had their first run in with walkers their first day out. Carol had been terrified, but she had to keep Beth safe. They took the walkers out but Beth had been a mess after her first kill. Carol had held her for almost an hour as the girl cried. Now two weeks later they had settled into a routine. They would head near Woodbury everyday and hide, waiting to catch some of his men or him with their guard down. After all who would be looking for a small middle aged woman and a teenager, and if they saw them would they think twice about approaching them, no they won't. They had already taken out four; one of them was the man that had raped Beth. Carol won't let her do the killing; she did it for her slitting their throats.

Carol heard the door open behind her, Beth came out and handed her a glass of lemonade. The young woman smiled at her, "It's so pretty here, it's hard to believe that the world sucks." Carol chuckled, "Yeah, how you doing today?" Beth looked around, "Pretty good I slept almost four hours, how about you?" Carol looked at her hands, "I got about two. I am fine. Ready to head out when you are." Beth nodded and got up to go inside taking their glasses with them, "I will get your bag."

Carol pulled herself up and slowly pulled up the garage door where they hide the truck. She smiled, Daryl would be so proud that they had just stayed alive this long. She got into the truck, Beth joined her minutes later and they were off. They stopped at a small intersection where six walkers were, Carol looked at Beth and nodded, they got out each holding their guns. Carol knew using the guns was a danger, but they had little choice and it was good practice for Beth. They took the walkers down pretty easy. Beth smiled at her, "It's getting easier." Carol nodded, "Now if we can just use the knife that would help." Carol got into the truck and headed toward a wooded area outside of Woodbury. They parked the truck and moved quietly toward the road. They had been staking out this area for a week and knew that several of the governor's men camped there from time to time. They made their lookout above the camp on a rock. They were both lying on their bellies staring at the site and never heard Merle and Daryl come up behind them.

Daryl and Merle had heard the shots in town and followed close behind them. Daryl's skin was vibrating as they watched them park the truck and hike into the woods. He and Merle followed them for a good mile, before the women stopped on the rock formation. Daryl and Merle snuck up on them pulling their ankles and straddling them. Carol stared up at his eyes and knew she was in deep shit. She slapped at his chest, "Get off me." Daryl held her hands above her head, "What the fuck did you think you were doin'?" Carol kneed him in the crotch and he fell over, she kicked at Merle knocking him off Beth. The two women ran as fast as they could across the forest floor hoping to out run them to the truck. Daryl tackled her from behind. She tried to get away struggling the whole time. He rolled her over straddling her this time further up on her belly, "Hold the fuck still." She looked over at Beth who was now being held by Merle from behind, he was whispering in her ear; Carol couldn't hear what he was saying. Daryl's eyes drew her attention back to him, "What are you doing? You two want to get killed? Did you think that we would come look for you and that maybe we would get hurt?" He stood up staring down at her, "Damn you Carol." Beth pushed away from Merle, "She is doing something. We are doing something. We have killed four of his men." As soon as the girl spoke she put her hand to her mouth. Carol sat on the ground avoiding his gaze, he kneeled down, "Who killed them Beth?" Beth took a step back and Merle stopped her from leaving, "Answer him girl." Beth looked at Carol, "Well I was bait and Carol snuck up behind them and slit their throats." Carol looked at Daryl, "Someone had to do something and the rest of you were just sitting around waiting for one of us to crack." She got up and hurried toward the truck. Merle and Beth following behind Daryl who was the maddest Merle had ever seen.

"Hold on one god damn minute, you are telling me that you have killed men?" Carol turned around, "Yes, and I would do it again. I won't let him hurt anymore people." Daryl laughed at her, "Little old Carol Peletier is going to take down a man that I couldn't take down, bullshit." Carol laughed, "Maybe you are pissed because I am getting closer than you would have." Daryl looked at Merle, "You grab her and take her to the truck, I got this pain in the ass." He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder to the truck. She kicked and clawed at him all the way, but he didn't let her down. He slid her into the truck and moved in next to her. He stared at her not sure what to do, he had spent the last two weeks searching for her and she was off in the woods being fuckin' Rambo with a purse. He kissed her hard, she pushed against him, but he held onto her and she softened, but she pulled away from him and moved to the other side of the truck. He sighed, "I love you, you fuckin' retard. I love you and you left me and you didn't talk to me. You just took off; you don't get a vote right now. And you being all hard and crazy well we will take care of that later. Just shut the fuck up and sit there." Carol stared at him for a few minutes and then turned toward the window. She kept her hands folded in her lap; he fidgeted next to her chewing on his lip. He was nervous, not sure what she would do next. Carol gave him directions on how to get to the small house. He was mildly impressed with the way she hid them. The truck was backed into the garage for a quick exit; she made sure there was supplies in the truck if they had to run. She led them into the house. "We don't stay up here. We stay in the basement." They walked down the stairs and Carol pushed the small barracked they had made in front of the door. "We have two weeks' worth of water and food, just in case." Daryl nodded; Beth looked at Merle, "Can I make you something to eat?" Merle nodded, "Yeah why don't we leave these two alone." They made their way to the other side of the basement, Carol took a deep breath. Daryl pulled her farther toward the other side of the basement. "What are you thinkin' takin' this girl out here?" Carol looked at Beth, "Yeah and look at her, she is better. She is doing something besides crying and holding herself. She is trying to make things better for herself. If we would have stayed she would have died, she would have killed herself." Daryl glanced at the girl, "Daryl we need to do something, Beth and I were the weakest at camp. We need to learn how to survive." He pulled her closer, "Why didn't you ask me, instead of running off like a crazy woman? I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Carol grabbed a hold of his shirt, "I have to do this. You can't make me go back without getting him. I would rather die than live in a world where a man like that lives and my daughter had to die." He stared at her eyes that were full of tears, he glanced at Merle who had heard what she said, he hugged her to him glad to feel her in his arms. "Alright, tomorrow we will go after the governor."

**The Dixon boys are heading into a fight…..I hope you all are ready for what is about to happen….gonna get a little bumpy. Thanks as always for all the love!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ….. The Plan

The next morning he woke and Carol was gone, he cussed under his breath. Beth moved who was surprisingly to Daryl curled up next to Merle who was sound asleep. "She goes out in the morning to smoke. She is probably drinking coffee on the back porch." Daryl looked at her, "Carol is smokin'?" She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, since we left. I think it calms her nerves." He shook his head and walked up the stairs. She was sitting with her back up against the house and heard him as he shuffled up the stairs. She looked up to him as he sat down, "Smokin' now? What's next loose men and fast cars?" She chuckled, "Sit down, I brought you up a cup of coffee, figured you would be up first." He sat down watching her in his peripheral vision, "What you doin' out here? You didn't hardly sleep." She frowned putting the cigarette out, "I don't sleep much anymore." He put his hand on her neck and gentle massaged it, "The governor." She nodded not looking at him, "He is a monster and when I close my eyes he is always there." He looked at her; he couldn't image what happened to make her so haunted. "Why don't you tell me what happened?" She shook her head and forced a smile, "Better that one of us sleeps." He sighed, "Don't you think talkin' about it would help?" She stood up staring down at his handsome face, "You really want to know?" He shook his head, she slowly lifted her shirt and he gasped at the dark pink marks that were healing on her stomach, some of them were burn marks. "He loved that I didn't scream. He said I was a 'keeper' because he could hurt me and I didn't scream. He didn't even rape me until he had finished torturing me. He saved that for last and then he did things….well it doesn't matter now, we just need to get him." Daryl sat looking across the little yard and sighed, "I love ya, ya know that right?" She shook her head, her voice was small and frail, "Yeah, I know." He stood up resting his forehead to hers, "Promise me that no matter what you don't leave me again." Carol looked around him, not sure of what to say, Daryl took his hand and gently pulled her face so she was looking at his eyes, his voice was pleading, "Promise." She shook her head and closed her eyes, "I promise."

After they ate Carol and Beth showed them the maps of the area that they had collected. One even had major building on it in Woodbury. Merle and Daryl were arguing back and forth about the best way inside the city, when Beth cut them both off, "Carol and I think we need to burn them out." The men stared at them, "What?" Carol took a deep breath, "The plan was to start a fire at each end of town where the wall exits are, that way they will either be trapped or at least we will get them leaving." Daryl stared at her, "When did you become General Patton?" Merle nudged his brother, "Not a bad idea baby brother. Looks like the ladies might be leading this mission." Daryl looked at Merle; he couldn't think that they were taking them with them to Woodbury. "You two can lead from here." Carol's face distorted with anger, "You are not keeping me away from this Daryl Dixon, god damn you." Beth caught the woman's hand, "Carol settle down, I am sure they will change their minds. After all they won't be this far without us." Beth gave Daryl and Merle a sinister smile, "Right boys?" Merle pulled Daryl over, "You know if we leave them here they will just show up. If we take them with us we can keep an eye on them." Daryl looked at Merle, "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? They are on a suicide mission here; we can't just let them walk right into it." Merle looked over at Beth, "No, I don't think so. I think this whole things has been about them doing what we should have done. They want to make this right." Daryl glanced at Carol, "Alright, but so help me woman one screw up and I will tie you in the truck." She smiled at him grateful for the chance to put their plan in motion. "Beth and I have been collecting gasoline; we have a whole stock pile upstairs in one of the bedrooms." They went upstairs and Daryl gasped at the amount of gas containers, "So you two have been super busy." Carol laughed, "Not much for two of us to do so we scavenged." He looked at her and chewed on his lip, "Ok, we go tonight under the cover of dark."

That afternoon Merle and Beth went out looking for some kind of kill for their lunch. They wanted to have a nice lunch before their run to the governor's compound. Carol and Daryl went to the local stores looking for black clothes to wear, to keep them hidden. She slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans and she laughed her first real laugh in a long time, "These are silly on me." Daryl ran his eyes down her, "No, not at all, but you can't wear those around anyone else." She smiled, he still thought she was pretty, it warmed her heart. She found a long sleeve black shirt and a black vest and slipped them on. She could hear Daryl changing and she peaked around the rack to see his naked form, her heart beat fast in her chest. He was so handsome; he had a man's body, one that didn't try to look good, but did thru hard work. He looked up and saw her looking, he blushed, they hadn't been together in so long. "Stop lookin' unless you plan on finishin' me." She came out from the rack dressed. "Nice to think you might still want me too." He pulled on the jeans, painfully aware of his erection which was making it impossible to zip his pants fast; he adjusted himself as she walked toward him. He zipped up and grabbed her putting his hands on her hips, "I can wait till you are ready." She leaned up and kissed him gently, he tried to control his hands and his thoughts. After searching for her, he had almost started to give up thinking that they were both dead and now he stood holding her. He groaned as their kiss deepened, he wanted nothing more than to put her on the counter and take her there, but he knew the danger in that. One of the governor's men could come by or even a walker, he pulled away from her, she was breathless. "Go get Beth's clothes and let's get out of here. We have a busy night." As she turned he watched her ass in the tight jeans and he smiled, that was his ass in those jeans.

They had eaten in silence and loaded the trucks with all the supplies they could. Just in case they needed to hold up somewhere for a few days, whatever they had left could be used at the camp. They broke up into two teams. Merle and Beth took the East entrance to the city and Daryl and Carol took the West entrance to the city. They parked and hid the truck in brushes; their meeting place was the campsite that Merle and Daryl had found them just a few days before. Daryl and Carol made it up the wall and began setting fire to anything they could find. Once in awhile a man would come by and Daryl would take them down using his knife, Carol had shocked him by jumping on one man's back knocking him down; Daryl had finished him off easily after that. Once they felt they had enough fires going they headed back toward the truck, Daryl could tell that at least Merle and Beth had done their part for the other side of the small city was ablaze when they stopped at the top of the wall. They drove to the campsite and waited, within a few minutes Merle and Beth pulled up. Carol felt her heart leap at the sight of them. She got out and ran to Beth hugging her, "Did it go smoothly?" The girl nodded, "Yes."

They waited; they could hear yelling and orders being given on the other side of the wall. When the limo and trucks pulled out of the West side they sprung into action. All four of them took high positions and began shooting the trucks came to a dead stop the men getting out to surround the limo in attempts to save the governor. They were taken out easy enough. Merle reached in and killed the driver and Daryl flung open the back door and pulled the governor out, handcuffing him. They could hear more of his men coming. Daryl looked at Merle, "We have to take him with us." Merle nodded as they strong armed the man the road back thru the woods toward the trucks. Carol stopped dropping gasoline in the limo she struck a match throwing it inside. By the time she and Beth made the woods the limo exploded behind them.

When they got back to the trucks the men tied his arms and legs and duct taped his mouth. Daryl used the handcuffs to cuff him to the truck itself. Carol looked at him, "What are we going to do with him?" He grimaced at her, "We are takin' him to Rick. Rick can deal with him." Carol started to open her mouth but decided against it. He was going to be with them, she would have her chance one way or another.

**Ok, the next chapter I warn you will be a bit gory, I plan on letting Carol take care of him in a very harsh way! Thanks as always for the reviews….this story will be done in a few chapters…hope you like it **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13…Fire and Ice

The trucks pulled into camp right before dusk. The others came running when they saw Carol and Beth. Herschel hugged his daughter for what seemed like forever, then he turned toward Carol, "What were you thinking taking my daughter without a word?" Carol steeled herself; she knew she would be taking that kind of anger. "We did what we had to do." Her voice was small and low, but her eyes never left Herschel's gaze. Beth pushed away from him, "You don't know what Carol did for me. If I would have stayed I wouldn't be alive Daddy, so if you are mad anyone, BE MAD AT ME." She turned and took off toward the woods, Merle followed close behind her. Herschel looked at Carol, "Thank you for at least keeping her safe." She nodded, knowing that once he found out they had killed some of the men responsible for his daughter's pain, he might not feel the same.

Daryl and Rick took the governor to the latrine and handcuffed him inside one of the stalls. Merle came walking back with his hand protectively on Beth's back. Rick called the group together, "Carol what were you two thinking?" She swallowed hard, "We thought we were the weakest and had to prove to you and ourselves that we could take care of the problem. If we died it was no lose for the group, if one of you men died, we couldn't replace you. We did what we had to do. We killed the men responsible for Beth and Maggie's attacks. I killed them." Beth piped up moving toward her father, "We killed them." Herschel stood up and his body shook. "How could you kill people in cold blood?" Beth's eyes narrowed, "They took my virginity, I took their life, it seemed fair daddy. I did what you couldn't do."

Herschel nodded his head and sat down, Beth came to his side and hugged him, "I am fine daddy, really I am. They can't hurt anyone anymore please be happy that I am safe and back. But I am no little girl anymore, they took that from me." The old doctor's eyes filled with tears and his daughter held him as he sobbed. The rest of the group watched feeling the heaviness of the moment.

Carol broke the silence, "What are you going to do with HIM?" Rick looked at her, "We will discuss that tomorrow." She looked at Rick, "We didn't bring him back here to live. We brought him back here to be executed for his crimes. How can you tell me that you are going to let him stay alive in there just a few feet from our camp?" Rick stared at her, she had changed since the attack, the strength that she had to make her survive years with Ed was on the outside now. She stared at them all, her voice was low and strong, "I am not crazy. If he gets loose he will kill all of us." She pointed at Rick, "That will be on you." She felt Daryl's hand on her waist, "That's 'nough for tonight, let's get to bed." She pulled away from him and headed toward their tent. She kicked off her shoes and lay down; he came in some time later. She made herself keep her eyes shut, "I know you're awake. You ain't thinkin' clearly. I think we follow Rick's lead here. I won't let anythin' happen to ya." She rolled over and looked at him, "I don't need you to keep me safe, I can do it myself." He took a step back; he had never seen that kind of venom from her before. He looked down at this feet, "You might not think ya do but damn it Carol, you do. Now go to sleep before you say somethin' you will regret." She rolled back over wiping the tears from her face. She won't cry not yet at least.

He sighed, watching her roll over, he knew that the pain was going to come to the surface sooner or later. He just hoped he was around to help her deal with the pain, and stop her from hurting herself or anyone else. He slid next to her on the sleeping bag and pulled her waist toward him. She sighed as he snuggled closer, "I love ya. That's all I know. I love ya." She finally gave in and put her hand on his giving and squeezing his arm a little. He smiled; at least he knew she was still in there, somewhere.

It took what seemed like forever for him to fall asleep, and then forever for him to roll over freeing her from his grip. She got up and pulled her shoes on. She headed to the truck they had brought back with supplies and grabbed a can of gas and headed toward the latrine. She set the gas outside the latrine and opened the door to the stall where the governor was slumped on the floor. He smiled when he looked up seeing her standing there. "Well if it isn't my little mouse. All grown up now, I would love to see what you could take now." She had a peace over her that made him nervous when she spoke, "Why, why did you do it?" He laughed looking at his handcuffs, "Because I could, I saw the chance to make this world one I wanted. I could have anything I wanted. In the old world rules stopped me from feeding my needs. Now I can do anything I want to do, make anyone my bitch. Look at old Merle out there, he was a tough sonofbitch, and now he is like a kitten. Better than any prison system. Look at you stupid people, I will get out of here and I will kill them. Not you though, you are precious, I might even make you my queen." Carol stared at him, "What is your name? Your real name?" He looked at her curiously, wondering where that question came from. "Jonathan Miles, that was my name from before." She smiled at him, "You were someone's son, someone loved you once." He nodded, "Yeah, I guess if you call my mother a mother. But yes, what is your fucking point." She kneeled down, "Maybe someone will speak for you when you see God's face." He laughed at her, "These people aren't going to kill me. You still hold onto the rules of the old world." Carol stood up tilting her head from one side the to other, "They do, but you made sure I don't." He watched in horror as she pulled the gas can into the stall and began pouring it on him. "HELP, SHE'S NUTS. HELP." The others heard his cries and began moving from their tents. Carol took a match from her pocket and lit it, "Say hello to your mother for me. Tell God I will take my punishment for this happily." She dropped the match and he began to burn screaming and trashing around the stall.

She backed up not letting her eyes leave him. He started this but she was damn well going to see it finished. Daryl saw her standing at the latrines and ran toward her as the flames began shooting from the stall. He grabbed her and pulled her away from the building. The screams stopped and she stood staring at the building that was now being engulfed in flames. Rick stood with his hands on his head staring at Daryl, "What the hell happened?" Daryl shook his head he had pulled away from Carol. She was standing watching the building, Beth came to her side, "Carol honey let's go get some rest." Carol nodded and let the girl take her to the tent. She knew what he said was right. This was a new world, and she was a new woman, and she planned on taking charge of her life one way or the other.

**Short chapter tonight….hope you enjoyed. Now where will they all go? What will Daryl do to help Carol? Is she crazy, I don't think so, just tired of being everyone's whipping post. Have a great night **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14…..left for the dead

The next morning Carol woke with a peace around her, she noticed his sleeping bag was empty. She dressed and came out of the tent. The men were all still up taking up a perimeter around the camp. Daryl had his back to her as she slipped over to the fire and began cooking some breakfast. Lori came up behind her slowly, "Carol, I'll make breakfast you go on and get some water from the stream." She looked at Lori, "I am fine, you need rest, I can make breakfast." Lori looked at the ground, "After last night I don't like you handling the fire." She chuckled to herself, they all think I have lost my mind; she smiled as she walked down the path toward the stream. She sat by the water for awhile watching the water as it moved passed her, she thought about Sophia and the kind of woman she would have wanted her to be in this world. She would have wanted her to be strong and able to take care of herself. She was getting ready to get the water when she heard screams coming from the camp; she turned and ran down the path.

Daryl was watching the embers still burning; they had been on watch all night. Carol's action had put them all in danger; a herd of walkers could have spotted the flames from miles away. He sighed not sure what he would do with her, he hoped last night helped silence the demons that were now taking her away from him. The others had started to pack up the camp when they heard the noise start low in the woods. Rick moved close to Daryl, "Do you see them yet?" Daryl shook his head, "We should check it and see it might be just a few." Rick nodded and the two men began walking toward the sound, the herd was large. Rick started counting numbers, "There are too many to take out, we have to clear the camp." Daryl raised his crossbow, "We aren't ready I can hold them off." Rick shook his head pulling him toward the camp, "We need to go, now."

Rick and Daryl headed toward camp, Rick was already barking orders, "Load up, we are leaving now. Take what you can carry only." Daryl ran to the tent and found it empty; he scanned the area looking at Merle and Beth, "Where is Carol?" Merle looked around, "I don't know I thought she was sleepin'. Shit, Beth look for Carol." Daryl was searching franticly, Merle grabbed him, "Brother, move your ass they are here!" Daryl pulled away from him, "I can't leave her!" Merle put Beth in the truck, "Come on we will come back for her. We have to get Beth out of here." Daryl waved him away, "I'll stay, you go, get her out of here." Beth was watching in horror as Rick, Lori, Andrea, and Carl barely missed three walkers as they pulled their truck out of the campsite. T-Dog, Glen, Herschel and Maggie were loading up throwing things in the back of the truck in a blind fury. Beth screamed to Merle, "We have to go. Merle please!" The first of the walkers had reached them, Merle grabbed him and muscled Daryl to the truck he kept screaming Carol's name, Merle put him between him and Beth as the truck pulled away.

Carol stood at the edge of the woods watching in terror as they left her, her eyes went to the walkers that were making their way across the camp site. She turned and headed toward the stream, running for her life. She hadn't gotten far when Michonne stopped her pulling her into a small shed. Carol stared at her as she pulled a walker arm out of her bag and started wiping it on Carol, "Stay quiet, this will help keep them off our scent." Carol stared at her, "He left me." Michonne kept her head down and continued on her task, once she was finished she looked up at her face, "You have to hold it together, no one is going to save your ass but you. You have to stay strong for me." Carol nodded, Michonne handed her a knife from her bag, "Can you use this?" Carol nodded, Michonne looked out the door of the small shed, "Did you see T-Dog did he get away?" Carol nodded, "He got away, I saw him." Michonne looked back at her, "You ready?" Carol nodded following her out of the shed, following the woman that had saved her life.

Merle kept a close eye on his brother the days that followed, he was afraid he would take off hunting for her. After a few days at the abandon factory he was itching to go back and search for her, even though he knew she was probably lost to him. Rick finally gave them the okay to go back and look. When he and Merle pulled up he stood speechless staring at the carnage that the walkers had left behind in their wake. Merle placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's gone brother, there is no way she could survive this." Daryl looked around, "Lori said she was by the stream, I have to look." Merle sighed following him as he made his way down to the water. Daryl stared at the ground trying to pick up any sign of her; he stared out at the woods, "CAROL…CAROL…" Merle watched as his brother's face turned red, "CAROL." His voice was choking on sobs. Daryl sunk to his knees in the mud, Merle let him sob. Daryl stood up wiping off his face, "I left her, it's my fault, I didn't take care of her. I let all this happen to her." Merle stood back and listened to his brother as his grief hit him in waves. "She trusted me and I led her straight to her death." He pulled the revolver from his jacket and held the gun to his head. Merle jumped him from behind knocking it into the mud. He straddled his brother, "Stop this shit, you want to pussy out on me boy? Is that it. How will that help? What if we find her in a few days? Pull your ass together damn it." He got off his brother and stared at Daryl, "Do you understand me?" Daryl looked up at him and nodded, Merle helped him up; Daryl found his voice finally, "Let's head back." Merle nodded, Daryl turned taking one last look at the woods, "Sorry darlin', so damn sorry."

When they made it back to the factory, Daryl headed thru the group straight up to the roof. Rick kicked a chair near him, they had lost anyone, his heart ached for his friend. Rick looked at Merle, "Any sign of her?" Merle shook his head; Beth came to him sobbing burying her head into this shoulder. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Lori let out a sob as she sunk to the floor, "I told her to go to the stream, if I hadn't she would have been with us. Oh God, I sent her to her death." Rick rushed to hold his wife, who was sobbing uncontrollably. The group stood mourning the lost of their friend who had suffered so much and now had been taken from them.

On the roof Daryl cried, he knew he was being a pussy, but she was his world. Now with her gone he didn't know what he would do. He hung his head; his only wish was to be with her and Sophia again. He had let them both down and now he was trapped in hell without his two angels. His chest hurt as he bent his head down letting the tears silently fall onto the crossbow in his hands.

Miles away Carol was making a small fire, she and Michonne had found a few of the prisoners from the governor's camp. Their numbers were growing, she looked around the fire at the faces, a lot of these men had suffered at his hands just as she had. Daniel was one of the first they had found, he looked at her now, "You alright?" She nodded, "I'm fine, just letting my mind wander. Can I get you anything?" He shook his head, "No, Michonne should be back soon. Do you want me to post men in the trees for look out?" The thought slowly crossed her mind that these men were looking to her in Michonne's absence. She stood up, "Yes, one on each side, we will switch out in a few hours." He nodded and went to set up the guard. She hugged herself as she made her way thru the camp, checking on other survivors. Michonne had told the men that Carol was their savior, who had burnt Woodbury to the ground. These men didn't look at her as a weak person, but as one of their leaders. She felt her heart ping at the thought of Daryl leaving her behind, she had anger now, a new feeling that she hadn't even given to Ed. Daryl Dixon had left her, had broken her heart, but she still secretly hoped that he was safe where ever he was tonight.

**Ok, I am leaving you hanging a little, will they find each other? Well yes they will but what will happen when they find one and other? I hope I didn't let you all down with this one. Taking it in a whole new direction….please be kind…kind of nervous about the reviews tonight In this story I wanted Carol to be the strong woman that I know is inside, bringing that outside, and having her kick some butt. She has nothing left now, her daughter is gone and she thinks Daryl left her. She now has a group of broken people that are looking to her and Michonne to get them thru, their hell on Earth. This is just fan fic, and this idea has been rolling around in my head. I was a little nervous about writing it, but I am taking a chance….hope you enjoy. Don't worry, the girl always gets the guy in the end in fan fics! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15….New Alexandria

Six months had passed since he had lost Carol, Daryl sighed as he moved aimlessly around his room in the house that he and Merle now shared. Though it didn't escape his attention that Merle spent a good number of hours each day at the Greens talking with Beth. Daryl knew he had feelings for the girl, but Merle never really did feelings well. Daryl ran a hand thru his hair as he glanced across the street, he could see Rick standing outside and he knew it was time to head out. He grabbed his gear and crossbow; it was their first night on the peacekeepers patrol. He shook his head, if you would have told him a year ago that he would be acting as a cop in a zombie filled world, he would have told you to shut the fuck up. Merle had gotten a job at the community's only bar now that was easy to believe. Now he crossed the street to meet his friend, Rick looked up and smiled, "You ready?" Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I still don't know how the hell you talked them into this." Rick looked at his friend, "What do you mean?" Daryl looked down, "How you talked them into me being a ….you know." Rick grinned as he got into the car, "A cop?" Daryl shook his head, the whole idea of them patrolling the border of New Alexandria and answering drunk and disorderly calls, he still didn't understand it. Rick pulled the car onto the street, "You are a good man, they need you, that is why I talked them into it. I won't have made it here with my family if it wasn't for you." Daryl nodded, in his mind the most important person hadn't made it on his watch. He stared out the window and hoped that where ever Carol was she was watching him and proud.

Carol sat and watched as the two men fought in front of her, she looked over at Michonne who was grinning, "Boys will be boys." Carol leaned back in her chair, "Should I stop them?" Michonne laughed, the whiskey was taking an effect on her, "Girl we have been out there killing shit for two months straight, let them have some fun." Michonne looked at one of their men lounging near her, she smiled, "I plan on doing just that. You need to have some fun, treat yourself. Daniel would be more than willing to give you some of his time." Carol blushed, "Go have fun I will watch the children."

She stretched out, slowly sipping her bourbon as she took in the scene. Douglas Monroe had called them in to go after Alexander Davidson. It seemed that Monroe had lied to the little community in the safe zone and told them he had killed Davidson, and now Davidson was making strikes at the community endangering the civilians. They would be leaving in two days to hunt him down and kill him. Carol picked up her glass and moved toward the bar, she waited at the end of the bar. She absently stared at Daniel who was sitting watching her, he was always nearby if she needed him to help with the others, she smiled at him and he nodded. She didn't even look up when the bartender took her glass, "What'd ya have?" She stood facing Daniel, "Bourbon and water."

Merle filled her glass and continued to watch the two men fighting in the center of the room. He moved over to Jake the manager, "Who the hell are these freaks?" Jake sighed, "They call themselves Renegades, they do the dirty work for the community so we over look their behavior. Most of them are ex-prisoners of the governor; they are led by two women. From what I understand they are the meanest bitches you would ever want to meet. The big tall black one she would cut you before you could beg for your life and the little dark haired one gives me the creeps, she doesn't talk. But when she does speak all these men listen." Merle looked around the dark room, "Holy shit, bitches are in charge of them, no wonder they are so fucked up." Jake laughed, "Don't let them hear that. These men would kill you for talking bad about those women; one of them told me they saved them from the governor's compound." Merle nodded, "Well thanks for the advice." Jake moved to the end of the bar, Merle stared at the small dark haired woman that had sat back down alone at her table, there was something about her, but he couldn't get a good look at her face, he seemed to know her, but then he got pulled away by one of her men and when he looked back she was gone.

She had finally noticed Merle and fear filled her, she couldn't believe he was standing behind the bar; maybe they had made it, and if he did Daryl did. She stood fast moving to Daniel, "Can you keep an eye on these assholes, I am hitting the bed." He smiled, "Sure thing, see you in the morning." She nodded moving fast toward the exit. She walked to their camp on the edge of the safe zone and crawled into her tent; she sat on her cot and hugged her legs. He had left her, she couldn't let him back in, she wasn't the same woman that he had loved, she was damaged and rough. She enjoyed the kill and loved the animalistic way they mowed thru areas taking down the damn things that took her daughter from her. She had to pull herself together before their briefing in the morning. Daryl Dixon was not going to stop her from being who she was now, men looked to her; she was strong and calm in a fight. She was the woman she had always been inside.

Their first night on patrol had been long. There was a group of outsiders that kept attacking their power grid and it seemed every night they were losing power to one part or another of the safe zone while they came in and took what they needed. Daryl sighed at the sunlight streaming into his room, he had only gotten a few hours of rest and Rick said they had to be at the briefing at noon. He rolled over and touched under his pillow, Carol's shirt was tucked neatly where it had been every night since they had gone back to the camp and found her gone, he took it out and smelled it. He hated how it tore at him, her being gone, but she was in a better place and someday he would be with her. The only thing that kept him going now was Merle.

Daryl moved into the kitchen and found Merle nursing a hangover. "You know your 'uppose to serve the drinks not drink them dumbass." Merle smiled, "Yeah, laugh it up asshole. You should have seen the fuckers in that place last night. Make me and you look like Ken dolls." Daryl leaned against the counter sipping his coffee, "Really? If they were so rough why didn't you call?" Merle looked up at his brother, "They were called Renegades, Jake said they do shit for the zone that no one else wants to do. They were some bad asses, led by these two freaky women. The guys kept buying us drinks, Jake said it is just best to take them, don't want to piss them off." Merle raised his stump, "Ain't like I can do anything much anymore." Daryl nodded, "I will ask Rick about them, maybe all this mooning over Beth is makin' ya soft." Merle shot him a look, "Boy don't make me beat your ass with this headache." Daryl chuckled and clasped his brother's shoulder, "See ya in a bit."

She entered the briefing wearing her black cloak, it was their signature, they all wore black. They moved as one, her and Michonne in front with the men behind them, Michonne said it made people fear them. Carol thought they looked like a funeral processional. When they opened the doors to the conference room she could hear the new peacekeepers gasped, she chuckled, they really were a force in this brave new hell of a world. She spotted him almost immediately sitting next to Rick. Michonne grabbed her arm and looked at her second in command, "You alright commander?" Carol nodded, her voice was clear and cold, like it was now when she spoke, Michonne had taught her that, "Yes ma'am, just fine." They moved to the front of the room, Michonne sitting next to Douglas Monroe and Carol sitting at her side.

Douglas Monroe stood and surveyed the room, "Well people we have an outside threat. I have asked the Renegades to come to our aid in this matter. I need you to work with them to stop these attacks. We are a peaceful community and we can't have our people at risk. Commander Michonne has volunteered her group to hunt down these villains on the outside of the walls, but I need you to take care of the people inside these walls."

Daryl sat staring at them; the men wore black military type clothes. Most of them had visible scars on their faces; some of them were missing arms or hands. He wasn't surprised to see Michonne sitting up there in charge of this group, back at the prison he could honestly say no woman had ever made him feel so uneasy and looking at her now under that black hood he shivered a little. The smaller woman he couldn't make out, she was hidden, he could barely see her chin, almost like she didn't want her face to be seen. He shifted in the chair as Michonne started to speak of the route they would take on their search, working from around the community wall to further out toward the outlands.

One of the other peacekeepers stood up during Michonne's talk and interrupted, "This is bullshit, we could go out there and take care of this, we don't need these freaks led by these cunts." One of the men from Michonne's group stood up and drew his weapon, "You will not speak to them like that, apologize, now dickhead." Daryl watched as the smaller woman stood and moved toward the man, "Lower your weapon soldier, I am sure he didn't mean it." The smaller woman turned back toward the peacekeeper, "Right, you didn't mean what you said." The man was frozen as she moved with the grace of a cat toward him, she was right next to him in seconds, the rest of her men drew their guns. "You are sorry correct?" The peacekeeper nodded and sat down, the woman motioned her hand toward her men and the guns were lowered. She moved silently back to her seat. Daryl could feel the air return to the room. Michonne looked at Monroe, "If your people don't want us here we can go. We have no alliance to anyone; we just do for the greater good." Monroe stood, "I do apologize for anything that may have upset you, my man will be punished for such behavior." Michonne nodded, "See that he does, in my camp we have killed men for less."

The rest of the meeting went off without a problem and Daryl was glad to be standing outside with Rick waiting on Lori to pick them up. She pulled up with the baby and came around to meet them. "How'd it go?" Rick smiled kissing her and little Megan on the head, "Fine, just figuring out what our job is for this outsider problem." Lori sat little Megan down and the toddler played at Daryl and Rick's feet. Daryl loved the little girl even though he hated to admit it. Lori was rambling on about something that Carl did when Daryl got distracted by the Renegades leaving the meeting house. No one noticed when little Megan wander to close to the street.

Carol saw them standing outside the meeting hall and kept her head down. In just two days she would be on the other side of the wall and no one had to know she was alive. She could go back to what she knew now. She spotted the baby on the ground moving toward the street and she moved without thinking, she saw the car coming and knew that she was the child's only hope. She ran her hood falling as she did and grabbed the baby, they barely missed the car and the two of them tumbled across the road. Carol landed on her back with the baby safe in her arms. She stood and the world stood still, he was staring at her, she realized her hood was down and her face was visible. Daniel was the first to her side, she handed the baby off to him, "Take this kid to its idiot mother. Make sure NO ONE gets near me." Daniel nodded, "Aye, ma'am."

Daryl stood with his mouth wide open as she walked away flanked by a sea of black uniforms. He ran across the street trying to reach her, "Carol, Carol Peleteir. I know it's you, fuckin' turn around and look at me. God damn it." Two large men stepped in his way, "The commander is not taking visitors today." Daryl pointed at her as she got into the black SUV, "Damn it Carol, you can't just leave, Carol." He watched in disbelief as she pulled away. His heart thumped in his chest, Carol was alive. Nothing else mattered, she was alive.

**Ok, be gentle…it's just fanfic…I am using stuff from the comic…..hope you are gentle….I have had this story in my head forever…let me know Hugs in advance for all the wonderful reviews **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16….the gate

Daryl shook loose of the two muscle men and headed back toward Rick and Lori who were still in shock standing holding baby Megan. Lori had tears welling in her eyes, "Was that? That couldn't be…she is dead. That was Carol." Daryl looked at Rick, "I have to get into their camp. There has to be a way. I tried to get to her but I got cock blocked by those fuckers." Rick stood shaking his head in disbelief, "I can't believe that was our Carol." Lori gently touched his cheek, "I know, but it was." Rick looked at Daryl, "I have blamed myself for months about her death." Daryl looked at the ground, "Me too. I hardly sleep and here she has been running around the country side raising hell with her own little army." He stared down the road watching the last of the black SUV disappear. "You got to get me in that camp." Rick nodded, "We will get in that camp."

That afternoon was a blur for him; he had spent a good hour waiting outside of Monroe's office while Rick tried in vain to get information on Carol and her group. When he came out of the office Rick was fuming, "Something ain't right here, that man is so closed lipped. I can't put my finger on it but he seems to be hiding something. He won't tell me shit about them. He told me to stay clear of them; he said they shot on sight anyone approaching their camp. I say we take a drive over there and see where that takes us." Daryl smiled his first real smile in months, "Damn straight."

Daniel was standing guard on the outskirts of their camp when the peacekeeper car pulled up. Rick eyed the blond man and smiled, "Yes, Monroe sent us to check on all of you make sure you don't need anything for the mission." Daniel looked at the two men in the car, "Haven't seen you two before, you new to the keepers?" Rick nodded, "Yeah, we have only been in zone for about two weeks." Daniel grinned, "Well I am sorry boys, commander's orders, no one in today. We are getting ready for a mission and we close up camp. I will be sure to tell them you stopped by." Daryl stared at the man, "Bullshit, she told you to keep me out. Tell her I ain't goin' away that easy, she knows me." Daniel stared at him hard narrowing his eyes, "Are you threaten one of my Commanders?" Rick put his hands up to stop the fight that was going to happen, "No, he wasn't, one of your commanders is this man's wife, he thought she was dead, he just wants to speak with her." Daniel straightened up, "If I were you two I would turn this car around and not look back, if the CO wants to talk, she will talk. Now get the fuck out of here." Daniel walked away from the car and stood talking to some of the men who had come to see what the fuss was about. Daryl watched in anger, "How the fuck do I get to her now?" Rick smiled, "Oh there are ways, there are ways."

Carol stood in the center of camp watching as the men broke it down. She was excited to be moving out beyond the wall, away from him. She saw the look in his eye, he thought she was dead, a small smile pulled at her lips, she had proved him wrong. She had survived and found her purpose, to kill anything dead that moved. She saw Daniel moving toward her and she sighed, she had worked with him long enough to know when he was upset or pissed off. Right now he looked like both, "You just had a visit from your husband." She chuckled, "My husband is dead, you must be referring to the asshole who broke my heart and left me for the dead. Sweet that he called me his wife. Did you gut him like a pig?" Even after all these months her coldness cut thru him like a knife, he would give his life for her, but he knew she would never feel for him what he felt for her. "I sent them away with a warning. They will be back." She nodded, "That's fine, we will be gone." She cupped his cheek, "Don't worry, I am fine. Tomorrow is a new day and we will be where we belong out there killing those things." He watched her walk away the touch lingering on his cheek; nothing about this situation was fine.

Rick had gotten a hold of T-Dog after they left the Renegade's camp. T-Dog worked the night watch on the gate to the zone. No one went in or out without him knowing about it, Rick figured if they were going to stop them and give Daryl a chance to talk to her it would be there. T-Dog stood in disbelief as they told him about Carol and Michonne, "I always knew that woman was strong, but shit Michonne is hard core, if she has been with Carol all this time, who knows what kind of damage that could do." Daryl looked out across the zone, from the tower on the gate you could see almost the whole thing, "Will ya call us if they try to leave in the night?" T-Dog nodded, "Sure man, anythin' for family."

The Renegade caravan moved silently along the darkened streets, Carol rode with Daniel they worked well together and Carol trusted him to do what was necessary when the time came. They had pulled to the gate and Michonne got out of the SUV in front of them and approached the guard. Carol could tell from the exchange that they weren't going to let them pass. She pulled the vehicle into park and got out moving toward her, "What's the problem?" Michonne turned to her, "Looks like redneck boy has blocked us from leaving. T-Dog is running the gate tower tonight and he won't give us clearance till the peacekeepers get her." Carol felt a quiet anger wash over her, "Sorry for the delay ma'am, permission to handle myself." Michonne smiled, "As you were."

Daryl and Rick had gotten the call when they were on patrol; they high tailed it to the gate, hoping all hell hadn't broken loose while they were waiting on them. As soon as they pulled up he saw Carol leaning against her SUV, her hair was longer and darker. She was wearing a black tank top and his eyes ran up and down her now tone body, she had changed, but he knew if he could just talk with her, he could make everything better, make it right.

She leaned on the SUV with her ankles crossed; she puffed silently on her cigarette. Daniel sat on the hood of the vehicle chuckling, "He has no clue what he is walking into, does he?" She turned smiling at him, "Don't give away all my secrets now." She threw the cigarette to the ground stepping on it as Rick and Daryl approached.

Daryl felt his throat grow tight at the sight of her; he could smell her he was so close. Rick looked at her, "Well Carol, it's wonderful to see you." She sighed and pushed away from the SUV, "Wish I could say the same, what the fuck seems to be the problem officer?" Rick was taken aback, "Carol, Daryl wants to see you." Her eyes narrowed and she moved closer to Daryl, "You stopped a mission for the better of your zone because someone wants to give me hug? You want to see me? Do you see me now?" Daryl swallowed hard, "Darlin' I can't believe you are standin' in front of me." He moved to touch her face and she recoiled, Rick was painfully aware of the guns that were now trained on them as the men surrounded them. Daryl watched in horror as Carol raised her hand, "I am fine boys as you were." Carol stepped closer her breath was hot on his face, "Do you know how it feels to see the one person you trust and love the most in the whole world leave you for the dead? Do you know the fear that feels you when you have ten walkers chasing you thru the bush all alone? No, you won't, you were safe and sound in the truck heading away from me. You left me." Daryl moved grabbing her arm, "I went back, I looked for you that day, it was crazy, I had to get Beth out of there, I had to get Merle out of there, I tried, I looked for you." Carol smiled at him, he felt the ice come off her, "You left me for the dead. You left me." She drew back her knee and kneed him twice hard. He doubled over grabbing his crotch. She turned to Rick pulling her buck knife from her boot, "Now you will fucking let us pass or you won't make it home tonight. Don't think I haven't forgotten how you left my daughter for the dead." Rick pulled away grabbing Daryl off the ground, "Alright Carol, alright. But this isn't over." She replaced the knife in her boot and grinned, "I look forward to our next chat. Mount up boys we are moving." She jumped into the SUV and waited as the gate opened.

Daniel smiled at her, "You know you should probably just talk to him. It might be easier." She stared at the road ahead of them, "Not with him." Daniel's voice was low, "You love him." Carol looked at him, "Someone that loves you would die beside you before they left you." She turned back to the road, she couldn't cry, no more tears came to her eyes. Since that first night, she hadn't shed one tear. She wasn't going to start now.

Daryl watched as she drove away from him, but he was sure that he could reach her somehow, she was mad, she thought he left her. She wasn't as hard as she thought; he could find her, no matter what. Rick pulled him toward the car, "You alright?" Daryl bent down, "Gonna fuckin' knock her block off when I get my hands on her, who the fuck taught her that?" Rick stared watching the gate close, "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling this isn't gonna end pretty."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17…ambush

Carol stood outside of the SUV blood running down her arm. She knew she had been hit and she struggled to bring herself up again. Someone had tipped them off; they were waiting for them when they had made it clear of the gate. She felt her head spinning, Daniel was at her side wrapping his belt around her arm, "Carol, stay calm, you are losing a lot of blood." Carol leaned back watching as Michonne moved from man to man checking for pluses, when she didn't find any she shot the men in the head. Carol started to struggle to her feet, "I have to help." She swayed and Daniel pulled her back down, "The guys have them running into the woods, you need to stay put." He moved toward Michonne who taking a count of how many they had lost. "Carol has been hit, it's pretty bad." Michonne headed back toward Carol, she kneeled down and eyed Carol, "You gonna live?" Carol shook her head, "Yeah, I guess. Give me a minute and I will head in the woods after them." She stood chuckling, "You are getting in the truck and we are all heading back to the gate. They knew we were coming, god damn they took out six of our best guys." Carol leaned her head back, this was a nightmare. How had they let this happen?

They waited for the other men to return from the woods. The report wasn't good, they had disappeared, the men were having trouble tracking them. Daniel loaded her into the truck; she felt herself going in and out as he drove toward the small post office they had chosen as a fall back spot. Daniel unloaded her taking her into the small lounge. He tore off her tank top applying pressure to the wound, she mumbled under her breath, "Daryl, I don't want to get up yet." He sighed as he pulled the medic pack from his bag, the shot had gone straight thru, but it was going to be one painful heal though, the shot had hit below the shoulder ball joint. He heard the other trucks pull up; the men were establishing a perimeter around the post office. Michonne entered behind him, "How is she?" She stared at the smaller woman, who was growing paler by the minute, "What can I do?" Daniel frowned as he worked on stitching up her wound, "No, I got it, do you have the men taking post yet?" She sighed, "Yes, they are on point. No walkers, no others in sight. We need to figure out what to do now." Carol stirred on the small couch, "We need trackers, there are only two I know, the Dixon boys." Michonne stared down at her and smiled, "Even with a bullet to the shoulder and losing blood you make damn good sense." Carol gave her a weak smile and closed her eyes. Michonne looked at Daniel, "Take three men and bring them back, don't take no for an answer."

Daryl sat at the table of the kitchen holding his head. He had gone to the bar after she had left, Merle had brought him home, he had drank until he couldn't stand and now he was regretting his choice to drink last night. He was still upset, his crotch hurt, and now he had a killer headache. Merle laughed as he entered the kitchen, he yelled as he entered, "Good morning, sweet cheeks." Daryl grabbed his forehead again, "Do you have to yell?" Merle's laughter thundered thru the kitchen causing him to grimace as the sound bounced thru his head. Merle sat at the table next to him and smiled, "Well what are you going to do today bad boy?" Daryl shook his head, he knew Merle was enjoying every minute. They heard the knock at the door, Daryl got up and went to the door, when he opened it he knew something was wrong.

Daniel stood there looking at the man, he cleared his throat, and "We need your help." Daryl looked at him; he noticed the dried blood on his shirt, "What happened? Where is she?" Daniel swallowed hard, he could see the man's concern, it was painted all over his face, "We were ambushed, she will be fine. She took a good shoot to the shoulder." Daryl was already grabbing his gear as Merle came into the living room, "What the hell is going on?" Daryl looked at him, "Carol's been shot, I have to get to her." Daniel put up his hand, "We need you both, we need to track the fuckers. We lost them and none of us can find them. Carol said you two were the ones that could find them." Merle shook his head, glancing at his brother, "I have to make a stop on the way." They pulled up in front of the Green's house and Merle ran in, Daryl watched as his brother said good bye to the girl, he was even surprised when the girl threw her arms around Merle kissing him. Merle looked uncomfortable as he pulled away and smiled at the girl. Merle headed back to the truck getting in next to Daryl, Daryl smirked at him, "Shut it fucknut!" Daryl laughed as they made their way out of the zone and toward Carol.

Carol sat staring at the maps of Shendoah National Park, they had a large area and to cover and she wasn't sure how they would find Davidson's group. She figured they were moving around the park not staying in one place to long. Michonne entered, "They are here, I have the men gathered in the back yard, you think you can make it." Carol stood, "I am fine, really I am, and I know better than to show if I wasn't." Michonne took her in for a moment, "He is pacing like a wild animal waiting to see you." Carol sighed, "Yeah, don't worry." She moved slowly outside stopping on the back porch, he was already moving toward her, "You 'lright?" She shook her head, "I am fine. Shoot went straight thru." He frowned at the how pale she looked; the black circles were dark under her eyes, "Look like ya need rest." She nodded, some of her men were already crowding around, "Shit commander you took one hell of a hit." She smirked, "I took two of them with me though." She moved past him taking a chair near Daniel. Michonne stood in the center of the yard looking around at their men, "I know we took a hit yesterday, we lost a lot of good men. We have the addition of the Dixon brothers they are trackers, they are going to lead us into the park to find Davidson." One of the men leaning on the garage nearby snorted, "Yeah we called on some outsiders to help us." Carol rose from her chair, "What did you say?" The man stood tall as she approached him, "These assholes are not one of us, they won't have our back out there. Hell I bet they are part of the group that left you for dead; we should kill their sorry asses." Carol pulled her blade from her side and shoved the man against the garage, "You are not in charge here, these men are going to pull our asses out of the fire we are in, if you don't like it then we would be happy to show you to the door Paul." The man swallowed hard, "I meant no disrespect ma'am." Carol narrowed her eyes, "You better treat these men like one of our own." She spun around watching the other men's faces, "Anyone else have any problem with these men?" The men all shook their heads no, Carol turned back to the man that she was holding against the garage, "You good now?" He nodded as she released him; she walked back to the chair and sat down. Michonne barked out ordered and then dismissed them.

Daryl watched her as she slowly took the stairs back into the post office; she stumbled a bit, but caught herself. He followed her inside he could feel Daniel right behind him. Carol walked to the small lounge closing the door fast behind her and collapsing on the couch again. She had used the little energy she had and now felt exhausted. Daryl paused at the door, Daniel pushed past him, "I got her." Daryl grunted at the man, Daniel let his hand linger on the door knob, his eyes casted at the ground, "She still loves you, she called out for you when she was shot." Daryl eyed the man, "You with her or something?" Daniel looked into his eyes, "It's not like that, you won't understand." Daniel opened the door and closed it fast, he came to her side the wound was bleeding again, "Carol, damn it. I could have handled Paul." She gave him a weak smile, "And let the rest of them see me like this, no way in hell." He pulled her tank aside working on the wound, grabbing more bandages. "You need to rest, Michonne won't say anything. She was surprised you were up at all today." After he was done she sank down onto the small couch, her eyes were heavy, "Just need a few minutes." He watched her as she drifted off to sleep and he swallowed hard.

Daryl and Merle were in the main room of the post office with the rest of the men. They stared at them as they opened meal ration packets. Merle leaned against the counter and whispered to Daryl, "What the fuck did we get ourselves into?" Daryl looked around, "Don't have a fuckin' clue." The man from outside approached with two meal rations and two waters. "Sorry about outside, we all care so much for the commanders. We don't want anyone to hurt them." Daryl nodded taking the meal; he looked up as Daniel entered wiping the blood from his hands. He motioned to Daryl, Daryl followed him into the hallway, "She is resting, I have shit I have to do. She keeps opening the wound. Will you sit with her while I work?" Daryl nodded heading into the lounge area, he pulled a chair up to the couch and stared at her, he was afraid if he touched her she would disappear. Her eyes flutter and she looked up at him, she moved fast trying to sit up. He reached over and helped her, she nodded her head, "I am sure there are more important things you could be doing besides sitting with me." He frowned at her, "Daniel said you keep moving around bustin' open the wound. You need to rest." She reached for a water that was near her and took a drink, they were alone, Daniel would pay for that later. She sighed waiting him as he picked at his nails, her voice was soft, she cast her eyes down, "I am sorry I put the group in harm's way." He stared at her, "What?" She took a deep breath, "I set the fire that brought the walkers. I am glad that you all made it out safe." He moved the chair closer and she tried to move away but he blocked her, he cupped her face, tears were welling in his eyes, "I thought you were dead. I came back. I searched, I thought you were dead." She looked away from him; she didn't know what to say, "Why can't you look at me?" She turned and her eyes met his, she felt every emotion as she stared into his green blue eyes, "The Carol you loved did die. She had to patch up men that were injured; she had to kill walkers, and men that begged for their lives in the end. Your Carol is dead, what is left is this thing I have become." He smiled at her, "She is still there, she is lookin' at me right now. Damn it woman, this isn't you, it can't be you." She stiffened under his grip, "It is Daryl, it is." The door opened and Michonne stepped in, "Sorry, I need to speak with you Carol." Carol nodded as he stood up his eyes never leaving her face. Michonne stepped closer, "Daryl, give us a minute." He nodded and exited the room heading out toward Merle. His head was clouded and his thoughts were jumbled.

Michonne shut the door behind him. "You alright?" Carol shook her head, "Yup, I am fine. What did you need to see me for?" Michonne smiled, "Just thought you could use a break. I saw Daniel outside and I knew I would find him in here with you." Carol half laughed, "Thanks. What do you need from me?" She started to stand and felt the room spin. Michonne grabbed her arm, "You need to rest, I need my clear thinking partner at my side tonight." Carol nodded and eased back down to the couch. Michonne stood at the door for a moment, "I will post a man with strict orders no one enters this room." Carol nodded again as she closed her eyes, her heart ached worse than her shoulder.

Michonne entered the room where the men were eating and looked over to Daryl, "You, walk with me." Daryl sneered, the bitch wasn't going to order him around, but he fell in behind her, "What the fuck did you do to Carol?" Michonne laughed as she made her way toward the trucks parked outside, "I saved her. Did you save her from the herd? I don't think so, I think you left her." He stared down at the ground, his guilt was all over his face, she sighed. "You have no idea what we found when we made our way past what was left of Woodbury. We could hear the screams from inside the wall. Men were half burnt lying in the streets; we had to go thru and shoot them. The others we cared for, for months. We were lucky we found the men we did. Carol personally took care of each of them, nursing them all back to health. Once we they were well, they stayed with us, looking after us, or I should say looking after her. She got tough after that first night. She saw the carnage you all left when you burnt down the city. It haunts her, she has vicious nightmares, she blames herself. She figures if she kills as many walkers and assholes as she can, she can at least make this world a little safer. I didn't do anything to Carol; Carol has made herself who she is." Daryl looked up watching Daniel as he loaded one of the trucks. "What's his story? Why is he at her side like that, no one else follows her like a puppy dog?" Michonne took a deep breath, "The governor had killed his wife and put him in the cells below his compound, he was to be walker bait. Carol was the one who found him, she released him. He feels indebted to her, he cares for her, anyone can see that. But Carol only cares for you like that. So he settles for the friendship card, figuring keeping her safe is enough. When you showed up at the zone, it crushed him, but it seems he has come to terms with you." Daryl nodded, "So what do you think she needs from me?" Michonne laughed, "Can't do it all for you boss. You have to figure that out for yourself." He watched as the strange woman walked away.

That night the trucks were loaded, Carol was standing by her truck, he could tell that Daniel was auguring with her about something, by the way her brow was wrinkled. Michonne appeared behind him, "You two ride with them. Keep her safe boys, I kind of like her, she gives me an ounce of humanity." Merle smiled at him, "Now's your chance killer." Daryl stared at her catching her gaze; she turned and climbed into the passenger side of the truck. Daryl got in sitting behind Daniel so he could look at her, Merle sat behind her. They were silent as they moved the caravan toward the park. He saw her touch her cross and he smiled easing back into his seat, his Carol was still there, she was just hiding, and he knew he could bring her out.

**Ok, I know some of you are a little worried about the direction of this one. Just trying something new. I want to thank you guys that loved this one. I was really nervous. When you write, and I know I don't do it at a professional level, you wear your heart on your sleeve. So as always can't wait to read your reviews…just be gentle…Hope your days are awesome! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18…..these dreams

They had reached the base camp by midnight, Carol climbed out of the truck surveying the work the advance team had made, most of the tents were already set up. She sighed as she stretched her arm out, the shoulder wasn't even close to fifty percent yet, but she would have to work thru it. She felt someone behind her, she turned her head and saw Merle staring at the camp behind her, "Well fuckin' look at that, a little mini city." Carol smirked, "Yup, Paul will show you to your tent, we leave at first light." She walked off toward Michonne who was already putting her gear in her tent. Daniel and Daryl grabbed Carol's bag at the same time. The two men stared at each other, "I got it, we share a tent." Daryl felt the anger well in his chest, "That won't fuckin' be for long." Daniel growled as he tore the bag from Daryl's hands and headed toward their tent. Paul appeared a few minutes later, "Gentlemen, I am to show you to your tent." Daryl sneered when he saw how far away his tent was from hers, he threw his gear on his cot, "What the fuck is she playin' at here?" Merle laughed and looked at his brother, "Army girl, duh." Daryl sat down on his cot, grabbing his bow and cleaning off the arrows, "How can she lay in a tent with some other asshole, this close to me. Who the fuck does she think she is? I have a good mind to go over there and carry her ass back over here." Merle sat staring at the wood pieces in his hand, "Sure you go do that and I will make sure I bury you somewhere nice. These boys will kick your ass before you even get close. They love her, come on, use your head. Come out and sit with me, watch how they react to her, it's different from Michonne. They are afraid of that bitch, Carol they respect."

He stood outside their tent and watched her as she made the rounds talking to each man one at a time. Paul appeared behind them with their meals for the night, "She always does that every night." Daryl glanced at the man, "She talks to them?" Paul nodded, "She is like our wife and mom all in one. Most of us won't be here without her, she took care of us, nursed us. If one of us gets sick, it's Carol we ask for, Daniel was a doctor, but Carol is the face you want to see before you die. Many of our guys have asked her to end them, ones that got bit, it kills her, you can tell, but she does it. She cares for us like we are her family." Daryl nodded; she was always like that, now she just had the strength to show it.

They sat out in the night watching as the camp settled in; she sat across the camp at a small table. Daniel brought her the flask with bourbon, she looked at him pushing it toward him, "You sleep tonight, I will be fine." He shook his head and pushed it back toward her, "I didn't get shot. Drink, that is an order." A small smile played at her lips, "Aye sir."

Daryl's eyes narrowed as he watched her, he could tell she was drinking by the small smiles she was letting escape from her lips. He felt a small smirk on his lips just watching her, she wasn't happy, but for the moment she was content. He glanced at Merle who was still sanding a piece of wood in his hand, "What the hell is that?" Merle blushed, "Just a thing." Daryl grinned, "You're makin' somethin' for Beth." Merle didn't look up, "Shut the fuck up, you don't know shit." Daryl nodded, "What is it?" Merle sighed, "It's a picture frame. She has this picture of her momma that she took from the farm. She doesn't have a frame for it. I thought she might like one." Daryl leaned back taking in his brother who was obviously nervous by the conversation, "It's ok if you like her, hell even love her." Merle looked down, "I am too old for her. There are young guys comin' into the gate every day. I just care about her is all." Daryl glanced across the camp at Carol, "Yeah I understand."

Her eyes were growing heavy from the bourbon; she stood up and waved toward Daniel who was sitting with some men near the fire. She headed in and changed carefully laying in the cot, she had trouble finding a comfortable spot, but she finally settled in. As her eyes closed she thought she heard Daryl's voice tell her good night, but that was just a dream.

Daryl had watched her climb into the tent, he went back into theirs grabbing his bedroll. Merle stared at him, "Where the hell ya goin'?" Daryl looked at her tent again, "Goin' to sleep with my wife." Merle laughed, "Good luck ass hat." He watched as Daryl walked across the camp stopping near the front of the tent, then he decided on laying on the side of the tent he thought was closet to Carol. He leaned in as close as he could and whispered, "Good night woman." He thought he heard her answer him, but he couldn't say for sure. It was just a few hours later when he woke to her quiet sobs.

Daniel had been awake, he had woke from his own nightmare, the governor was slicing into his wife. He had woke like most nights covered in sweat and shaking. He stared over at Carol realizing that she was wrestling with her own demons. He could tell by the way her legs were moving, he felt his heart drop when she whispered, "Sophia", he moved over to her kneeling on the ground, "Commander, Commander, Carol!" Her eyes snapped open; she put her hand to her mouth and sat up. He knew she was trying to stop the tears from happening, it was the only time she cried, after she dreamt of them, it was either Daryl or Sophia. She sobbed out loud, the tears began running down her face, he pulled her into his chest, he leaned near her ear, "Cry into my chest, let it go." He always let her cry on nights like this, he heard something moving on the side of the tent and wasn't surprised when Daryl Dixon stepped thru the opening, he stared at her curled up in Daniel's arms. Daniel mouthed over her head, one word, Sophia; Daryl felt his throat grow tight. He came next to her on the cot, putting his hand on her back, she didn't move as the two men allowed her to cry.

She finally pulled away, embarrassed by her behavior, "Sorry, I am fine." Daniel sighed, "You are not fine. I will leave you two alone." Daryl moved closer to her on the cot, "Sophia?" Her eyes welled up, he knew the pain of that day, he knew what the lose almost did to her, "I am fine, can take care of myself." Daryl stood anger filled him, "Damn it, I hurt for her too, I hurt for you. Why do you think you have to be hard? Did you grow a dick in six months?" She stood, she wasn't use to being talked down to anymore, "You have a lot of nerve you sonofabitch, what do you know about losing someone?" Daryl grabbed her hard pulling her to him, "Plenty." He kissed her hard making sure to keep her good arm pulled around her back so she couldn't pull away. She couldn't help herself enjoying the taste of him, her head felt swimmy at the feel of his hands on her skin. He pulled away, looking crimson from the contact, and unsure what to do next, "I have lost plenty, not gonna let that happen again." She watched as he stormed from the tent. She heard him outside the tent and a small smile came to her lips, he was sleeping outside her side of the tent keeping vigil over her. Only one thought ran thru her mind, why does he still care about me?

The next morning Daryl woke to Merle standing over him grinning, "Oh you are gonna be happier than shit in a minute." Daryl sat up lookin' around, "What?" Merle knelt down, "She's gone." Daryl stood up scanning the camp, "What the fuck ya mean she's gone?" Merle chuckled, "She took the advance team out on the trail you marked for Michonne." Daryl growled like an angry bobcat when he stood up, Merle chuckled again, "I told ya, knew ya'd be pissed." Daryl stormed toward Michonne who had her back to him, "Which fuckin' direction did she head in?" Michonne turned smiling, "Good morning boys, glad to see you. Who ever do you mean?" Daryl pulled closer to the woman,"Don't be fuckin' cute, where is she?" Michonne chuckled, "She and Daniel took the advance team and are clearing a path down to the river, there are walkers all over these woods." Daryl grabbed his bow, "You let her go out there with walkers, her shoulder isn't even healed." Merle followed him into the woods, Daryl stopped checking the ground he found their trail quickly and they moved fast thru the trees. They came to a small clearing and Daryl couldn't believe his eyes, Carol was fighting back to back with Daniel against at least a dozen walkers. The advance team was working their way in toward them. Daryl stood back and watched as she moved with the grace of a cat, slicing her blade into anything that came near her. She stood panting when the last walker fell; she looked over the field with a sense of pride. She looked up as Daryl and Merle made their way across the field, she sighed realizing that he had seen her in action; she was amazed that it was pride she saw gleaming from his face.

He steeled himself, "What the fuck Carol Ann Peletier? You said we were leavin' first light and you go off playin' fuckin' ultimate fightin with walkers?" She wiped her blade on her pants not looking up at him, "Daniel are we clear?" Daniel tried to hide his smirk as he scanned the woods, "All clear commander." She looked up, "Glad you boys joined us. Move out." She took lead moving down the path toward the river. Daryl found himself staring at her ass, as she moved thru the trees. She felt his eyes on her and she smiled.

**Thank you as always for all the reviews and reads! I can't believe so many people are reading this! You all make my life a real nice place! Blessings!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19….Cantina

After three days with no luck Michonne stood looking at the camp. The men were exhausted, they had taken out at least four different small herds, she knew they would need a break. Davidson's men had cleared out; she began to wonder who was giving them information. She stepped toward Carol and Daniel's tent smirking at the redneck posted outside; he was curled up tight in his bedroll. She slipped into the tent scaring both of the sleeping commanders, "I think we should head for Cantina today." Carol rolled over with a start, "Jesus, scared the shit out of me." Daniel was half sitting up with his knife in his hand, "Fuckin' too early Michonne." He groaned as he settled back into the cot. Michonne moved toward him kicking the bed, "Move your ass soldier we are heading out today." Daniel sat up staring at her; he flung his legs over the edge pulling on his boots, "Aye ma'am." He grabbed his coat moving out of the tent, almost tipping over Daryl who was now pulling on his own boots. Daniel grunted at the man and headed off to wake the rest.

Carol pulled on her boots as Michonne sat on Daniel's cot. "I think we have a spy." Carol eyed her, "Who? These men have been with us for months. We know them." Michonne nodded, "Yup but everyone has a price, even now." Carol nodded, "We need to figure out who it is. It couldn't be the Dixons they came after the fact." Michonne nodded, "It's one of our own." Michonne stood exiting the tent. Carol finished gearing up and started packing her bag. She knew he could hear her, "We are packing up, get Merle and start tearing down." He grunted at her, "I'm ridin' with ya." She smiled softly at the sound of his voice, "I won't have it any other way."

When she exited the tent a few minutes later with her and Daniel's gear packed she saw the rest of the camp slowly being torn down. She started taking down their tent, Daniel stood watching her struggle with the task, her shoulder still not fully healed. He was on his way to help her when Daryl appeared taking over. He sighed, he had to get those two back together, this life wasn't good for Carol. She needed to be somewhere safe, where she could live out a happy life. He turned back to the men who were packing the truck, time to go home.

It took them four hours to reach Cantina. Daryl stared out the window as they approached a high metal fence, there were several men standing guard. Carol turned to him and Merle, "We found this gated community, it butts up against a lake, we added the second fence around the one that was already here. We have homes here, a meeting house." Daniel smiled at them thru the rear view mirror, "And a bar which is why the men call it the Cantina. Tonight will be wild, most of the men, have women here. They take care of the day to day running of the compound." Daryl nodded as they entered the second set of gates, he saw children playing in a park just inside, Carol smiled at him, "We have a large group of children. We are too afraid to take them to the zone, Michonne and I aren't sure if it's safe. But where is, but at least here they can swim and run free. Most of the men have real lives here when we aren't out." He nodded; he had never excepted them to have a place like this.

Daniel pulled the truck to a stop in front of a white house with a small garden in front. Carol took a deep breath as an older man with a limp came out onto the porch and waved, Carol smiled at Daniel, "See you all later." Daryl watched as she slipped across the yard and hugged the man. Daniel looked at him, "That is Franklin; he takes care of Carol's place when we are gone. We found him outside of Washington, not sure how the old man survived. Carol won't leave him, it was the first time I saw her and Michonne get into it physically." Daryl smirked, "Who won?" Daniel laughed as he moved the truck further down the small street, "Well he's here isn't he, who do you think won?" Merle grinned at him, "She's got balls."

Daniel pulled the truck to a stop just a block away from Carol's house, "Ok boys, this is my place. Carol has asked me to put you all up. Come on." Daryl and Merle put their things in the house and stood in the kitchen waiting on Daniel who reappeared in jeans and a tee shirt. "Well boys, would you like to see the bar?" Merle sighed, "Is there anyone heading to the zone?" Daryl smirked knowing why his brother was asking. Daniel looked at the man who had hardly said two words to him, "I think we have someone leaving tomorrow." Merle pulled a package from his jacket pocket, "Can someone get this to my girl?" Daniel took the package, "I don't see why not, we send stuff all the time. Who does it go to?" Merle gave Daryl a hard look before he spoke, "Beth Green." Daniel nodded grabbing a piece of paper and writing Beth's name down, "I will take care of it. Now I am heading to get drunk if you want to join me I am buying." Merle smiled, "Well why didn't you fuckin' ask before."

Carol sat eating a bowl of soup; she had taken a long bath, and was sitting in her favorite shorts when Michonne entered. "Well look at you looking all relaxed." She chuckled, "Yup living the dream." Michonne looked around, "Franklin go home?" Carol nodded taking a sip of her tea, "What's wrong?" Michonne sat down looking at her, "I need you and Daniel to go out tomorrow, take a team. Got word there is a group of men taking children." Carol stared at her, pushing her bowl away she wasn't hungry anymore. "How many?" Michonne shook her head, "I don't know." Carol nodded, "Ok, I will find Daniel." Michonne stood stopping at the door, a small smile crept to her lips, "Why don't you go have some fun tonight, I mean your old man is in camp. Maybe a little fun will do you good, instead of holding up in this house." Carol grinned, "Maybe, when do you want me to leave?" Michonne took a deep breath, "Noon tomorrow, I will distract the Dixons, you just go take care of those men." Carol nodded; it was going to be a long night.

Daryl sat at the bar with Merle and Daniel sipping on his bourbon. Daniel was talking to the bartender when Carol walked in; she had slipped into her favorite black hip hugging jeans and her best red low cut shirt. She stopped at the bar next to Daniel, "Bourbon straight up please." The man behind the bar smiled at her, pouring her drink, she turned catching Daryl's expression, she steeled herself and turned to Daniel, "Hey need to see you in the morning first thing." He nodded, "Ok, should I go slow tonight?" She smiled; he knew she didn't want to give any information in front of the Dixons, "Slow is good." She walked away, Daryl moved on the bar stool watching her as she found a booth near the back of the bar. Daniel and Merle both chuckled, Merle stared into his glass, "Well if that wasn't a fuckin' invite I don't know what is." Daryl looked at him, Merle looked into his brother's eyes, "Why you still here?" Daryl grabbed his glass and walked toward her, she was talking to one of the men who had stopped to introduce her to his girl. Daryl slid into the booth across from her, she smiled at him, "I don't remember asking you to join me." Daryl took a gulp of the bourbon, "Then you shouldn't of worn those jeans." She blushed looking at her glass, she could feel his eyes on her and she looked up, "How ya like our little place?" He nodded, "Done good 'ere, made a good place for these people." She sighed looking around them, "Not just me, they do it. They are good people, just looking for something to hang onto." Her eyes found his again; he didn't say anything just took her in, looking at her face. He was memorizing every line, every freckle, he sighed, "When ya gonna let me see your place." His face turned red as the words came out. She drank the rest of her drink, "When do you want to see it?" A small smirk spread across his handsome face, "I got time, now." She laughed, "Ok, let's go."

They walked in silence down the street, people stopping them from time to time talking with Carol. He smiled as she greeted them, when she was here he saw the woman that had changed his life. They made it back to her house and she stopped, pointing out the small garden in the front, "These are all Franklin, he insisted I have my own vegetables. I don't have a green thumb, but he does. His place is next store; he takes care of my place when I am gone." As they approached the front door Daryl heard barking, "Is that a fuckin' dog?" She laughed, "Two of them. The big one is friendly, but the little one only likes me and Franklin. He has even bit Daniel." She opened the door and the two mutts greet them. Carol knelt down petting the two eager dogs, he looked around the living room, all hard wood floors, he always pictured her in a house like this. As he walked behind her he stopped in the hallway eyeing several pictures of Sophia. Carol disappeared into the kitchen and returned without the dogs. He felt her touch his arm, "After we settled here, Daniel and I went into Atlanta, I went home. I wanted a photo of her; Ed won't let me take them when we left saying it was silly. Now I have my girl with me always." He stared at her face as she softened in front of him, he smiled at her, she glanced at him and he watched the hardness cover her emotions, "What?" He turned gently pushing some of her hair from her face, "Nothin', just thinkin' it was nice to see you smile like that." She blushed, "Can I get you a drink?" She started to turn but he caught her by the waist and pulled her toward him.

She surprised him by kissing him back so quickly, her hands running down into his jean pockets. He sighed at her touch. Her breath was hot on his skin as he leaned into the wall; she ran her mouth along his neck. He grabbed her ass to get a better grip and her legs went to his waist wrapping tight around him like a vise. He walked her toward what he could see was her bedroom. He dumped her onto the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head, she quickly did the same laying there in nothing but her bra, he looked at her skin. It once was smooth; he now saw several scars that were never there before. He kissed her stomach moving up to her breast, he pulled the bra down exposing them, he moved on top of her taking her breast in his mouth, his other hand caressing the other. She moaned and arched her back; he kissed her again moving his mouth to her neck sucking gently below her ear she groaned. He stood up and pulled off his pants, he smiled at her as she unbuttoned her pants; he pulled them off throwing them next to his on the floor.

He was on top of her his hands were gently pulling aside her underwear his fingers were gently massaging her clit as she bucked her hips to meet his hand. He bit her lip as he kissed her, she moaned loudly and pulled him back to her mouth. She rolled over on top of him, she stood long enough to take of her panties, she returned to straddle him, he moaned as she slid him into her. Carol bucked her hips up and down, his hands found her breasts as she moved them both, he found her rhythm and they both fell into a heap after their climax. She lay with her face away from him, his arm cradled under her head. He could hear her heart beating, as her breathing slowed. He ran his hand down her bare back and his eyes stopped on a tattoo. "What the hell is that?" She turned to look at him, "What?" He touched the tattoo with his hand, "Where'd you get that?" She chuckled as she stood up pulling on his shirt, "We all have them. It's for identification. When you look thru bodies for your people, we all have them on our backs." He stared at her, in six months a lot had changed. He watched as she left the room, "Where ya goin'?" He heard her in the kitchen with the dogs, she came back a few minutes later with two waters, "Had to let the dogs in, they are eating, so we should be fine." She closed the door and sat down on the bed next to him handing him water. He sat up and took it, his hand rubbing her leg. He loved how the two of them could sit in silence together, he missed that she knew him so well.

Carol woke the next morning before day break, Daryl was tangled up in her, she smiled, and last night had been wonderful. They had made love until the two of them couldn't move anymore, as they were falling asleep he had said he loved her and she wasn't sure what to say. She was confused, but she had to get over to Daniel's and head out. She slipped out of the bed, she had taken her gear into the living room the night before, she changed quickly putting her bag on her shoulder she headed down the street. Daniel was already outside waiting, he smiled as she approached, "Have a good night." She shoot him a dirty look, "Get in the truck, you hung-over?" He nodded, "Yup, Merle is one damn good drinker. Couldn't let him beat me." She chuckled, as she climbed into the driver's seat, "Let's go, before we wake the whole neighborhood."

They stood in front of Michonne's house by dawn. They had the men they needed; the briefing was short, find the men rescue the children they could and get their asses back by nightfall. Michonne eyed her as she stood in front of the truck looking down the street toward her house. "What's the problem?" Carol smiled, "Nothing, just glad for last night." Michonne sighed, "I have the worse feeling I am gonna lose you to the rednecks." Carol laughed, "Don't worry I will probably get killed first." Michonne watched her climb into the truck and a worried look went across her brow, she was afraid that was what Carol had in mind.

**Ok, as requested a little more of Merle and Beth. He sent her the picture frame he made her and a note. I promise it will be in the next chapter…and so will Beth. Don't worry Daryl will be able to pull Carol out of a fix in the next chapter…they had a good night together! The old Carol is still shining thru…did you like the fact that she went back for pictures of Sophia? Have a great day. Norman for president.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20….as we lay dying

Daniel and Carol moved thru the deserted parking lot. They had followed the two men for over forty minutes. They had seen them totally by accident when they were parked checking the map they had drove past them and Carol saw the children in the back seat. Now standing there with Paul and two of their other men they were concerned that there were more of them around. The men had taken the children into an old automotive repair shop. Daniel looked around scanning the roof tops, "I don't like this, seems like we are walking into a trap." Paul shifted on Carol's other side, "Listen to him we need to head back, come on, we could come back in a few days with more men." Carol took the gun from her holster and checked the magazine. "If we double back those kids are as good as dead. You don't like this, you all go back." She advanced forward; Daniel was already taking up the rear.

When they reached the inside, Carol's eyes right away went to the two small forms chained together in the middle of the garage. Carol went to them pulling at the chains; she pulled out her lock pick set and began working at the lock. She heard noise behind her, by the time she turned around all she saw was the butt of a gun.

Daryl had woken up with his arm draped over the large Sheppard mix. He lifted his head off the pillow and looked around, he smiled when he smelled coffee coming from the kitchen. He got up and dressed heading toward the smell with the dog close behind. He was shocked when he saw Franklin standing at the stove instead of Carol, the old man turned and smiled, "Well Good morning Mr. Daryl." Daryl nodded and sat down at the table, "Where's Carol?" Franklin brought him a plate of eggs and a cup of coffee, "She is out today, meetings with Michonne all day, asked me to look after you and make sure you get the full tour today. Your brother will be joining us soon. He wasn't feeling well this morning." Daryl chuckled as Merle came walking in twenty minutes later, he could tell by his pale look that he had drank too much the night before. Merle eased himself into the nearest chair, "God damn Daniel, like some fuckin' gold medalist in being drunk." Daryl took a sip of coffee, "I bet you just couldn't stop." Merle took a cup from the old man and looked at his brother, "Hell no, Dixons don't fuckin' quit."

Two hours later they had walked the whole compound, Merle was fumbling with his jacket when they saw the truck pull up. Daryl saw her face as soon as the truck came to a stop. Beth had the door open and was running toward Merle before he even knew she was coming. Daryl watched as she leaped on him almost knocking him down. Merle couldn't believe she was there, and for a brief moment he held onto her and the look that came over him, well Daryl had never seen his brother that happy. Merle pulled away from her, "What are ya doin' here?" She kissed his cheek, "I was worried about you. So when the officer brought the beautiful picture frame, which I loved, I came." Merle grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the truck, "Now you can get back in the truck. You see I am fine, now go back to the zone." Beth folded her arms, "No, Merle Matthew Dixon, I won't be talked to like this. I came all the way out here to be with you and damn it, I am not leaving." Daryl chuckled as he watched Merle squirm, "Beth, I am glad to see you but….". She stopped him before he went any further, her lips were on his. Daryl stood with his mouth wide open watching the two. Merle had brought his hand to the back of her neck and was gently holding her. They pulled away and Merle just stared into her blue eyes, "You should be home with your father." Beth smiled, "But I wanted to be with you." Merle sighed, grabbing her hand, he got her bag from the soldier and they walked toward Carol's house. Daryl chuckled, Merle jabbed him with his elbow, "Shut it fucknut." Daryl put his hands up, "No, no, just nice to see even you can be whipped." Merle gave him a half smile and kept walking.

They had settled Beth into a room at Carol's. Beth loved the dogs and spent a good part of the afternoon outside playing with them. The later it got the more worried Daryl got, he was sitting on the front porch when Michonne came walking down the street toward him. He put the cigarette out under his boot, she stopped in front of him, "We have a problem." Daryl grunted, "Let me guess, Carol hasn't been in meetings today." Michonne nodded her head, "She went out with Daniel early today, they were supposed to be back by tonight. I think something went wrong." Daryl stood up his hands going to his head, "You lady are a fuckin' bitch. Why didn't you tell me today? I could have been out there already. What the fuck is wrong with her that she keeps putting her life in danger?" Michonne looked down at the ground, her voice was unsure for the first time, "I think she has a death wish." Daryl ran at the woman pinning her against the lamp post, "You let her go out there with a death wish? What is wrong with you?" Michonne swallowed hard, he let her go breathing hard, she was impressed at how much he seemed to love Carol. "I know where they were going. You can take whoever you want, but we think there is a spy. I am afraid that I sent them with the spy." Daryl moved toward her again, "You stupid asshole, I have never hit a woman, but lady you make me want to." Merle and Beth appeared on the porch, "Everythin' 'lright out 'ere?" Daryl nodded, "We need to gear up, Carol and Daniel have gone missin' and she thinks someone set them up." Merle sighed, "Beth ya stay 'ere." Beth folded her arms, "No, I am coming with you, I can drive at least." Merle turned to her; there wasn't time to ague, "Get your stuff." Merle moved pass Daryl and Michonne, "Bring back your stuff. Keep an eye on Beth." Daryl nodded and turned back to Michonne, "Tell me what you know."

Carol was fading in and out, she remembered watching two of their men get killed, she remembered watching Daniel get hit. What was still a blur was why? How come she couldn't remember where they were? She groaned and felt small hands on her face, "Lady, lady you have to keep quiet, they think you are dead, keep quiet." Carol's mind was floating again, she was with Sophia. Daniel lay not far from her; he watched as the little girl talked to her, he wasn't sure how they would make it out of this one. Paul had sold them out to Davidson, Somehow he had keep his mind clear as they beat them, Carol had held out as long as he had, it made him sick to think of how they had left them for dead. The whole time they hit them, Paul just kept saying it was suppose to be Michonne, not Carol. He planned on killing that asshole, slow and painfully. He could hear the men in the next room; he only hoped that Carol would hold on till someone came, Christ, he prayed someone would come.

Daryl and Merle stood watching the garage, there were at least six men moving in and out. They knelt down, Daryl cradled the crossbow, they had seen bodies lying inside, and it was all he could do to keep himself calm as they waited on the rooftop. The sound of the men talking brought their attention back to the garage, "The bitch is moving, we need to take her to Davidson." Daryl moved down the side of the building before Merle could stop him. He put arrows into the two that were standing outside; he moved into the side door and took out a third. Merle was standing next to him, he shot the fourth. They heard the last two in the garage bay, Daryl kicked open the door rolling low, ending up behind an old tool box. He could see Carol and Daniel in a heap on the other side of the garage with the two children huddled near Carol. He rose up and shot the fifth, that only left Paul. Paul eased himself toward the door hoping to make a run for it; he opened the door and was met with a baseball bat to the skull. Beth stood beaming at them, Merle went to the door pissed, "Woman, get your ass back to the truck where I fuckin' left ya!" Beth moved pass him to Carol on the floor, "Carol you alright?" Carol's head rolled around, "Beth, what are you? We have to run." Beth looked at Daryl who was helping Daniel up so he could look at Carol better, he set Daniel next to her, "It's a head wound. She is just confused. Let's get her back to Cantina." Daryl motioned toward the kids, "You all come with us, no one will hurt ya while I am here." The little girl moved forward looking at him nervously, "Can we stay with the lady?" He smiled at her, "Yes, you can stay with the lady."

Carol began coming around just outside of Cantina. Her head was resting in Daryl's lap, "Where are the children?" He smoothed her hair back, "They are in the other truck with Merle and Beth." Her brow crumpled, "Beth?" Daryl smiled at her, "Yup." She started up sit up, "Where is Paul?" He grabbed her back down into his lap, "Don't worry he is tied up in the back." She tried to move again, "Daniel?" Daniel turned toward her in the driver's seat, "Right here, I am driving. Just keep your head down." She relaxed and closed her eyes, Daryl leaned down and kissed her forehead, she was safe for now.

Once they made it to Cantina, they dropped Beth off with the kids and took Paul to the meeting house. Carol insisted she stay. Paul was tied in the center of the meeting house. The men stood around him, Michonne had someone bring Carol and Daniel a chair, they were both barely standing. Daryl stood behind her; she had his jacket draped around her shoulders. Michonne moved toward Paul with a hammer in her hand, "You need to tell us what you have told them." Paul looked up at her, "I am dead already what does it matter?" Michonne brought the hammer down on his shoulder. The man screamed out in pain, "What have you told them?" Paul trashed toward her, "I wanted them to take you, you cold hearted bitch. We would be better off with Carol." Carol stood to her feet moving slowly toward him, "You sent me and Daniel to our death." Paul looked down shaking his head, "I tried to get you to wait, I tried to get you to turn back." Carol took the hammer from Michonne, "I nursed you back from death and this is how you repay me." Paul looked up at her, "Carol, please." Carol gripped the hammer in both hands and began hitting him; Michonne pulled her back, "Carol enough we need him alive." Carol pulled the gun from Michonne's holster and brought it to his head, "Tell me what you told them or I will feed you to the dead." Paul stared at her, "I told them everything." They all stood and listened as he told them how one of Davidson's men appeared him in the zone asking him to give them information and in exchange he was given his heart's desire. Michonne moved close to him her eyes narrowing, "What was that?" Paul looked at the floor, "Carol." Daryl moved toward the man, but Daniel's hand stopped him, "Let her handle it." Daryl looked up as Carol raised the gun and shot the man. Paul slumped forward screaming in pain, "Carol, I did it for you. I knew you could lead us better than her, everyone loves you." Carol moved toward him grabbing his hair and making him look her in the eyes, "You think I would do better? I am more screwed up then she is, do you know that every time I go out, I don't plan on coming back. Michonne has been the back bone of this group since the beginning."

Michonne moved toward Carol putting her hand on the woman's back, "Sweetie, that's enough. Let's lock him up and take this up tomorrow." Carol nodded, she moved toward her chair and her legs swayed underneath her and Daryl caught her, scooping her up. He carried her back to her house taking the stairs two by two, Beth and Franklin looked up as he made his way thru the house with her. Once he got her into the bedroom he stripped her clothes off and changed her into a tee shirt. Her eyes fluttered open as he sat on the bed, her voice sounded weak and frail, "Why do you love me? You shouldn't love me, I am worthless. People get hurt everywhere I go. I couldn't even keep my daughter safe." He sighed, moving to lay with her, "You loved me when no one ever had. You saved me from myself. Don't worry woman, I will remind you what it means to be worthy, because you are." Her eyes closed and he held her as her breathing grew steady. Tomorrow his plan would begin, reminding Carol who she really was.

**Thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21….privacy matters

Carol woke the next morning surrounded by Daryl's arms. She was shocked by the feel of his arms, how right it felt to lay there with him. She slowly pulled herself up from the bed. She sighed, she hadn't planned on feeling this way with him again, she had a plan and she was going to stick to it. She moved off the bed grabbing her clothes from the dresser, she heard him stirring behind her but she didn't stop. She sat on the edge of the tub listening to the sounds of her little house. She could hear Beth in the kitchen with the two little ones. She could hear Beth and Merle bickering back and forth; she put her hand to her mouth and let the tears fall. She had gotten so far from herself she didn't even know anymore how to be Carol Peletier. She pulled on her clothes and washed her face. She knew they would never let her out of their sight, so she opened the bathroom window and wiggled her way outside. She darted across several yards and made her way to the meeting house where Paul was, she planned on taking her anger out on someone that deserved it.

Daryl stood in the kitchen watching Beth and Merle, he chuckled, the two were already bickering with one and other. The kids were sitting eating breakfast at the table and Merle was showing them how to blow bubbles with their powdered milk. Beth whacked him in the back of the head which only made the kids laugh harder. He kept looking down the hallway waiting for her to come out; it was taking an awful long time. When he reached the door and it opened he knew she wasn't in there. He went back to the kitchen and looked at Merle, "She took off." Merle stood, "She couldn't have gotten that far with that head shot she took yesterday. We'll find her, be back soon baby." Merle leaned over and kissed Beth.

Carol locked the door behind her when she entered the storage room they were keeping Paul in. He stirred a little, his eyes fluttering, "Carol." She moved closer, "I see the doc patched you up a little since I saw you last." He sat up straight and the hairs on his neck stood on end, "Yeah, why are you here alone?" She bent down pulling her knife out of her hand, "You almost got me and Daniel killed. Not to mention the fact that you did kill three of your brothers and what about the children? You need punished for your betrayal." Paul shook his head, "Carol this isn't the way to go about this." She smiled at him moving in toward his face, "I thought this was what you wanted, I thought you wanted me. Well here I am, let's talk."

Daryl made his way to Michonne's door, the woman answered looking half awake, "What is it redneck?" He heard Merle grumble behind him, "Where is Carol?" Michonne's eyes grew wide, "With you last I knew." Daryl shook his head, "No, she is gone, snuck out of the bathroom window this morning." All the color drained from Michonne's face, "Shit, give me a few minutes. I will get some men gathered we will find her right away." Daryl nodded staring down the street; the thought came to his mind that she had gone to Paul. He started running down the street yelling over his shoulder, "Tell her the meeting house."

Paul sat on the floor begging Carol to leave him alone, she smiled as she sliced into his skin again, "Tell me why he wants the information?" Paul cried out as she sliced into his skin again, "He wants the compound, he wants Cantina. He is planning on taking it over, killing Michonne. He was going to let you live because I begged him too. Please, please stop." She stood staring down at him, he had gotten members of their group killed, put them all in danger, she knew how to handle it. She smashed the buck knife into his skull and she watched the life drain from his body. She stepped back wiping the blade off on his clothes. Daryl entered a few minutes later, "Carol what the hell did you do?" She threw the knife down, "I got the information out of him." Daryl stood by the man, "You killed him." Carol chuckled, "Yes, I did, and I would do it again."

She came into the main meeting hall room and was greeted by Michonne with several of their men. She glanced up, "Gomez and Smith, please remove Paul's body. Take it to the burn pit, traitors don't get a burial." The two men nodded and walked pass her. Michonne moved toward her, "You killed him?" Carol's eyes narrowed, "Yes, Davidson wants us, wants the Cantina. He plans on coming in here and killing the two of us and taking over." Michonne stared at her and then a smile spread across her lips, "Looks like we have made an impression in this world." Carol glanced at Daryl, "Yeah, on some people we have." Michonne folded her arms, "Well looks like you get your wish, we are going to war." Carol moved fast across the room giving out orders, "We need to get all the children and non fighting persons to the meeting house. We need to double patrols. Everyone that can shot or carry a weapon needs to have one given to them." The men began leaving, Daryl stood behind them, "I need to get a hold of my group in the zone, they can help." Carol turned to him, "No, you need to take Beth and Merle and go back to the zone. I will send someone when it's over." He shook his head and grabbed onto her arms, "Don't think I don't know that if I leave you will die. I know what you are trying to do, Sophia is in a better place, she wouldn't want her mother to join her like this." Carol's eyes were ablaze as she turned on him, "What do you know? You don't know my thoughts; you don't know anything about me Daryl, not anymore." She pulled away from him and headed out the door.

Michonne eased next to him, "I will contact the zone and get your people here. You need to follow her." He nodded and rushed out the door pass her. He caught up with her outside she was giving direction to some of the men, "Carol we need to talk." She sighed, "I don't have time right now. Go home Daryl." He grabbed her arm and she spun around swinging at him, he ducked and pushed her down to the group, pinning her arms above her head. The men in the truck moved forward but stopped when Michonne put her hand up, "Let them work it out." Daryl straddled Carol, "Knock this shit off. I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving you. Not again, whether you want me to or not." She kneed him; he grabbed her hands harder, moving his knees onto her hips, pinning her down. "Let me go." He was screaming in her face now, "No way in hell, I can do this all night if I need to. I want you to listen to me! I love you, I always have, you need to remember that people can fuckin' love you." She turned her head not looking into his eyes, "Let me up." Daryl slowed his breathing, "No, not till you tell me you love me too." She looked over his shoulder watching her men stare at her, "Let me up or I will have to hurt you." He laughed, "Go ahead if you think you can." She narrowed her eyes, "You are making me look like an ass in front of my men." He glared at her, "Is that the only fuckin' thing you care about?" She stared at him, "Yes, now get off me." He pulled away from her, his crotch hurt and he could see that she had blood dripping down her neck from him pushing her to the ground. She ran her finger across the blood and looked at it, "Congratulations, Ed would be proud." She walked across the street followed close by Michonne; Daryl sighed and leaned against the wall.

By noon the next day the others had arrived, Daryl and Merle met them at the gate. Rick stepped out of the car, "Well this place is like a little oasis. How the hell are you all?" Daryl hugged the man, "Fine, no worse for wear." Rick leaned in looking at the kids, "Everyone wanted to come, I know you said it wasn't safe, but we would rather be together. Where can we settle in?" Merle was standing next to Beth as Herschel walked up, "Well young lady what do you have to say for yourself?" Beth grabbed Merle's hand and moved toward her dad, "Sorry I worried you daddy, I was just worried about Merle. I have been completely safe here. They are taking great care of me." Herschel eyed the man standing next to his daughter, "She is awful young." Merle nodded, "I know sir, no one has tried to talk her out of me more than me." Herschel nodded again, "You love my daughter?" Merle looked at Herschel and steeled himself, he hadn't even told her yet, "Yes sir, I do." Herschel nodded, "Okay then, but you aren't sleeping together while I am in camp." Merle shook his head, "No sir, we haven't been. She's been staying with Carol." He nodded and extended his hand, which Merle shook. Daryl spent the day getting everyone settled in. Andrea ended up bunking with Merle, Daryl, and Daniel. When Daryl brought her into the commander's house he right away saw the look in his eyes, Andrea blushed when he took her hand to shake it, he lingered a little too long.

Once he had everyone settled he went to Carol's to check on the Greens, when he walked in Beth came up to him, "She packed a bag and took her things." Daryl looked around and noticed several pictures of Sophia were missing, "Where did she go?" Beth smiled, "Check Michonne's." Daryl made his way to Michonne's a few minutes later. Michonne was sitting outside drinking a beer, "Well I wondered when you would come along." He growled, "Where is she?" Michonne nodded toward the gate, "She goes to the playground whenever she is really upset. Go gentle with her today; do you realize what today is?" Daryl stopped in mid stride, "Sophia's birthday." Michonne gave him a sad smile, "Yeah. She took a bottle of bourbon toward the playground about an hour ago." He began walking stoically toward the playground, he understood a little bit more now.

She sat on the swing, she could hear Sophia in her head, "_Push me higher mommy. Push me higher." _She stared at the picture in her lap, her fingers trailing along her face, "I will be with you soon baby. I will be there soon." She choked back a sob as she took a gulp of the bourbon. She loved being alone on the playground. When she lived in Atlanta, her and Sophia sent many hours at the playground, usually hiding from Ed. Now the Cantina's only playground was her only sanctuary. She stared at Sophia's picture and took another drink.

Daryl walked quietly up behind her, she heard him and turned a little, she wiped her face quickly, "Something wrong?" Daryl sat down next to her on the swing, his hand gently wiping at a tear she missed, "She would have loved it here." Carol looked down at the picture and smiled, "Yeah, she would have loved all the children." He looked at her and knew it was now or never, he knelt down in front of her, "Carol, Sophia would want her momma to find love, maybe have more kids. She gave you to me, her death brought us together. How can you spit on the last gift that perfect little girl gave to you?" Her hands began to shake, "Because I am evil, I am nothing, you are a man of honor and I am just whatever I am." He cupped his hands around her face, "You are all I have ever wanted, now stop all this bullshit and give in. You deserve to be happy. Sophia would want you to be happy." She shook her head and threw her arms around his neck, "I love you too." He kissed her cheek, and gave her a cocky Daryl Dixon smile, "I knew that, I knew that." She snuggled close to him, holding the picture of Sophia close to her heart; maybe it wasn't too late for them, for her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22…under siege

They walked silently down the street toward Daniel's house. His arm was protectively wrapped around her, she leaned into his shoulder and sighed, she loved the smell of him. They were close to the meeting house when Michonne came out, "Need you now!" Carol let her grip on him go and followed the woman into the meeting house. When they walked around the corner of the main room they saw Daniel and several men and four outsiders standing cuffed. Carol scanned the room, "Where the hell did we find our guests?" Michonne chuckled, "These four were spying on us. The boys found them outside the fence." Carol circled around them, "Daryl can I meet you back at the house?" He grumbled under his breath, "Ain't leavin'." She nodded at him and turned her attention to the men in front of her, "Daniel bring me my bag." Daniel looked at her, his gaze shifting to Andrea who was standing behind Daryl, "Don't you think we should keep this just family?" She glanced at Daryl and Andrea, "They know we are monsters."

The four men that were handcuffed moved nervously as she sat the bag on a nearby table. Michonne sat back and grinned at them, "Do you know why he wants us dead?" The men looked down as she moved forward, "These men will do whatever it takes to keep this place safe. Just like if I ask Daniel to cut all your toes off, he will do it. We have a bond that you people will never understand. Now who wants to tell me why you were found inside our fence?" The men shifted nervously, not sure what to say, Carol walked toward the bag and handed a knife to one of the men closest to them, "Their ears, I want their ears." She stood and watched as the man pulled aside the first man and began to tilt his head to the side, she heard Andrea gasped behind her; she turned her eyes narrowed, "If you don't want to watch, step outside, if not keep quiet." Andrea stared at her wide eyed, unsure who the woman was she was watching. Carol turned her attention back to the men, the knife was starting to slice into his ear when he screamed, "Okay, I'll talk, I'll talk." Carol smiled and waved the soldier off, "See I knew you would see things our way."

The man began talking; he told them that he was part of a larger group of thirty that had been sent to set up their fall back camp. He went into detail telling them that they had three working tanks and a lot of hardware. He said that Davidson just wanted a safe haven for his people, that they had women and children in their camp too. Carol sighed and looked at Michonne, "They have women and children." She sighed, "He is probably using them as human shields." Carol felt the bile rising in her throat, "How do we know for sure? What if they are just like us." Michonne looked her in the eye, "Then they would set up somewhere like us and not try to kill us." Carol agreed, but the thought of killing children, it never sat well with her. Daniel came up beside them, "What do you want to do with these guys?" Carol glanced at Daryl; he nodded at her, "Kill them." The men began yelling as their men took them outside and shot them.

Andrea looked sick as she watched Daniel disappear out the door. Andrea turned to Carol, "How can you just give orders like that?" Carol steeled herself, "Because people die if I don't. Good people." Andrea stood with her mouth open as she watched Carol disappear out the door. Daryl came to her side, "She is different Daryl, what the hell happened to her?" Daryl sighed, "She's in there, just hard to see thru the mask." He walked past her hurrying to catch up with Carol.

He found her outside standing talking with Michonne. He watched her wrap her sweater around her shoulders, she was worried, it was all over her face. She walked toward him, "I need you, Rick, and Merle to take up posts here, we are moving the children to the meeting house." He grabbed her arm, "I am not leaving your side." She sighed and looked down at her hands, "You don't understand what I am going to have to do the next few days. I would rather you not be there." He cupped her face in his hands, "I don't care. Not gonna leave ya." She smiled at him, her lips on his before he knew what was happening. She heard Michonne behind them clearing her throat, "Ok you two we got work to do." Carol smiled against his lips; she pulled away and grabbed his hand, the two of them walked into the briefing ready for battle.

While they were in the briefing room they heard the first gunshots. The room exploded in activity as people began moving getting their gear, she turned to Daryl, "You have to get the kids to the meeting house. Meet me at the front gate when yours done." He grabbed her greedily kissing her like it might be the last time. He ran down the street, she watched him and turned running the other way.

They took several hits to the fence, Daryl was held up in the meeting hall, he was stuck covering the Renegades as they advanced around the Cantina trying to hold off Davidson's men. He slowly made his way toward the front gate, he eyed the bodies scattered across the playground and he felt sick. He moved toward Daniel who was running things from the front lines. "Where's Carol?" Daniel looked at him, "Her and Michonne took some men and went outside the gates, we have walkers all over. The noise is attracting them. I have guys just focusing on them now. Several of Davidson's men have gone down too. But I think we are winning." Daryl looked around; he couldn't believe the loss of live. "Which way did they go?" Daniel shook his head, "I don't know, they haven't been back here in hours. I haven't heard anything." He watched the determination come across his face, "Daryl you can't go out there, you don't know the area." Daryl grabbed some ammo and began walking toward the fighting, "But I know my woman."

Carol held Davidson by the back of his hair; Michonne was working the man over hard. Davidson was sinking fast and Carol could see the light going out of the man's eyes. "Michonne, I think that is enough." Michonne nodded, "Call your men off, tell them it's over and I might let you live." The man rolled his head around looking at Carol, "We are all dead anyway. Just kill me." She stared at Michonne, "We are the gun, he led these men on a suicide mission." Michonne looked around at the demolished building; her voice was soft, "Let him go." Carol released him and moved around to Michonne, "Let the walkers get him." The two women started moving toward the street; Michonne turned and shot Davidson in the kneecaps. The man lay on the ground screaming, they could hear the moans coming from down the street, they went out and jumped into their truck heading back toward the Cantina.

Daryl was ducking behind buildings when he came across a field that was nothing but a sea of bodies. Walkers, Renegades, and others laying all scattered, he saw two tanks sitting in the distance. He began turning over bodies checking for any sign of her, he looked for the tattoos, hoping that he didn't see her there with her fallen brothers. When he heard the truck, his head snapped up, his heart leapt when he watched Carol climb down from the cap and come running toward him.

_Caryl caryl caryl caryl caryl caryl caryl caryl caryl_

**Six months later….in the Cantina free zone…..**

Daryl reached across the bed and found her side cold. He sighed; he and Merle had been out all day hunting and hadn't gotten back until late. He stood up petting the dogs as they sat at his feet. He pulled on a pair of pants and headed toward the kitchen. He smiled as he caught sight of her standing at the stove, he stood against the doorframe watching her, she turned and smiled at him. "What're you lookin' at?" He crossed the kitchen and ran his hands over her belly; she was already starting to show. "Just my family." She chuckled, "Your family, huh." He smiled turning her to kiss her; she ran her hand up his chest and let it rest on his neck. Their moment was cut short when Beth came running in the back door.

Carol turned leaning into his chest, "Later." She whispered, Beth came toward her, "Look what Merle gave me this morning. Look!" Carol glanced down at her hand and hugged the girl. Merle came in a few minutes later looking embarrassed, he nodded at Daryl who was grinning from ear to ear, Daryl slapped him on the back, "It's all over now big guy." Merle looked at Beth and sighed, "Yup, ain't ever lived with a woman before." Daryl laughed, "Yup, get ready for pink and cold cream." Merle shivered, "It's better than bein' alone." Merle walked over sitting at the table, Beth tumbled into his lap as she continued to chatter away at Carol. Daryl sat staring at her and realized how lucky they both were to have each other.

**Ok, Let me know what you all want, do you want me to continue and write about their life in Cantina or should I start another one and end this one….let me know, you all are wonderful. Thanks for the support in this one!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23…the problem

Carol sat listening to the group discuss Munroe and the safe zone. Michonne had gathered them together in the middle of the night, hoping to keep their families out of the mix. Daniel was restless in the chair next to her; they all knew this meant they would have to head out. Carol sighed, Daryl would never let her go, she had been running things inside the walls of the Cantina for two years. Their numbers had tripled, the most action she saw was over where one person's lawn ended and the next started. She was itching for some action, Daryl was in charge of Cantina security, but this fell outside the walls, this was a Renegade problem. Several of the last arrivals spoke of torture and rape befalling residents of the safe zone. The spoke of running low on water and food. They also said their power plant wasn't running any longer, it was just a matter of time before Munroe came looking to take over their little oasis. They had all those things, but they knew he would have to take them by force. Intel told them that he was massing an army at the same time. They knew it was just a matter of time before Munroe lost his mind completely.

Michonne looked at Carol, "I know some of us have families now, but we might be the only ones that can stop him. We need to all think about this, be clear that when we leave there is no second guessing who is in charge, or what the end game is. The goal when we started was to create a safe haven to live, have families, but who will help these people if we don't." Carol nodded, "I'm with you." Michonne smiled at her, "I knew you would be sister." Daniel groaned next to her, "Me too, but if I end up single because of this shit, you two are taking care of me in my old age." Carol gave him a weak smile, he and Andrea had only been married for a few months. She knew she would be lucky to be married when all was said and done.

Carol walked back from the meeting, once she got in sight of her house; she saw the familiar red glow of his cigarette. He had heard her leave and was waiting up, the one thing that sucked about having a tracker as a husband, they heard everything. She slowly walked up the path to their front porch. He flicked his cigarette into the bushes, "Wanna tell me where the hell you've been?" She sighed leaning into him hugging his neck, "Cantina shit. I thought you were asleep or I would have woke you. Becca still in bed?" He nodded, not sure if he should truly trust her, something in her face told him, she was holding back. "You sure you don't need to tell me something?" She gave him a tired smile, "No baby, everything is fine. Just hard being in charge." He nodded, she stood giving him her hand, "Come on I have to be up early, come to bed with me." He took her hand and followed her to bed.

The next morning he left early, Rick and he were working on expanding the wall, they needed more space. The Cantina was growing everyday and people were having to double up on housing. When he left that morning he stood watching her with Becca. Something about the way she looked at their daughter worried him, but he was always worrying, ever since he fell in love with the damn woman, she was all he ever thought about. Now standing outside the wall, his head hurt from all the distractions. Rick looked at him, his face clouded over, "Did you know the Renegades were leaving out today?" Daryl shook his head, "No, they aren't scheduled for a scavenging trip for another week. Why?" Rick pointed behind him, "Well that's them heading away from the compound and they look like they've taken a lot of gun power with them." Daryl turned his heart sank as he watched the caravan of trucks and equipment move away from the compound. "You have everything here? I need to go home for a second." Rick nodded watching the man take off toward his bike.

Carol had stood in Beth's living room for the longest time. She watched her daughter playing with little baby Maverick and her heart sank; she knew the chances of her coming back weren't good. Beth stood nervously hovering around her, "You don't have to go. Daniel and Michonne can handle this." She shook her head, "No, I'm part of them. I started this with them, the men trust me more than they do her. I can't send them to their death. I need to go with them." Beth nodded, "You need to say goodbye to Daryl. This will kill him." Carol nodded, tears brimming in her eyes as she slipped next to Becca on the floor, "I know, he'll be pissed. Hell he'll be worse than pissed, but if he goes with me who will be here for Becca. The men don't trust him at all. I have to go, he's killing people there, children." Beth nodded, wishing that Merle was home, he could help her talk Carol out of this.

Carol picked up Becca and kissed her, taking in her daughter's scent, "You be good for daddy, you hear. Remember that mommy loves you so much. I hope you forgive me someday for this. I'll see you real soon baby girl." She sat the little girl down, she turned hugging Beth. "Make sure he gets this letter. Tell him I had to go." Beth nodded, tears streaming down her face, "Come back to us." Carol tried to smile, her heart was breaking, she walked out and headed for the SUV, Daniel was behind the wheel. She got in and put her sunglasses on, "Let's go." He put his hand on her knee, "You can stay." She shook her head, "I made a promise to all of you. I have to keep my promises." Daniel nodded, they had made a vow to each other three years ago when they formed the Cantina, and no one was planning on getting out of it.

Daryl made his way to their house. He ran thru the front door, he knew it was too quiet. He ran to the hallway closet where Carol kept her gear, it was gone. His heart sunk, he heard Merle call to him from the living room, "Daryl?" Daryl walked into the living room, "Tell me you have my daughter." Merle nodded, "I just got home, Beth said she left about an hour ago, in tears. She left ya a note, its back at the house." Daryl nodded, he could feel the old anger welling up in him, he turned and put his fist thru the nearest wall. She had left him; he now knew how she had felt all those years ago.

He sat on the porch at Beth and Merle's, Becca was kissing his face as he held the letter in his hand. "Dada, Dada loves Becca." He grinned at her, she looked so much like her mother, "Yes daddy loves Becca." She giggled running over to her Uncle Merle who spun her around in the air. Daryl opened the letter and began reading.

_Daryl – I know you're angry at me right now and you don't understand. But I had to go, three years ago; I made a promise to these men that we would find a place to survive. A place that was safe to have families and grow old. Now it looks like that safety is threatened, the men trust me, they look to me for answers. It kills me to leave you two; I want so much to be with you and Becca. But with power comes responsibility and the safety of all the families out rides the happiness I have. I hope you'll forgive me. I am always yours, only yours. If something happens, let Becca know how much I love her and that I'm sorry. Know I love you, that I didn't live until you found me. If we don't come back within the week, move the compound, get them out of there, keep them all safe. All my love, Carol._

Daryl crumbled up the letter in his hands, staring out at Becca who was now chasing a butterfly in the yard. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes; he had no idea what to do. Beth came over and sat by him, "Go after her. We'll keep Becca." He looked up at her, "No, someone has to stay with her." Merle glared at him, "She'll be with blood boy. Hell we'll take good care of her." Daryl nodded, "What about the Cantina, someone has to be charge while those two dumbasses are running around the country side." Merle snorted, "What about Rick? He's a good man, done it before. Put him in charge." Daryl nodded, "I guess I could, but Becca." Merle moved closer to him, "Yeah, and if you go get her crazy ass mother and bring her back she'll have both parents." Daryl nodded, "Let me think on it." Merle nodded, "Well at least stay for dinner with us." Daryl grabbed Becca and walked inside, he barely touched his meal. His head was spinning; he couldn't believe she had taken off without talking to him about all this. After dinner Beth took Becca and gave her a bath, when Daryl went to get her Beth smiled, "She's already asleep, why don't you go home and rest up and head out in the morning. Go help Carol. She knows what she's doing, she's right. She's like the head of the military here; people looked to her in cases like this. She's trying to help save lives. I know you're mad, but cut her a break." Daryl looked at his hands, "Sure, it's more important than her family." Beth grabbed his shoulders, "Nothing is more important to her than her family, that's why she went. Don't you get it, she still thinks she is the one that is disposalable, she thinks she is the one that no one will miss. You should understand that after all the shit you and Merle went thru. You just don't change that." Daryl sighed, "I'll go after her for Becca. Becca needs a mother, I don't know about the two of us anymore, she's shit on that."

Carol stood at their camp overlooking the safe zone; they hadn't seen much movement from the compound. From what they could tell they didn't even have power running anymore. Security was tight; lots of armed men were visible from their vantage point. Daniel looked at her, "This is going to be bad. There are who knows how many women and children down there." Carol nodded, "I know, I know. We need to try to get them to bring the fight to us." Daniel nodded, "I agree." Carol picked up the binoculars scanning the safe zone again. "Need to see if we can get a herd to help us out a little, flush them out. Might need to use the pickups and do a little round up." She smiled at Daniel, they both loved doing that, the thrill they got was better than sex. Daniel laughed, "Woman you're gonna get me killed." Carol laughed, "Not this time."

They took four of their best guys and headed toward Washington, knowing there was a large herd there. They worked for hours, getting the herd to follow them close to the safe zone, they wanted them close enough so when they got back to camp they could set off an explosive device and attract a large number of them right to their gates. It would buy them time to take out some of the more heavily armed men and hopefully keep the fighting inside the safe zone to a minimum. When they returned it was dark, Carol pulled herself out of the pickup truck, her hair was matted with geek blood, herding was a messy business. She gave report to Michonne who just smiled at her, Carol thought it was strange, but she was exhausted and needed to clean up before the second part of their plan the next day.

She crossed the camp, stopping from time to time to answer questions from the men. She was glad to slip into her tent, when she lit the lamp his voice startled her, "Well look what I found, my wife." She turned slowly, she could hear the venom in his voice and she knew there was going to be hell to pay. "Daryl, where's Becca?" He stood up his fists were balled at his side, "Why the fuck do you care? You took off without her." Carol stood her ground; she knew fighting with him like this wasn't going to do either of them any good. "Well you know me, just a piece of shit. I'll have one of the men find you a tent." She started to leave and he grabbed her wrist, twisting it a little. "Hell no, why you and Daniel gonna stay together, Andrea would fuckin' love that shit." She felt tears burning in her eyes, but she forced them down, she moved breaking his hold on her, "You are out of line." He got closer his face in hers, "Well then you should have asked me to go in the first place." She didn't back down, "You never would have let me go." Daryl was turning purple at this point, "You're right, I would have tied your ass up in the house, but here we are and I ain't leavin' till you do." Carol crossed her arms, "What about Becca?" Daryl shook his head, "That's right what about our daughter, come back now with me and she gets both parents." Carol looked down, "You know I can't do that. I made a pledge to these men. I owe them!" Daryl moved in closer to her again, "You don't owe them shit!" She screamed at him, "Yes I do! I helped set those fires at Woodbury; I killed half these men's families. If I won't have done it they might have lived." She collapsed to the ground; he never realized what guilt she carried for the fire at Woodbury. He sighed, finally kneeling down next to her, "If you won't have done that, if we won't have done that, they would have all died anyway." She stood shaking her head, "I won't leave them. Not till this is done. I have to see this through. I'll find you a tent. I understand you don't want to be around me." Before he could stop her he watched her storm out of the tent.

**Ok, I added to this one, I had several requests….hope you enjoyed….A lot of people like tough Carol….Have a great night **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24…always and forever

Daryl waited till he knew she was asleep; he took his bed roll and lay down on the floor of her tent. He wanted to make sure if she left, she would have to step over him. She was curled up tight, hugging her knees; he looked at her face, sighing as he saw the tears still drying on her cheeks. He lay down, putting his arms behind his head; he hoped that Becca was safe. As soon as they were done, he was personally driving her happy ass home. He felt his eyes getting heavy and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Carol woke before first light; she pulled herself up staring at him on the floor. She slowly inched off the cot; she picked up her boots and silently left the tent. She crossed the camp sitting at a small table putting on her boots. Daniel came out of his tent a few minutes later sitting down next to her, "You ready?" She nodded, "Yup, let's get this done."

Daryl heard the truck start up and he sprung up seeing her cot was empty. Damn woman had gotten scary quiet over the years living with him. When he made his way toward the fire in the center he saw Michonne coming out of her tent. She frowned, "Carol gone?" He shook his head, "Yeah, where did you send her?" Michonne sighed, "I didn't send her ass anywhere. They decided to leave on their own. They're setting charges at the base of the safe zone. They were supposed to stay here. I was supposed to go with Tryese today." He sighed, "Well let's go get them." Michonne looked at the ground, "If we go looking for them we could get them killed. Come on, we will watch them." Daryl followed her as they moved to the vantage point above the safe zone. Michonne looked thru the binoculars and handed them to Daryl. He watched as Carol and Daniel both moved along the base of the fence. His heart was beating and his breath left his lungs as the guards stopped right above where Carol was, she made herself flat against the wall, signaling to Daniel.

It took them thirty minutes to lay the charges and another forty minutes to circle back around to camp. When they got back Carol walked pass Daryl and Michonne making their way to the vantage point, Daniel pulled the detonator out. He nodded to Carol, she nodded back, and Daniel looked back at the safe zone and pushed the button. Daryl and Michonne finally made it to them as the explosion rocked the zone. Carol looked at Daniel, "That should give them something to worry about."

As Carol turned her blood went cold, Michonne grabbed her arm. "We spoke about this already! I was the one to set the charges." Carol's eyes narrowed, "Yes and you've never done it before. I have done it a hundred times with Daniel. I did what needed to be done. The walkers will be here soon. I need to get the men ready. If you want to talk about this just the two of us, then we can take it up after we finish this." Michonne slapped her, Carol turned around blood dripping from her nose, she smiled and licked it off. Carol stepped closer to Michonne, "Do that again and you won't have a hand to hit with." She walked toward camp alone; Daryl looked at Michonne who was visually unnerved by his wife.

By the time Daryl reached camp, Carol was barking orders to men. He had never really seen her in full battle mode; he stood back as she flipped guns off the back of one of the trucks. The men took up a perimeter around their camp and they waited. Daryl stood close enough to Carol that he could see her, she was standing at the ready, her eyes never touched his.

Hours had passed when a truck pulled up with a white flag out the passenger side. Michonne waved their men down as two men from the safe zone stepped out. The tall man she reconginzed from the peacekeepers, "I have a letter from Munroe, he wants to meet." Michonne took the letter from him and read it her face lighting up as Daniel, Carol, and Daryl walked over to her. She looked at Carol, "He wants to meet with us, or should I say you." Carol laughed, "Why me?" The tall man from the safe zone was the first to speak, "He thinks you will be more reasonable." Michonne laughed, "That's rich. He doesn't know you very well does he." Carol smiled, Daryl was pissed, "You ain't going." She looked at him, "Who's gonna stop me Dixon?" He grabbed her arm pulling her away from Michonne, "You have a daughter, this is way too dangerous for you. No way in hell. If you go you can forget about us." Carol swallowed hard; her voice was low, "Well if that is how you feel, I guess I know where I stand." She walked away from him toward Michonne and Daniel. She looked at the tall man, "I'll meet with him at the place he picked."

Daryl cussed under his breath as they all geared up, he watched her as she strapped the knives to her thigh and the ones on her wrist. He stood just outside her tent and watched in amazement as she kneeled at her cot, crossing herself, he saw her lips move but couldn't hear the words coming out of her mouth. He heard Daniel behind him, "She does that every time. She's strong, she's smart. She'll be fine." Daryl snorted, "I don't believe her, she's riskin' everythin' and for what?" Daniel sighed, "I'll tell ya for what, for all the women and children in there that don't have a chance. That's for what." Daryl watched as Daniel stormed off across the camp away from him.

Carol came out dressed in her gear, she signaled to Michonne pulling her aside. "I need you to make sure that Becca gets this letter and my cross, just in case." Michonne nodded, she was still angry at her, but her heart was full of love and respect for Carol, she was doing something that she didn't know if she could do.

Carol stopped right before she got into the SUV alone, she glanced back at Daryl, he stood watching her his heart breaking. She ran toward him and kissed him, he let his arms wrap around her, she whispered in his ear, "Always and forever, no matter what you feel, I will always love you." She pulled from him and ran back to the SUV, she looked at Michonne, "Don't forget your promise and make sure you are there on time." Michonne nodded as Carol sped away, her eyes never leaving the side mirror as she watched Daryl disappear from her view.

Within forty minutes they had taken their positions around the diner where the meet was to take place. Daryl stood on the roof across from the diner, he could see Carol sitting on the counter, she was kicking her feet as she waited. Her wait was short, two black sedans pulled up outside. She stood walking out the front door. Munroe exited one of the cars, he waved his men back. He stepped toward Carol, "Thank you for meeting me." She nodded, "Anything for a fellow human being or do you like supreme overlord now?" Munroe laughed, "I remember your quick wit from our dealings. What do you two bitches think you're doing getting involved with my affairs?" Carol smiled, "Well when we hear that you are torturing and raping women in your zone, it makes it our business. Why don't you let the women and children go and we can settle this like adults." Munroe laughed, pulling a gun from his jacket, "How about I just take the brains of your operation out and call it a day." He fired, Carol went down, Daryl screamed from his position on the roof, "NO!" Munroe turned his eyes looking at Daryl, Carol rose off the ground burying her knife into the man's neck. Munroe slumped against the car as his men advanced on Carol. Daryl was down the fire escape and rushed to the fight. It was a sea of black uniforms, men were dying all around him, he fought his way toward the last spot he saw Carol. He stood watching her as she moved from man to man, her face covered in other's blood. She took a knife to the back and let out a primeval scream, turning on the man she pulled the knife from her back and began stabbing the man. Daniel appeared behind her, pulling her off the man, "Stop, it's enough Carol." She looked up at him and nodded as he took her arm and helped her toward one of their vehicles that was waiting. Daryl filed into the back with Carol as Daniel put the SUV into gear and headed down the road.

Carol's face was pale as she leaned against the seat, "Fuck me, this hurts. God damn it." Daryl moved ripping her shirt, she had a bullet wound into her side and she was bleeding from the knife in the back. "Daniel we need to get her to a medic." Daniel sped up moving toward their camp faster, "I'll never make it." She heaved a heavy sigh, "It's gettin' harder to breathe." Daryl looked up at Daniel in the mirror; he pulled the SUV over grabbing the medic kit from the front seat. He opened up the back and they laid her flat, he listened to her chest as she began to go in and out. "I need to put in a chest tube, her lungs collapsed, Jesus Carol." Daniel began working, pulling out supplies from his kit, he looked at Daryl, "Hold her down, she's gonna fight the chest tube, it's gonna hurt like hell." Daniel's hand shook as he took the scalpel and held it to her skin, his voice was low, "God forgive me, if I miss." Daryl shot the man a look, "Don't fuckin' miss." Daniel cut into her, Carol stirred, but once he began ramming the tube into her side, she began screaming, Daryl could see the fear in her eyes. Once the tube was in, Daniel got back behind the wheel and drove. Daryl sat holding her head in his lap, Carol was out, she had a heavy sheen of sweat covering her body. Daryl leaned down, "Always and forever, I love you too."

Once they got to camp, the medics moved toward the SUV, Daniel jumped out, "It's Carol, move your asses." Daryl watched as they unloaded her rushing her into one of the tents, he was going to follow when Daniel stopped him, "Stay we have to operate, you don't want to see this." Daryl sat down outside the tent and listened to her scream, it was one of the first time, he bowed his head and prayed, she had to be alright. He and Becca needed her too much.

Michonne came into camp an hour later; men had begun trickling in from the fight. A hush had fallen over the camp as the men knelt down in front of the medic's tent awaiting word on Carol. A few of them asking Daryl if he needed anything, he just shook his head. Michonne knelt down next to him, "We got inside the zone, they are busing over fifty women and children there. There were almost as many died chained up, left for walker feed. What she did today, saved those lives." He nodded, wiping at his eyes. Michonne stood, "Men, I need half of you to take up posts, make sure we don't get walkers down on us while the docs work on her." The men rose to their feet, many of them stopping in front of Daryl and nodding, many of them had tears in their eyes. He realized why she did this; they were just as much a part of her as he and Becca were. Daniel exited the tent a few minutes later, Daryl stood, Daniel's face was grim as he walked toward him.

Daniel glanced around as the rest of the men gathered behind Daryl, "We have the bleeding under control, but we need to get her to Cantina. We had to put a breathing tube in, we are manually pumping her, we need the machines at the hospital. We couldn't remove the bullet; we need to be able to do it under the lighting." Daryl looked at the ground, "Will she make the trip?" Daniel ran his hand over his face, "I don't know. I don't know. She's lost a lot of blood, we need donors. Only men that weren't hurt today, if your wounded I won't take your blood. I need tables set up for the blood donations." Daryl helped the other men set up the tables. Daniel came out with supplies, motioning to him to sit down, "I figured you would want to be the first one." Daryl nodded sitting down, Michonne was at his side, she had the letter in her hands, "She gave me this, it's for Becca. I have to stay here, so if something happens, well I just thought you should have it." As she stood Daryl could see a small tear form in the hard woman's eye. He sighed staring at the letter; Daniel looked down at him, "You know she didn't want to come, she cried all the way here." Daryl looked at him, "She did?" Daniel nodded, "Yeah, you two are her whole world, but unfortunately so are we." Daryl nodded staring at the letter.

Once Daniel was finished, the medics let him into the tent with her; he stood there his face twisting with guilt and fear as he looked at her still, fragile looking body. He leaned down kissing her forehead, a tear trailed down his nose hitting her, "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean what I said. You need to wake up, get better so Becca has a momma. I'm a mess without ya; ya can't leave me to raise her alone." When he looked up he saw the medic had a tear rolling down his face, "Carol pulled me from a pack of walkers, she saved my life. I have a new wife and a new baby on the way back at Cantina. I'll do everything I can to return the favor to her." Daryl nodded wiping his face off.

He pulled a chair over to her and slowly began opening the letter. He pulled the cross out looking at it, his throat growing tight again; she wanted it to go to Becca. He began reading, his wife's farewell to their daughter.

_Dearest Becca – I know it's not fair to be leaving you like this, but know that if momma could've changed things she won't. If I changed one thing about my life, you won't have been born. I had three great moments of my life, the birth of your sister Sophia, marrying your daddy, and you being born. Be gentle with your daddy, he's a hard case, he goes off the handle over little things. He's overprotective, which isn't going to go well with boys, just have patience, he's only doing what he thinks is best. Make sure he loves again, though not many people know it, he has a huge heart. When you think of me, don't be sad; remember that my best days, my happiest times were with you and your daddy. Your first steps, the first time you said momma, and swinging on the playground, they are all here in my heart. I miss you and love you more than you will ever know. But I'll be waiting in heaven for you and daddy, and until then your sister will keep me company. Wear my cross, it has brought me luck, it helped me find you. I'll be watching over you, love always, Momma._

Daryl folded up the letter and put it back in his pocket, tears were silently falling from his eyes. He stood looking at the medic, his voice cracking, "Help me put this on her." The two of them put the cross around her neck, he bent kissing her again, "For luck baby, for luck."

After they started the blood transfusions, they carefully loaded her into the back of one of the larger trucks. Daniel, Daryl, and Tim the medic, took turns operating the hand pump, keeping her alive. When they pulled into the Cantina, Daryl breathed a sigh of relief as they unloaded her into the hospital. Daniel began barking orders to the men, telling them who to wake up and to inform the compound about the situation. He turned to look at Daryl, "I'll stay with her; I'll give you updates as soon as I have them." Daryl nodded and watched him disappear into the surgery area. Daryl snuck to a nearby chair, a few minutes later Merle and Beth came rushing in with Becca. Merle grabbed his brother, pulling him to his chest; Daryl felt his body grow limp against him. It took Daryl a few minutes to pull himself together, he pulled away from Merle, "They don't know if she'll make it, we were keeping her alive with a manual air pump, it's bad." Beth put her hand to her mouth and slowly handed him Becca, he took the little girl holding her close to him, she smiled at him, "Dada loves Becca and momma." Daryl felt the tears form in his eyes again, his voice shaky, "Yes little bit, dada loves Becca and momma."

Outside the hospital, people had begun to gather, she had touched all their lives. Renegades filled the hallways; Daryl sat holding his daughter, and waiting with the rest of Carol's family for news. People brought them all food, Beth stood staring out the window to the outside, "My God, look at all the people who love your wife Daryl." He stood with Becca and stared at the small sea of people, she just had to make it, she just had too.

**Evil…evil cliffhanger….LOL….you're welcome! Can't wait to post the next update…have a great night.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26…waiting game

Daryl stood as soon as Daniel came out from the surgery doors. Beth and Merle filed behind him, "How is she?" Daniel looked exhausted, "She's alive, it was touch and go. She has a long road ahead of her. The bullet was imbedded in her lung, but the thing that we won't know till she wakes up is the knife came close to her spine. I wish I knew more." Daryl nodded looking at the floor, "When can I see her?" Daniel looked back toward the doors, "Let us get her into a room, I'll come get you."

When Daryl turned around he saw her men had moved closer to them, Daryl looked up at them, "She's alive." He watched them all take a deep breath, relieved that she made it thru the surgery. One of the men went outside, Beth watched as he started telling the people waiting outside. Beth looked at Daryl, "They're not leaving. Looks like she has the whole compound outside waiting to see if she's ok." Daryl nodded as Daniel came back out, "Daryl come with me."

The two of them walked in silence down the hall. When they entered the room, he walked toward her, his throat closing up, her face was so pale. He brushed her hair from her forehead and kissed her, Daniel made a noise behind him, he turned to see the man kneeling with his hands covering her face. He stood and Daryl saw in his face the love he had for her, "She's my best friend. What do I do if she isn't here?" Daryl nodded looking back at Carol, he leaned down, "Do you know how many people love you and count on you? You need to wake up. Our little girl is waiting for you." He knew he had to play the waiting game.

Caryl/Caryl/Caryl/Caryl/Caryl

Michael Munroe had gotten word about his father before the Renegades and their black bitch rolled into the safe zone. He took a small group of his men and headed out, he would fight to live another day, he would avenge his father's death. He knew the little bitch had been the one to end his father's life and it was his sole goal in life to hunt her down and hurt her just as much as he was hurting.

After a week they wandered into Cantina, claiming they were looking for a safe place. He smiled at how welcoming everyone was, his men kept their ear to the ground finding out all the information they could on the little bitch. It seemed she had a family, a husband and a little daughter. What a shame it would be if something happened to one of them. He was glad to hear that she was getting stronger from the wounds that his father had inflicted on her; he wanted her strong so when he destroyed her she would know it.

He sat behind the bar staring at the man with one arm pouring drinks, he knew he was her brother-in-law, and he knew the man liked to talk. He smiled as he sipped his whiskey, "So Merle how's your sister doing?" Merle smiled, "She's doing better. Doc said she might be able to go home next week. She's a rough patient, been trying to get out of bed already. She's pretty much running the compound from that room. My brother has his hands full between her and my niece." Michael nodded, "Must be hard for him, having all that on his plate." Merle filled the man's glass, "Yeah, but he loves her." Michael smiled as he watched the man move down the bar filling drinks, good to know that the little bitch was loved. Maybe if he took her out, the Cantina would need a new leader.

Caryl/Caryl/Caryl/Caryl/Caryl

It had been three weeks since Carol had seen the inside of her house. When she walked inside holding Becca's hand she felt a sense of relief fill her, she had missed this house. Daryl came in carrying her bag; he glared at her, "To bed." Carol sighed, "Daryl the doctor said….". "The doctor said to go slow and rest, now to bed." She smirked at him as she walked slowly down the hallway, "I think you just want to get me in bed." He grinned, "Once your healed woman." Becca climbed onto their bed jumping up and down, "Dada, Becca not sleepy." He grinned picking the little girl up, "You're gonna help me get some lunch ready little bit. Momma has to take a nap." The little girl's brow wrinkled, Carol laughed, she had the Dixon glare, "Momma sleeps a lot." Carol laughed, hugging them both, "Daddy is mean, he makes me sleep." Daryl sighed, "Daddy isn't mean, Daddy just ain't playin' with momma's health." Carol nodded and retreated to the bed, she hated being still, she was use to moving.

She laid there listening to the two of them as they talked while making lunch. "I could help you know." She heard Becca's feet run down the hallway, "Dada said no, and he meant no." She laughed at her daugther's face; she saluted her, "Yes ma'am." The little girl smiled and ran back down the hallway to the kitchen; Carol could hear her tell Daryl, "She's in bed still dada. I made sure." She heard Daryl laugh, knowing that he had sent her in to make sure Carol was in bed.

She didn't know when her eyes shut, but she drifted off to sleep and when she opened her eyes they stood at the foot of the bed with a plate of food. Becca moved onto the bed, sitting down next to her, "Momma, dada and I made lunch and it's good." Carol smiled softly brushing her daughter's hair, "You're so pretty baby." The little girl laughed, Daryl put the tray on her lap, "Every bite, ya hear?" She nodded, "Yes sir, I hear." She smiled at the two of them as they disappeared down the hall. She looked at Willow, her dog who was curled up on the floor, "Wanna help me with this?" The dog stood up taking part of her sandwich. Daryl returned just in time with his plate to see the dog gulp down part of her lunch. "Damn it Carol, you need to eat." She sighed and began chewing her food, trying to avoid his glare.

She was saved when Becca ran into the room with a peanut butter and jelly mustache, "All done daddy, can I go to Uncle Merle and Aunt Beth's now?" Carol looked at him, he sighed, "They want to take her tonight, just in case you have a rough first night home." Becca bounced up and down on the bed, "I'm gonna sleep in Maverick's room and Grandpa Herschel is gonna read to me." Carol smiled, "Ok, but miss me ok?" Becca kissed her mom, "I will." She ran out of the room to get her toys together.

That night Daryl came into the bedroom and stared at her, she was lying on her side with a pillow tucked close to her chest. He knew how much pain she was in, but she was refusing anymore of the pain meds, saying it clouded her judgment. He sighed, he was just happy to have her home with him and Becca. He undressed and moved toward her on the bed, his arm wrapping around her gently, she stirred a little. He smiled into her hair, he was just glad to have her in his arms again.

It was close to four in the morning when Michael and a few of his men set the charges at the base of Michonne's house. The woman had been back in Cantina for a little over a week. He knew she was sleeping, he had personally watched her and her man, Tryese go into the house. Step one of his plan to take out Michonne, he figured a house explosion was a good death for her. He stood across the street as his men finished their work. He didn't hit the detonator until they were down the street, near the lake. The explosion rocked the Cantina, he grinned knowing the damaged he had just done.

Carol and Daryl sat up in bed when they heard the noise. Carol jumped from the bed, running out the front door, she saw Michonne's house engulfed in flames. She ran, her bare feet hitting the pavement, she could hear Michonne's screams, she began running toward the house, when Daryl's arms grabbed her waist, pulling her hard to him. She screamed, "NO! God no! Let me go, I have to help her." Daryl smoothed her hair, talking softly into her ear as she melted to the ground sobbing, "She's gone Carol, ain't nothin' ya can do. It's ok baby." She stared at the house, some of the men appeared; they all stood in silence watching the house burn. Carol stood pulling from him; she moved to the front of the house and knelt down on one knee her head held high as she stared into the fire. Daniel moved kneeling next to her, their men began filing in behind them. The rest of the community watched as they waited together in a silent tribute to Michonne. Daryl knew whoever did this, had just brought a new kind of hell down on their head.

By the next morning security had been doubled around the community. When he went to pick up Becca, Carol had been sitting silently on the bed. He made her promise she wouldn't move while he was gone. She didn't look up at him, she just nodded, he knew she won't be there when he got back. To his surprise when he returned with Becca the house was filled with Renegades. They were everywhere, several of the men were making food in the kitchen, when he opened the back door one of the men nodded at him and Becca, "Where's Carol?" The man pointed, "In your room sir, we brought the fight to her." He nodded, holding Becca he moved down the hallway, the little girl grinned when they entered the room, "Momma!" Carol looked up smiling, "Hey there, come give me a hug." The men began leaving as Becca crawled onto the bed. Carol laughed as Becca showered her with kisses; Daryl leaned against the doorframe, "What's going on?" Carol sighed, "I've got to find who did this. She saved my life and I watched her burn to death last night. This can't go unanswered; it's someone in this compound. We've been going over who the last ones in were and we think we have it narrowed down. Daniel has cleared me for duty." Daryl walked into the living room, he spotted Daniel on the couch, he knew by the look on Daryl's face he was in for hell, he stood. "What the fuck you cleared her? No fuckin' way." Daniel stared Daryl down, "That was before last night. Now you can either get behind her or get out of the way." Several of the men stood as Carol walked in holding Becca, "There will be no fighting in this house Daryl. This is my choice, I won't be off Cantina grounds, I'll be home every night. There is work to be done, that only I can do." He turned to look at her, he knew what she was talking about, out of all of them, she excelled at torture, it made him shiver to think, but he thought maybe she even enjoyed it. He walked close to her, "Get them out of my house." She sighed watching him walk down the hall; she jumped when she heard the door slam. She handed Becca to Daniel, "Watch her a minute will you." He nodded.

She opened the bedroom door and closed it quietly behind her, she eyed a new hole that had been punched in their wall and sighed. She walked around the bed kneeling in front of him, she took his blooded hand in hers, "I need you to help me. This could've been our house. We could have died, but more importantly Becca could've. I can't do this alone." He looked up at her eyes, they were pleading with him, "Michonne was my other half in this, I need you to balance me out, pull me back from the dark place I go too, if you can't do that, I'm afraid I'll be lost forever." He sighed as a tear ran down her cheek, he wiped it, she had never asked him for help before. He nodded, "I want to be there when you question them." She swallowed hard, "I don't want you to be. I don't like you to see me that way." He cupped her face in his hands, "I know that part of you, it's all or nothing in love Carol, I want to be there." She nodded, burying her head in his lap, she sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her, at least she was crying. Crying was something that the dark side of Carol didn't know how to do; he just hoped this didn't push her over the edge.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you all have a wonderful weekend! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (the right Chapter 26)…..momma bear

Carol had been working around the clock in the meeting house. Her men had been gathering intel on Michael and his group for the last week. Daniel had taken a group outside the wall and was searching for their base of operations. She kept to her word being home every night even though she didn't really sleep. He found her sometimes walking the perimeter around the house. He knew she was afraid that they would come back. He saw rough guilt and anger in her, something he hadn't seen in quite awhile. When she did sleep, it was tortured, she trashed around the bed, he would hold her, and the worse was when she cried. The only people she cried in front of were him and Daniel.

When he left that morning, he left her sleeping curled up on the bed. He was glad she had finally found some peace in her sleep, even if it had been thru a sleeping pill. He had planned on checking on the wall and coming right back. Rick said some of the men were giving him attitude and they didn't give it to Daryl, whether it was because they respected him or because they respected Carol he didn't care. The job just needed finished. He never saw the men that were hiding next door at Franklin's house. The old man lay dying on the floor, "She'll kill you in ways you never thought was possible." Michael smiled down at him as he brought his boot down on his head, Franklin never moved again. Once they saw her redneck husband leave out the front Michael and a few of his men moved to the back of her house. They waited as the dogs ate the meat laced with sleeping pills, they didn't want anyone to wake her, he knew she was asleep; they wanted her to be surprised.

The men moved silently thru the house, Michael stood in her room staring at her sleeping form. It would be so easy to kill her while she slept, but then what would she learn. He nodded as one of the men came out of the back bedroom holding the little girl in his arms. They moved quickly heading out the back; they filed into the waiting trucks. They were gone out the open side of the fence, before anyone saw them.

Daryl returned to the house an hour after he left. He couldn't believe the two of them were sleeping. He moved down the hall noticing Becca's door open he walked in looking into her crib; he figured Carol must have moved her into their room. When he got to their room and Carol was still lying in the same position he shook her awake, "Where's the baby?" Carol looked up half awake, "What?" Daryl's heart sank, "Did Beth come get her?" Carol sat up fully awake now, "I don't think so." She ran into Becca's room and then out toward the back door, when she saw the two dogs laying on the ground she ran to them. The larger of the two dogs was still breathing, but her little mutt was gone. She picked up his body cradling it; she looked at Daryl, "Someone took our daughter." She set the dog down and ran to the front of the house, she saw one of their men walking toward the meeting house, "Mitchell, get, Beth and Merle you stay here." She watched as he ran down the street. She returned to the house, walking slowly toward the hallway, it was when she saw the note; it was tugged in the corner of one of Sophia's pictures. She plucked it from the frame and read. _ Looks like you've lost another kid, should have been watching her, if you want her back come alone. Post office in Senoia or the kid becomes walker bait. Munroe_.

Carol sunk to the floor, her head in her hands; she screamed sobs wrecking her body. She knew what she had to do. She pulled herself up from the floor and went to the bed, she dressed quickly, she took her gear bag and set it outside on the side of the house and she waited for the others to return.

Daryl returned a few minutes later with Merle and Herschel. The kind doctor went around back to check on the dog, Willow that was still alive. Merle hugged Carol, "She's gonna be fine." Carol pulled away from him and shook her head, afraid to say anything else. Daniel arrived a few minutes later and he and Daryl began dividing the Cantina into zones for men to search. Carol stood back and watched as the men, set to work trying to find her daughter. She took the note from Munroe and slipped it into her pocket; she didn't notice it had fallen onto the floor. When she saw that they were all busy leaning over the map of the Cantina she went outside and grabbed her bag. She worked fast making her way to the meeting hall. Once inside she filled her bag with grenades and ammo. She also took Michonne's katana blade and slung it on her back. She went outside to the small parking area they kept their vehicles and picked one of the Harleys that Daniel had insisted they needed, she figured if she got Becca back she would ditched it for a car. She took a deep breath and the bike purred to life. She made her way out of the Cantina her heart pounding hoping she was in time to save her daughter; she couldn't live if she lost another child to this world.

Merle had noticed that Carol was hanging back. She knew that was odd for her, when he turned and saw her gone he went down the hall to check on her. When he didn't see her in another part of the house he went back into the living room, "Carol's gone." Daryl looked up, "She's what?" Daniel sent men out looking for her, one of them came back, "The tower said she just left on one of the bikes, heading east." Daryl over turned the table in the middle of the room within a matter of two hours he had lost his daughter and his wife. He sunk to the floor, it was then he saw the note. Picking it up he read it fast, he handed it to Daniel, "Senoia, that's where she's headed." Daniel nodded; he glanced around the room, "Mount up. All men that are able we leave in an hour."

Carol stood across from the post office; she knew this wasn't going to be pretty. She just hoped that she would find Becca alive and well. She moved silently hiding behind buildings, when she got to the store next to the post office she moved to the roof, she took a running start and jumped the small space between them, landing softly on the post office roof. She made her way down into the building, one she got to the second floor she took out two men that she found there, a third was watching over Becca. She took him out with Michonne's blade. She scooped up Becca and returned to the roof retracing her steps toward the bike. When she reached the store she had hidden the bike, she looked Becca over making sure she hadn't been hurt. The toddler hugged her mother, "Momma loves Becca!" Carol felt her tears burning on her cheeks, "Most for sure momma loves Becca."

She was holding Becca when Daniel and Daryl burst in, Becca ran from her mother almost crawling up her father's leg. Daryl hugged her, kissing her little face, "Oh little bit, I was so worried about you." Daniel nodded at Carol, "Everything ok?" Carol nodded, "Yeah just let me grab the plans for the post office off the bike." Daryl watched her move toward the bike; she made a run for it, slamming and locking it from the other side. She could hear Daryl pounding on the other side, "God damn it, let us out. What are you doing?" Carol laid her hand against the glass, "I can't ever lose a child again. I won't let them come back to hurt our baby. I'm sorry Daryl. I love you both so much." She left moving to the main street, she walked up to the front of the post office.

Munroe saw her coming and smiled, "Well it looks like our guest is here. Shall we get the welcome wagon ready, grab the whelp from upstairs." One of his men went upstairs to retrieve Becca. When he entered the room and saw the three slain guards his stomached rolled. Carol had already rigged the door so when he opened it the pin on one of the grenades came out, the man exploded.

Once she heard the explosion, she smiled as the building rocked. She entered the door and used the katana sword on the man lying nearest her, she then advanced on the two men struggling to get up near Munroe, she shot the first one point blank in the head and then she stabbed the other one thru the back of the head with her buck knife. She then stared down at Munroe's still body, she leaned down to check for pulse, she smiled on finding one. She drug him thru out the front door of the post office. She found the keys to one of their sedans in his pocket, she took the rope from her bag and wrapped it around his feet, he started to come around. He looked up at her in horror as she smiled down at him; she was humming as she worked. She knew the other men would be here soon and they would free Daryl and Daniel, but she wasn't going to let Munroe live to torture her family again.

She leaned against the car and waited for him to wake up. Munroe finally came all the way to, he looked up at her, "So what are you going to do? Just shoot me already." She knelt down smiling at him, "That's too good for someone like you. Burning someone in their sleep and kidnapping a baby, well that calls for a very special kind of death. If you notice your arms are tied to the car in front of you and your legs to this car, which I just happen to have the keys for. When your legs pull from their sockets, that won't kill you, even when the flesh tears, no it will be the fact that you bleed to death that kills you. Say hello to the your dad for me." He began screaming as she walked toward the driver's side door and slid behind the wheel, "Shouldn't of touched my daughter."

Daryl and Daniel had been freed by the other men when they arrived and they came into view of her as she started the car and gunned it forward. Daryl was frozen in place, Daniel ran toward the car, "Carol, it doesn't have to be like this. Carol I know you can hear me." She kept her face forward, Daniel cussed under his breath and walked to the back of the car, shooting the man in the head and putting him out of his misery.

Carol got out of the car, her anger boiling up, "You sonofabitch, how dare you." She rushed at Daniel sending him onto his back. He grabbed her, "Enough! It's over. He's dead, stand down commander." Daniel watched as Carol began to relax, her body sagged onto of his, the tears hitting his chest, "Why does it have to be like this?" Daniel held her to his chest, he had done this a million times before, when she pulled to close to the edge he was always able to bring her back. Neither of them noticed that Daryl was now moving toward them, pissed as hell.

**Hi all! Gonna try to update all my stories this weekend…but it's mother's day weekend and stuff is crazy! Happy Mother's day to all of you!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27….break in the wall

Daryl's face twisted as he pulled Carol out of Daniel's arms. The three of them were frozen in time, as the other men began filing to their sides. Daniel finally broke the silence, "Men give me a perimeter, shot anything that moves." Carol nodded to the men as they took off on their mission. Tim came up behind Daryl with Becca in his arms, she reached out for Carol, but Daryl stood in front of the baby. His eyes narrowed, "You wanna tell me ya two never slept together before?" Daniel sighed looking at the ground; he had felt this coming for some time. Carol shook her head, "I've never slept with him before, ever, what is the problem?" Daryl snorted, "I think I'm gonna take our kid and head back to Cantina. Leave ya two little love birds alone." Carol pushed him out of the way, "I want to hold my daughter, knock this off." As she went to grab Becca, something happened that she never thought Daryl would do.

Daryl had raised his hand and slapped her across the face before she knew what to do. She stood in shock, she turned to look at him, her eyes showed him how wrong he had been, he saw the fear that he had seen the first time they had meet at the quarry. He started to approach her, but he felt a hand on his shoulder, and then he saw Daniel's fist as it connected with his nose. Blood poured down his face, "Don't you ever fuckin' hit her again." Daniel grabbed Carol's arm and took Becca from Tim, "Get that asshole back to Cantina. He's not riding with us."

When the SUVs arrived at Cantina, Daryl pulled himself out and watched as Carol headed into their house. He sighed as he put his crossbow on his shoulder, he began moving toward the house when Daniel grabbed him, "We need to talk." Daryl growled at him, "What the fuck do you need?" Daniel looked nervously down the block, "You need to talk to me; you're a bigger fool than I thought if you don't listen to me." Daryl glared at the back of the man's head as they moved toward the bar.

Inside the bar, Daniel grabbed two shot glass and a bottle of whiskey sitting it down at a table he looked up at Daryl, "You want a fuckin' invite?" Daryl snorted and sat down at the table. "What the fuck you want to tell me?" Daniel sighed, "Do you know why she's so good at torture?" Daryl just stared at him, Daniel sighed, "Our first real mission, we came across a group of men, they were catching children. Children. The things they did to them no one should ever have done to them, and not just the little girls. We came across a few of them in a small town. We had been stupid, Carol and I had gone out alone, they took us. They tortured her for days; she held out, it made what the governor did to her look like nothing. She never talks about it, because then she would have to tell you all the ways the hurt her." Daniel took a deep breath, "They shaved her head, they put cigarettes out on her body, they sliced into her. After the third day one of the guards got distracted and I took him, killing him. I made my way to her, she was tied to a wall, naked. She begged me to kill her, I won't do it. I cut her down and found her clothes. Once she was dressed, she continued to beg me to kill her." Daryl gulped the shot, "I'm glad ya didn't." Daniel nodded, looking into his glass, "Maybe I should've. Then she won't do what she does."

Daryl watched as Daniel ran his hands over his face, "The other men found us in the cell, Carol crumbled, she was crying in the corner when they started to beat me. I don't know what happened but when I came to; she was standing in a sea of bodies. But the leader was tied to the way." His eyes meet Daryl's, "She skinned him alive and she laughed as she did it. She had a total break from reality. I killed the man with a shot to the head. Then she turned on me, screaming running at me with the knife. All I did was whisper Sophia's name. When I said her name, her face changed. She collapsed, we left their camp. Carol begged me to take her to Atlanta; we made our way to her old house. That's when she got the pictures, she said that way Sophia would always be with her and she would always bring her back. That is why we are so close. You are the only other person that knows that story. We never even told Michonne. I never slept with her; I love her, like she was my sister."

Daryl nodded, "So when she goes out, she changes." Daniel sighed, watching as men began coming into the bar, "Not always, but I know how to get her back. She has to remember who she is, that's why we have stayed together." Daryl looked in his eyes, "I made a mess of things." Daniel sat up straight in his chair, his eyes narrowing, "If you ever fuckin' hit her again, I'll have the your nuts torn off and feed to walkers." Daniel stood up and left right away, he never turned back around, he had said his peace.

Daryl opened the door to the house, Willow greeted him at the door, he reached down and petted the dog. He heard Carol singing to Becca, as he moved down the hallway. He leaned against the door frame, "How's our girl tonight?" Carol stiffened, "She's fine, getting ready for bed." He moved into the room, "How about I read her a story? Let ya get a shower." Carol nodded not looking at him, she kissed Becca handing him the girl. He sighed, he hated when she was mad like this.

After her shower she called the dog and went to sit on their back porch, she loved the early summer weather, and their back yard was one of her favorite places. She smiled as Willow ran around the yard. She sighed heavily as Daryl opened the back door coming outside he sat on the porch near her, "Think we should talk." Carol glared at him, "What the fuck do you want to talk about? What a slut I am?" Daryl shook his head, looking down, "No, I was a jealous fool. I see ya with him and I don't understand why he can help ya and I can't." She sighed, hugging herself, "You don't understand. I can't, I don't want to tell you. It's just something if you trust me, you have to understand." Daryl moved closer to her, "I do understand. I promise." He ran his hand across her cheek, "I'm sorry I hurt ya." Carol stood up, making her point very clear, "Daryl, I don't let others touch me. Have you ever noticed that you and Daniel are the only people that really touch me? Sure I let people hug me, but it kills me. Ed did that long before anything happen here. If you ever hit me again, you won't walk away from it. I'm not your hitting post." He nodded, staring at his hands, "I'll do it myself." She nodded, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

He knew when she shut the door that she planned on sleeping alone, but he just waited till he knew she was sleeping. He quietly slipped into bed next to her, he could tell she was deep in the throngs of a nightmare; her side of the bed was covered in sweat. He patted her gently, "Carol. Honey, wake up." She thrashed harder, "Sophia, Becca, come to momma." Tears were now streaming down her face, he shook her harder, "Carol!" Her eyes snapped opened, she stared around the room, she jumped from the bed, he followed her, she stood at Becca's crib staring down at their sleeping daughter. Once she had made sure she was fine, she shut the door quietly.

He followed her as she sat down at the kitchen table, her eyes welling up, "Just leave me alone." He shook his head, "No, not this time." She pulled her knees up on the chair and sobbed into her legs, her hand slapping her head. "Stupid stupid woman, someone should have killed me, when I became this thing." He knelt down, "You're not stupid Carol. You're damaged just like all of us." Her eyes meet his, "You should take Becca and get far away from me. What if I hurt you or her?" His face softened, "That's not gonna happen, ever. You love us; you show us that every day. We keep you grounded, we make you whole. That other part, well it's part of you too, but the great part is, we make the good part that much better." She nodded; he could tell she wasn't buying everything he was saying. She just nodded, he sighed, "You want me to get Daniel?"

Her face was twisted in confusion, "Why Daniel?" Daryl stood, "I'll be right back." He walked two doors down to Daniel and Andrea's house, when he knocked on the door Daniel appeared in his boxers, "What the fuck is wrong now?" Daryl sighed, "Carol's havin' a bad night. I kinda need your help." He sighed, "Ok, give me a minute." Daryl nodded, five minutes later Daniel appeared and half ran to his house. Andrea came out on the porch smiling at him, "He's good with her." Daryl sighed, "It don't bother ya?" She smiled, "If those two were anything other than friends, they would've been together already. But they're not. They know stuff about each other that we don't and I guess that's the way it should be. They're like brother and sister." Daryl nodded, "Yap that makes us the in laws then." She chuckled, "Well that's better than nothing." Daryl sighed, "Sorry I woke ya." Andrea smiled as she turned to go back in the house, "Just send him home soon, they both have watch in the morning." Daryl gave her a quick smirk and walked toward his house.

He entered the front door and heard their voices low in the kitchen. He stood in the living room listening, he hated not being the one that was caring for her.

Daniel cupped her face in his hands, "You have to stop this. You aren't better off dead." Carol hid her face from him, he could read her so well, "I'm a mess, I almost got my own daughter killed. How can I keep putting her in danger?" Daniel sighed, "You had a bad dream, that's all it is. I'm not gonna let anything happen to your family, my family." She nodded, "Yeah, I know. You promise to protect them from me?" He nodded slowly, "I promise, I'll do what I have to. I'll keep you all safe." Carol nodded at him, forcing a smile.

Daniel helped Daryl put her to bed, he stopped in the living room, "I'm not sure I reached her tonight. Something has changed. Don't let her out of your sight. I'll have Andrea come by in the morning to help with Becca. We both have watch in the morning, maybe you should join us." Daryl nodded, having Daniel worried about her, made him uneasy.

Carol sat on the bed staring at the wall, straining to hear them talking. She knew she was letting her family down. Her sins were eating at her and she knew that she was a liability, but what would she do to fix the problem. She hugged her knees again, when she heard his boots on the hallway floor, she pushed herself under the covers and forced her eyes shut.

**Carol has been dark and twisty for some time, there are a lot of things that haunt her….in the end the one that will break thru to her is Daryl…he just has to get into her head….sorry for the cliffhanger…hope your night is great…Thanks for the reviews…I know I'm not the greatest writer, but I enjoy doing this, it's for fun, my hobby and your support means the world to me. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28…no other way

By the time Daryl was gearing up Andrea knocked at the door. He opened it and smiled at her as she came in, "I can't wait to spend the day with Becca, where is she?" Daryl turned around when he heard his daughter's foot steps behind him, the little girl beamed up at him, "Daddy, Auntie Andi is here for me?" He smiled scooping her up, he kissed her cheek and she laughed, "You need to shave." He rubbed his scruff against her cheek softly, "Oh really little bit? Do you promise to behave today?" She pulled a little away from him giving him the Dixon scowl, "I will." Becca wiggled in his arms reaching for Andrea, who took her kissing her cheeks, "We'll be just fine daddy. Go on and catch up with them." Daryl nodded, glad that Becca would be in good hands for the day.

Daniel had picked Carol up before sunrise; she was unusually calm and very quiet. He was worried; she wore her dark sunglasses, and hardly looked at him. When they pulled up to the main gate they got out and made their way to the top of the wall. Daniel took a look around as Carol dismissed the night guard. He heard her walk pass him, he reached out and grasped her wrist, "What's wrong?" Carol took a deep breath, her eyes never looking directly at him, "You told him." Daniel just stared at her, "How did you know?" She smiled sadly, "I didn't till now." He watched as she marched down the wall.

Daryl arrived at the wall an hour later. Daniel had waited near the stairs waiting for him. Daryl knew as soon as he saw his face something was wrong. Daniel sighed, "She knows I told you." Daryl ran his hand over his face, "How is she?" Daniel squinted seeing her small figure, "I don't know, not good, but she's not talking." Daryl walked down the wall moving toward her, he was almost to her when he saw where she was sitting.

Carol wasn't sure what was going on in her mind, but it felt right to scoot out on the edge of the wall. She loved the wind on her face; she smiled at the sounds of the community coming awake behind her. She thought about it, she truly sat there thinking if she just let go all the pain would stop. She took off her jacket and looked at the horizon, her mind wandering as she thought about Sophia and Becca. The two things she did right, she was always weak, even now she knew she was thinking crazy. But that seemed to be the way she was working any more, she had gone over the edge with Munroe and she knew that. He would of killed Becca to punish her and she couldn't have that anymore. She won't be the one to put her daughter in jeopardy. She moved closer to the edge.

Daniel saw Daryl running toward her and when he focused on her, he saw why. Daniel began running toward the two of them. Hoping that one of them would be able to get her back from the edge.

Daryl stopped short when she looked at him, "Don't come any closer." He put his hand up, "What're doin'?" She had tears in her eyes, her voice was low and broken, "I'm bad. I need punished for all the bad I've done." He inched a little closer, "Swing your feet over to this side and we'll talk about it." She shook her head, "Go away Daryl. Go home with our baby." Her back shaking, "Just let me go." He moved in one fast move grabbing her tank top and pulling her back into them, they crashed down onto the walkway together. She struggled to get away, trying to get herself back to her perch on the edge. "Let me go. Let me go! Please, its better this way." He kissed her hair as Daniel finally made it to them, "I can't let ya go. I love ya to damn much."

She had sobbed for so long, he just held her, Daniel called for replacements, telling the others that she was sick and they needed to get her to the hospital. Daryl carried her to the SUV sliding in next to her, his arms never leaving her waist. She was still struggling against him; her sobs were ripping thru him and Daniel as they drove to the hospital.

Daniel had Daryl carry her into a room that he knew would be private. He left them for what seemed like forever, he returned with an injection for her, he looked at Daryl, "This will put her to sleep." Daryl nodded, "Hold her arm steady." Carol thrashed on the bed, she couldn't believe the two men she trusted more than anything were doing this to her. As the medicine took effect she drifted off to sleep, hoping and praying that her demons won't be there when her eyes were closed.

When Carol came to, she was in her own bed; she could hear muffled voices down the hallway. She pulled out of the bed, her head was swimming. She heard food steps; she lay back down, trying to make herself appear asleep.

Daryl walked over to the bed, putting his hand on her arm, he looked over at Daniel, "How long will that keep her out?" Daniel sighed, "She may be out the rest of the night." Daryl brushed the hair from her face, "I hope I'm doing the right thing." Daniel nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine. I think what we discussed will work." Daryl nodded, "Do the men have the truck gassed up for us?" Daniel nodded, "Yeah, just get your stuff together, between the four of us; we'll take care of Becca while you two are gone." Daryl sighed and went to Becca's room to gather her stuff up.

Carol waited till she knew they were both gone, what did they have planned for her, and why didn't anyone talk to her about it. She sat up again trying to get her head to settle down, once she found she could move steadily she pulled on a pair of pants and grabbed her boots. She knew if she went to the bathroom to slip out they would know, so she opened the side window in the bedroom and was about to stick her leg out when one of her men appeared. "Commander, do you need something?" She sighed, "On whose orders are you standing guard outside my window Adam?" The man smiled, "Commander Daniel said not to let you leave." Carol finished pushing herself thru the window, her feet landing on the ground, she smiled at the man, making him shift uneasily, "Well I out rank him still, so I say you wander up front and pretend you don't see me. How about that?" Adam moved his gun closer to his stomach, "Sorry Carol. I can't do that. I have orders, he said you weren't well. It's our mission to keep you safe." Carol was trying to decide if she should clock the man or run, when she heard Daryl behind her at the window, "Where the fuck do you think you're goin'?" She didn't turn around she just bolted, she could hear footsteps behind her, a lot of footsteps behind her. She knew they had the place under heavy guard by the time she hit the next street over, she was full on running toward the lake, if she got there she knew where the emergency boats were kept. As she cleared the lakeshore, someone slammed into her side sending her onto her side, she opened her eyes just as Daryl flung her over his back. "Ain't goin' anywhere. Ya think ya so fuckin' smart. Well I know ya Carol Ann Dixon and you ain't goin' out this way." She squirmed as he walked her down the street passed several of her men; she pulled herself together trying hard not to focus on anyone's face.

By the time Daryl carried her to the front of the house, Daniel and Andrea had the truck packed for them. Daryl sat her down hard in the front seat, "Don't fuckin' move." She looked forward avoiding his eyes, Andrea carried over Becca, she stopped next to Carol, "Kiss momma goodbye sweetie." Becca crawled up on Carol's lap, "Momma have a good trip. Be good, dada said you are bein' bad." Carol let her eyes fall on her daughter's face, she cupped her little cheeks with her hands, "I love you little one, remember that always." She kissed her hard, she had no idea where he was taking her, she knew mentally she had crumbled and that she was a danger to everyone she loved. She felt at peace though something deep inside her understood them moving her away from Cantina. Daniel appeared with the plastic cuffs they used on prisoners. He frowned, "You did this to yourself with your little running stunt." She smiled at him evilly, "I know how to get out of those, but if it makes you feel better." This part of her gave him the creeps, "Carol, it doesn't have to be like this let us help you." He saw a small flicker in her face, "I'm damned, no one can save me now." Daryl watched as Daniel put the cuffs on her wrists and ankles, showing him how to take them off and on.

He climbed into the SUV after he kissed Becca; he turned the ignition and drove them out of the Cantina. Carol was silent for the longest time, he kept glancing over at her, when she finally spoke it chilled him to the bone. "It should be you that does it." Daryl's brow wrinkled, "What the fuck do ya mean?" She turned and looked at him, but it wasn't her anymore, "Kill me. You should be the one to do it." He wiped at his face and stared at the road, "Ain't neither one of us gonna die on this trip." She snorted next to him, "Well you're a fool." She didn't speak anymore; she just stared out the window.

He was careful each time he uncuffed her, she didn't say anything she just stayed in front of him, her face never giving away her emotions. When they finally stopped for the night, he locked them into an old beer room at a gas station. He handed Carol her plate and she set it down next to her, "Ya need to eat." She just leaned against the wall, her hands rubbing her arms. Daryl sighed and quickly finished his plate, "If ya eat somethin' I'll let ya sleep without the cuffs." She grinned at him, "Well that's very gentleman like of you. I'm fine thank you." He sighed, he knew it would be a long trip to the Green's farm, but he knew in his heart that Sophia was the only way to reach her mind. She was the one that started their love and she would be the one to bring his Carol back to him.

**Don't worry about Carol…Daryl knows what he's doing…in our world a person that goes thru so much would be hospitalized, but in the Zombie filled world of the walking dead, well Daryl had to be creative.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29….desperation

Carol was thrashing in her sleep; the nightmare was ripping thru her body. This time it was Ed who had her chained up to the wall, he was smiling at her as he sliced thru her skin. When she woke, it took her a few minutes to remember where she was and how she got there. She felt her reality come crushing down around her. She felt Daryl's arm draped over her, she could feel his breath on her neck as he slept.

She moved her feet and found that in her thrashing she had slipped from one of the ankle cuffs. Her heart began to race; she slowly slid from his grip. She stood above him watching him for a moment. Her heart heavy, knowing she didn't deserve to be with him or Becca any longer. She knew once she was gone, he could find someone else, someone who wouldn't be broken like she was. She pushed against the stock room door and bolted from the store.

Daryl heard the noise and sat up grabbing for her side of the sleeping bag, "Shit." He pulled on his boots and bolted out the door after her. Hoping that he would find her, that she hadn't already done something stupid.

Carol made it down the street in the small town they had stopped in, when she heard the moans coming toward her. She laughed to herself; it was justice that this was the way it would end. Her wrists were still cuff, instead of trying to run, she knelt down in the street, she knew the walkers would find her and take her away, punish her for her sins. She bowed her head and asked God to forgive her for all the things she had done and to forgive her this one last act. She stared down the street watching them come, "Come on you motherfuckers. Fresh meat."

Daryl heard her scream and moved in the direction of her voice. When he rounded the corner and saw her kneeling in the street with almost a dozen walkers moving toward her, he felt like his life was over. He ran to her pulling at her arm, but she was still. She was calm; she had resigned herself to death. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed the opposite direction of the walkers. He could feel her sobs as he drag her back to the front of the old store. He leaned her against the SUV and opened the door shoving her in, "Stay the fuck here." He grabbed a set of metal cuffs from the glove compartment box and chained her ankles together. She screamed at him as he shut the door, he didn't care what she had to say, he'd be damned if she was opting out on him.

When he returned to the SUV she had her head rested against the door, she didn't look up as he loaded their few things into the back seat. He just wanted to put distance between them and the walkers she had called. Once they were on the road, he relaxed a little, he was sure she had fallen asleep. But her voice hissed at him, it was a voice he had never heard from her, "Why don't you just let me die?" He shook his head, "Ain't lettin' ya opt out." Her eyes were fixed on the road, "It's not your choice." He grunted, "You're not thinkin' straight." She laughed, "I'm thinkin' clear for the first time in my life. It'll happen; you can't watch me all the time." He sighed, now realizing how true that statement was. "Carol, I love ya, I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya."

She fell quiet; her mind was working hard to figure out what she could do to make him leave her. In the depths of her mind she was screaming for him to save her, to show her that she was worth more, but she was afraid that even he couldn't help her from the madness that was eating at her soul. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

When she woke the next morning he was slumped against the driver's side window sleeping. She could tell that the sun hadn't been up long, she began working on her wrist cuffs. It seemed like forever, but she finally wiggled her hands free. She knew the leg cuffs were going to be harder to get off. She bent down pulling at her shoelace; she began using the hard plastic end to pick the lock. When she felt it give she smiled, she reached for the door and found the child safety lock was enabled. She silently cursed under her breath. She looked at him, he hadn't moved an inch. She moved slowly reaching across him to push the button to disable the safety lock. She felt the sweat pouring down her face as her finger finally connected with the button. She looked at his face and stared into his eyes.

He had been exhausted when he stopped; he just needed a few hours of sleep before he got them to the farm. When he woke up and saw her hovering above him, he was in shock. Before he could think she head butted him, sending pain shooting thru his skull. Carol reached for the other door and ran from the SUV. He followed her ignoring the blood now flowing from where her head had connected. He smiled as she fell onto the ground; he was on top of her before she knew what had hit her. She struggled, kicking and biting with everything she had. He grabbed her arms pinning them above her head, "Stay the fuck still." Carol growled below him, "Get off me you motherfucking pussy! What's the matter Darlene gone soft on me?" He stared at her; he had never told her about that, he tried to hold himself together. "Shutup." He pulled her to her feet and began dragging her back to the SUV. She was pissed, "Why are you doing this Darlene? You think I love you? That's a fuckin' lie, no one can love you." He turned around and raised his hand to her, he saw the flash in her eyes, she wanted him to lose his temper. She really thought he would just let her go? He snorted and put her ass in the truck again. This time he used the cuffs. He took a rope and wrapped it around her waist; he took the other end and tied to his own. He looked her in the eye, "Now ya either shut the fuck up or I'll gag your ass." She folded her arms and pushed her lips together till they were a thin white line.

By lunch they pulled into the Green farm. Carol's heart began beating in her chest, what was he thinking bringing her here. She looked at him in terror, "You can't do this to me." He grunted at her, "It's the only fuckin' thing that's gonna save your sorry ass." He drove across the field heading toward the burnt remains of the old barn. She sobbed when she saw the graves lining the tree line. She shook her head, "I won't get out." He stopped the truck just short of Sophia's grave, "That's alright, I'll drag ya." He got out his door and pulled on the rope with all his might. She fought him as he pulled her across the seats, when she was standing on the ground he pushed her toward the grave.

She felt fear rush thru her, she didn't want to be here, it was too painful. He pushed her down on the grave, his voice cracking, "Tell her, tell your girl how you want to opt out. Tell her that her death was in vain. Tell her you want to throw yourself to fuckin' walkers. Tell your little girl you're nothing more than a chicken shit." She sat on the grave, the faces of all the men she had killed flooding into her mind. They were silenced by the vision of Sophia stumbling out of the barn. Then she saw Sophia as she was smiling at her. She put her head on her knees, tears silently falling from her eyes, her voice low, "I hate you for this." Daryl fell down next to her, "Tell her, she's right there. Tell her you want to end it all. What's the matter? Big bad Commander what's the matter are you afraid, afraid of what she would say to you. Afraid that you are a disappointment wanting to leave her little sister without a momma?"

Carol put her hands on the grass that now grew on her daughter's grave, she inched herself down on the ground. She sobbed into the ground, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I've tried, but I'm so tired. I just want to be with you, where nothing hurts anymore. I can't lose anyone else." Daryl stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He watched her as she cried for over an hour, sometimes she hummed softly, sometimes, she whispered. He finally unwrapped the rope from his own waist. He sat down at the edge of the grave his eyes never leaving her.

Carol felt defeated as she lay there; she had wanted to end it to protect her family, that's what she had been telling herself. But laying there on Sophia's grave she realized that it was really the fact that she hated what she had become, she hated the pain. When the men took Becca she figured the only way to protect her and Daryl was if she was dead. Now laying there remembering her sweet Sophia she saw how wrong she had been and how sick she was. She sat up hugging her knees, she rocked herself. How would see ever fix all the damage she had done.

Daryl stood up, it was mid day and they both needed to eat. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Carol, baby you need to eat." She shook her head; she took his hand and let him help her off the ground. He put her in the SUV and drove her to the farm house. He paused before he got out, "Stay put alright?" She just nodded, her eyes never touching his. He made a sweep of the house, on finding nothing he came back out, and was relieved to see her still sitting in the truck. He undid her cuffs when they entered the house, she was barely moving. He took her into the small bedroom off the living room and helped her get settled on the bed. "I'll be right back, gonna grab our stuff." She gave him a small nod; she curled up on the bed, making herself small.

She glanced at the boarded up windows and saw the shaky moving head as it went pass. She felt fear grip her; she noticed his bow sitting on the chair by the door. She grabbed it and ran to him, fearing that he wouldn't hear the walker until it was too late.

Daryl had been distracted, he was leaning against the SUV crying, he hated feeling so helpless. He wasn't sure if this had helped or if it had been all for nothing. He was just getting ready to pull open the door when the walker fell on him. He scrambled pushing the things head away from him, fighting with everything he had. He saw Carol running toward him and he panicked afraid she was throwing herself at it. He was shocked when she pulled the walker from him and raised the crossbow shooting the thing in the head. He laid there watching her as she fell to his side, "Are you alright?" He nodded, his hand coming to her face, he grabbed her kissing her, pulling away he let his forehead rest against hers. "Thank you baby." She nodded, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She collapsed into his arms. He sat up pulling them up against the truck holding her as she sobbed.

That night he barracked them into the bedroom. Carol already looked better, she was moving slow, and the tears still coming when she would look at him. He sighed as he sat down on the bed, he watched her as she curled up next to him, he took the chance to move toward her, wrapping one arm around her gingerly, he felt her body tremble. Her voice was low and weak, "I don't deserve you. You don't have to I understand." He moved closer to her making his grip on her waist almost painful as he gently kissed her hair. He sighed, "I love ya Carol. I loved ya the first time I saw ya. Ya ain't gonna get rid of me ever. We have a little girl together; we need to get back to her. So get some sleep woman." She nodded her head, not sure what to do. She took the chance and turned into this chest, crying until she fell asleep. Daryl hugged her harder; she was coming back to him, ever so slowly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting sleep take him.

**Getting close to the end, gonna bring us back to the Carol we all love and know…just wait!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30…happily ever after

When he woke the next morning he reached for her, when he found her side of the bed empty he cursed himself for having slept so soundly. He pulled himself from the bed and grabbed his crossbow heading out to the porch of the farm house. He scanned the ground noticing her foot prints leading toward the ruins of the barn. He ran as he got closer to the graves, he slowed when he saw her sitting in front of her grave.

Carol sat in front of the grave, her arms wrapped around her knees. She felt at peace here, for the first time still Sophia had gone missing she had slept thru the night. She pictured her daughter as she was her ash blond hair blowing in the breeze, her eyes laughing, and her angel like voice. The thought of Sophia made her smile, Daryl was right; she survived so she could live for both of them. She had to make sure that every minute counted now, she had the chance to show Becca what she didn't get to show Sophia.

She looked up when she heard his boots approaching, she turned her face a little, wiping at the tears, "I was just sitting with her." Daryl nodded, his heart still beating loudly in his chest; he knelt down next to her, "Is it helpin'?" She nodded, a small smile spreading, "I forgot how beautiful it is here. Maybe someday we can bring Becca here. If she had to be somewhere this is a place that Sophia would have loved." He nodded his head, unsure what was going on in her head. He sat down next to her, she turned to him, "I understand if you don't want to be with me after all this." He brushed away her hair that was blowing in her face, "I won't have brought ya here if I didn't love ya and want ya to be better." She nodded, she stood up looking at the grave, her voice was low, "Good bye my little angel. I'll keep my promise."

Daryl and Carol worked in silence as they packed the truck, when they were done Carol stood looking back toward the graves, she hugged herself. Daryl looked at her, still unnerved by her behavior in the past days. She nodded at him and got into the truck. He sighed and got into the truck heading them down the road.

When they finally had been on the road for a while, he looked at her, "What promise?" Carol looked at him, "I promised her to do better, to work hard on living for both of us." He pulled the truck to a stop watching her face, he turned toward her, "So how do you plan on doin' that?" She sighed, her voice coming out in a whisper, "I know that I owe you my life in so many ways. You gave me Becca and you've loved me like no one else ever has, even my parents. You saved me from myself. I'm ashamed that I acted that way, I'm sorry just doesn't seem to fix it."

He chewed on his lips, his eyes tearing up as he glanced out at the road. "Ya saved me when we left the farm. Never thought a woman could love me, ya made me better. How can I ever thank ya for that? Ya gave me a daughter and a life. Ya saved me, loved me when no one else did, how could I not do the same for ya." She nodded, the tears freely falling from her eyes. He reached across the seats and pulled her to him, his lips gently brushing against hers. She sobbed when he pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her, his tongue gently touching her lips, she opened her mouth and their tongues intertwine. She pulled away from him, "I didn't want to hurt you. How can you even look at me?" He smiled, "I guess I just like the look of ya." She smiled, as he wiped the tears from her face.

They sat there for the longest time, holding each other, he sighed, "We need to head out, get home to see our little girl." She smiled at him, "Let's go home to our daughter."

The next day she was smiled as they entered the Cantina. She waved to her guys on the top of the wall, as they headed down the street she saw Becca outside with Andrea. Daryl had barely stopped the truck when she threw the door open. Becca's eyes were wide as she saw her mother moving toward her, "Momma!" Carol scooped her up twirling her around kissing her face, "I'm home baby." The little girl smiled, holding onto her mother. Daryl smiled and leaned against the truck watching the two of them. He felt Daniel standing near them, "She seems better." Daryl sighed turning to the man, "Yeah, it was hard, but Sophia saved her." Daniel put a hand his shoulder, "Sophia might have helped, but you were the one that brought her back. Look at her with Becca." Daryl smiled moving toward his family. Becca's face lit up as he kissed her head, "Were ya good little bit?" Becca giggled hugging her mother and father at the same time.

Caryl/Caryl/Caryl

It had been fifteen years since their trip to the farm. Carol smiled as they pulled up; Daryl rolled his eyes motioning to their daughter in the backseat. Carol turned shaking her daughter awake; Becca opened one eye, "Are we here?" Carol nodded opening her door, taking off toward the grave. Daryl stood at his door grabbing his crossbow; Becca looked at him, "Dad, why did we have to go out of our way to stop here." Daryl narrowed his eyes, showing his daughter his disdain for her attitude, "Cuz we're heading north and your mother is afraid you won't ever get to see this place or visit your sister's grave. Now shut ya trap and play along with your momma." Becca rolled her eyes and fell in behind her father.

Carol was on her knees in front of the grave waiting for them. She looked up and smiled at them as they stopped near her; she stood grabbing her daughter's hand. "This is your sister Sophia's grave. She's the one that brought your dad and I together." Becca looked around her; she had to admit the old farm was more beautiful than her mother had told her. There were now wildflowers growing on her sister's grave, making it look like the hand of God had touched this place.

Becca moved forward kneeling down a little; she plucked a few flowers from the ground outside of the grave and placed them on top of it. She heard her mother sob from behind her and turned to see her father pulling her into his chest, "It's alright darlin'." Her mother nodded, patting his chest, "I know, I know leavin' is the best." He nodded his head, kissing her cheek. Becca stood taking in her parents, she had grown up with them. Her mother could be hard, but only when pushed. Her mother was soft and gentle one of the only people that could understand her father. Her father was loyal and protective, but hard at the same time. They had made it work in a world full of walkers and death. They had made the world safer for everyone they knew. But in that moment Becca saw the love they had for each other and she smiled.

Daryl looked up at her, swallowing back the tears, he saw their daughter smiling at them, he opened up his free arm, "Ya gonna get in here or just stare at us?" Becca smiled and joined them; her mother looked at her, touching her cheek, "I'm so glad we could share this with you. I love you baby girl." Becca smiled at her, "I love you too momma."

As they walked back to the truck, Carol wiped her face; she walked a little behind her husband and daughter. Watching as they pushed each other, Becca laughing as her father stumbled a little by her shove. Becca was growing up; she had her first love, Carl Grimms which didn't thrill Daryl. But Carol knew when the heart wanted what the heart wanted, she sighed taking one more glance back at Sophia's grave. "Thank you baby. Thank you for everything." She felt Daryl's hand on her shoulder, "You ready? The others only said they would wait a few hours." She nodded, she knew the rest of their group would be waiting, she knew that Carl was probably dying to be in their truck again sitting next to her daughter. Carol hugged him hard, "I'll follow you anywhere." Daryl smiled, kissing her lips, "Wait till I get ya alone woman." Carol smiled up at him, "If you aren't sleepin' between your daughter and her man."

Daryl snorted as he watched her get into the truck, when he got in behind the wheel, he glared at her, "Ya know how to kill a mood don't ya?" Carol slid over putting her head down on his shoulder, "Don't worry I know how to make ya forget." She playfully ran her hand up his leg, making him jump. She heard a moan from the back seat, "Get a room." Carol laughed as Daryl blushed; she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He cleared his throat, "Let's go." She nodded as they pulled away, her eyes never leaving the mirror as she watched the little farm disappear, but she knew Sophia would always be with them, no matter where they went.

**Ok, I'm done with this one. I wanted to bring you all the way around, so you could see them as a happy family. See Daryl with a teenage daughter. Thanks for reading this one. It truly is my favorite of all the ones I've done. I hope you have enjoyed the ride. Thank you for all the support….it means the world to me. Karla**


End file.
